


Bound by Fate

by Redsplash1, Shio Moriyama (Chibiterasu_96)



Series: Bound By Fate [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation Spoilers, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Lesbian love child, Original Class: Vallite Noble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 67,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsplash1/pseuds/Redsplash1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiterasu_96/pseuds/Shio%20Moriyama
Summary: "I... I won't betray anyone."With a single sentence, Corrin chose her own destiny and becomes aware of the truth behind the conflict between Nohr and Hoshido. With the beautiful songstress Azura at her side, Corrin makes a solemn vow to save both kingdoms.But as struggles continue to block their path, both girls soon awaken to feelings and emotions they never believed could exist... feelings that could either aid them... or result in the destruction of all.Also uploaded to Fanfiction.net."Betwixt darkness and light, conquest and birthright, a hidden truth shall be revealed to she who rejects the dusk and the dawn... the path of twilight is yours."





	1. The Path is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to send me a PM if you have any suggestions or if you wish to be a co-author; I'm a pretty open-minded person, and I always welcome additional help. :D
> 
> I do not own Fire Emblem Fates/Fire Emblem if. They are the copyrighted property of Intelligent Systems. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

_Hello people of the internets._

_After finishing Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation for the umpteenth time, I began lurking around the support logs, checking for conversations I missed or weren’t able to obtain due to my unit roster and pairings. But the more I lurked, the more I starting thinking, ‘why are only two of the characters in this game available for homosexual romance’? Strange thought, I know but hear me out._

_In the Revelation path, the story centers entirely around Corrin and Azura; so much that the game almost forcefully pushes the pairing onto the player. So by chance, I found a series of videos for a hack of Awakening and Fates called ‘Gay Awakening’ and ‘Gay Fates’ respectively. The purpose of the hack was to allow for same-sex marriages by altering or rewriting support conversations and even create ones that previously did not exist to add a level of immersion._

_And thus, I wanted to try something; a rewrite of the Revelation story with a Female Corrin x Azura romance. In order to ensure the existence of the child characters… yeah, I won’t lie. I’m gonna be using some asspulls for this. But it’s the best I can do._

_Also, this story contains unbelievable spoilers for the Revelation path of the game; in fact, it pretty much spoils everything. You’ve been warned. Furthermore, this story will begin just after the end of the Chapter 5 but before Chapter 6._

_Lastly, I do not own Fire Emblem. It’s the copyright of Intelligent Systems._

_EDIT: Changed Corrina to Corrin, along with some other fixes._

Chapter 1: The Path is Yours

_Mother._

That was the only word that filled the blind rage Corrin was experiencing. The screams of the people scarce reached her; all she could think was ‘make them pay.’ One by one, the mysterious attackers fell to her draconic might whether it came from her horns, tail or sheer overwhelming presence.

And yet the only thing Azura could do was watch.

_Is this her true power?_

Dragon blood ran in Corrin's veins; that much was true. But to see someone transform into an actual _dragon_ … it was as if a page of history was playing out before her very eyes.

With a savage and bestial roar, Corrin struck down the last of the assassins before proceeding to let forth a cry of what sounded to be triumph. But the town market… it was no difficulty in seeing the rage that continued to emanate from the feral dragon. Azura knew what she had to do.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

“Azura, no! I-it’s too dangerous!” Sakura pleaded with her sister, only for the songstress to turn and simply flash a smile; as if to say ‘everything will be all right.’

Walking closer to the beast, Azura gulped. Corrin looked at her with wonder and curiosity before roaring. She reared back, preparing to lunge.

_“You are the ocean’s grey waves…”_

Corrin stopped her attack inches away from Azura. The others were, to put it simply, dumbstruck. Corrin began to shake as the maiden continued to sing, who was now extending her delicate arm to touch the side of the dragon’s face.

_“Destined to seek… life beyond… the shore… just out of reach…”_

Azura began to sweat; singing was one thing, but it was another issue entirely to put such power within her words.

_Even so, I will not abandon her._

_“Yet the waters… ever change… flowing like time. The path is… yours to climb…”_

Panting as she finished her song, the only thing Azura could do was pray for it to work. And as the princess’ form dissipated and evaporated beneath her touch, she let out a sigh of relief.

“Corrin… are you okay?”

No response. Azura called out again, this time shaking the young Nohr-Hoshidan scion.

“Corrin, are you alright? Corrin!”

All she got in response was uncontrollable sobbing. It was not for long though; as the tears began to slow down, Corrin looked up, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand.

“Gods… I… I remember… I remember everything…”

_Twelve years earlier…_

“Fire.”

A shower of arrows penetrated the air, falling upon the Hoshidan King en masse. Though his armor was strong, the sheer number was more than enough to puncture and penetrate the layers that protected the man. Sumeragi screamed in agony before falling to his knees. He knew he was dead; but if he could just protect his daughter…

“I’m disappointed in you, Sumeragi. That wasn’t even my best trap.”

Violently coughing, the king of Hoshido struggled to turn and face the small girl who lay upon behind him. “R-run… please… I’m sorry… my daughter…!”

He gasped in pain and fell forward as Garon’s axe was pulled from his back. All the child could do was watch in confusion as her eyes met those of the Nohrian King.

“Ah… an orphaned child.” He walked closer to the girl, kneeling before her. “Do not worry, young girl… I shall be your father now…”

Her vision faded to black as he reached for her.

_Present day_

Azura continued to kneel at Corrin's side, stroking the girl’s hair and holding her hand in an effort to provide comfort. After what seemed like an eternity, Corrin spoke.

“I… I remember it all. How Garon kidnapped me… how my father… Oh gods… why…?” She stopped upon feeling a pair of slender arms wrap themselves around her shoulders. Azura was hugging her.

“It is fine, Corrina. You are fine.” Corrin took a breath and looked into the maiden’s golden eyes. “Azura, I… what happened…?”

It was Ryoma who answered. “That is the power of our dragon blood, Corrin. Nohr has the power of the Dusk Dragon. Hoshido has the Dawn Dragon.” He smiled, as if impressed. “But you… Corrin, you can actually transform into a dragon!

Her expression instantly darkened. “I… turned into a dragon…? Oh gods, the city!” Standing to her feet, she looked around… and recoiled in horror.

The entire plaza was destroyed; stands were reduced to wreckage, rubble and debris lined the entirety of the square… there wasn’t even a soul in sight.

“Gods… what have I done…? The entire plaza… it’s… just earlier, there were children… people…!” Once more, Azura delicately placed her hand upon Corrin's shoulder to calm her down. For a moment, the raven-haired noble felt at peace, though it was not Azura’s touch comforting her… It was something else...

Ryoma interrupted her monologuing, who also placed his hand upon her shoulder.

“It is not your fault, Corrin. You had no control over yourself. This is the work of the Nohrians.” She looked up, shocked at what he said. “This is what they do.” Ryoma closed his eyes momentarily. “Let me guess… that sword, was it a gift from King Garon?”

Corrin nodded, her head bowed to the ground in shamed. Ryoma shook his head, scowling. “He masterminded the whole thing, Corrin. It is not your fault. He _knew_ you would be captured and brought before the queen…”

“Even so… _why_ ? _Why_ would he do this…?” She said while wiping her eyes with her cape. “I’m… I’m so sorry… I should have seen this coming…!”

_THWACK_

Gasps filled the air and Corrin felt intense pain across her cheek. When she regained her composure and looked up, Takumi was glaring at her with intense hatred.

 _Her brother just_ punched _her in the face._

Takumi gritted his teeth and hoisted Corrin by the collar of her cravat.

“Your apology means **NOTHING**!” He shouted. Corrin stared, mouth agape. “W-what?”

“Shut up!” He said, pulling her ever closer. At this point, Corrin saw Hinoka and Kaze drawing their weapons in the likely event push went to shove.

Unfortunately, Takumi saw this all too easily.

“This is all your fault! Mother is dead, along with countless others…!” His grip moved up to her throat and he began to squeeze; Corrin now saw tears welling in his eyes and began to struggle against her brother’s rage-fueled grip.

“If you hadn’t shown up at our doorstep, _none_ of this would have happened! You… _you don’t belong here_!”

Suddenly, his grip was released and Corrin fell backwards onto the ground, coughing from the sudden intake of air after her near-choking.

“Get out of my way, Ryoma! She _has_ to pay for this!”

“I will not, Takumi!”

Azura ran to Corrin to assist her in standing while Ryoma held Takumi at bay. Azura spoke up. “Takumi, your words do not change anything. And besides-”

With a grunt, Takumi shoved Ryoma away and pointed at Azura. “Shut up! You are no different than Corrin! A damned interloper!” Azura bit her lip, choosing to remain silent rather than further add fuel to the flame. Corrin stood up and slowly walked towards the prince, reaching out with her left hand. “T-Takumi…”

“Don’t you _dare_ speak my name.” His words dripped with venom and spite. “I _never_ want to see your face again, nor do I want to listen to anymore of your idiotic excuses. Are we to really believe that you had no idea this would happen?”

Corrin retreated, averting his gaze thus granting the Hoshidan prince a feeling of pride. It quickly vanished when Hinoka’s palm went across his face however.

“What the hell are you saying, Takumi?! Unless you were blind, Corrin just helped us defeat those Nohrian scumbags! So why don’t you back off?”

Takumi rubbed his cheek, glared at Corrin accusingly and turned on his heel.

“Hmph. You’re blinded by this traitor’s lies, Sister. I _know_ that I am right.”

Azura walked next to Corrin, once more waking emotions foreign to the princess. “Takumi, please. Hate me all you want if you must, but Corrin is your sister. I am an outsider, but this is your own blood.”

He shook his head in disgust. “She is _not_ my sister.” Standing up, Corrin sighed and bowed her head in shame.

“I… it’s fine. Everything would have been fine if I had never shown up… Perhaps it’s best that I leave after all.”

“But-” Hinoka was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Yukimura.

“Lord Takumi… I hate to be the deliverer of this news, but I must inform you; Corrin is innocent.”

Takumi snapped his gaze to the tactician, eyes wide. “Are you serious Yukimura? You _believe_ her?”

He nodded. “Yes… because Queen Mikoto foresaw her own death. She knew that she would die today.”

Silence enveloped the area as he continued to speak. “Queen Mikoto always had prophetic powers… and she saw her own demise in a dream. She was aware of the events that just took place here.”

Nobody said a word as each took in the information Yukimura had revealed. The silence was broken, however, by an abrupt quake that shook the city square. The fountain in the middle began to crumble away, piece by piece until it revealed a golden sword embedded in the rock.

Corrin blinked, as if entranced by the blade. “What… what is that?”

Yukimura swallowed and blinked. “I don’t believe it… the Yato…”

Takumi raised an eyebrow, confused. “Yato?” The tactician nodded in confirmation. “Yes. It’s a divine weapon much like your Fujin Yumi, Takumi. The holy blade that will save the world and usher in peace… that is the Yato.”

Ryoma closed his eyes. “Furthermore, the Yato is meant to be wielded by a single person. It chooses its master.”

Almost on cue, the Yato vibrated and emerged from the stone. Everyone gasped in shock as the blade silently hovered in the air before flying towards its chosen wielder.

Corrin snatched the hilt in her right hand, staring at the sword and its beauty. “Me…?”

Takumi shook his head in disbelief. “Impossible. It chose _you_ of all people?”

Yukimura sighed. “It is the Yato’s will, Prince Takumi. The sword has chosen its master to be Corrin and her alone.”

As the princess continued to gaze at her divine weapon, a voice called out in alarm.

“Lord Ryoma.” Kaze said with a worried look on his face. “A massive Nohrian offensive is gathering at the border. It seems they’re ready for war.”

Ryoma’s face darkened and his grip upon the hilt of Raijinto tightened. “I see… before now, I had hoped to avoid all-out war but after this…” His mouth twisted into a scowl. “Death is too good for them. Who will stand with me?!”

Everyone shouted in agreement and left with Ryoma to face off against the Nohr army. It was not long before only Corrin and Azura remained in the square.

The songstress broke the silence. “Corrin, listen to me…” The princess did not respond, thus Azura continued to speak. “You have to power to transform into a dragon now. And because of that, you will need to learn to control your power… use this.”

She held out a small orb, which Corrin took silently. “...Azura, I… I need to know the truth. That’s why… I am going with Ryoma to meet the Nohrians.”

Azura nodded. “And I will go with you.”

~~~~~

The sprint from the capital to the border was, thankfully, short in distance. Corrin stopped running and her heart sunk at the sight unfolding before her eyes.

Xander and Ryoma… fighting.

The fighting ceased as the blonde Nohr prince looked towards his sister and smiled. “Corrin! Thank the gods you’re safe! Don’t fear; your family is here to take you back home in Nohr!”

Brushing that thought aside, Corrin shook her head. “Xander, please… tell me why you’re invading Hoshido!” Xander pointed the tip of his sword at Ryoma. “Father has said that it is time we unveil our true strength.” He directed his gaze to Corrin once more. “Join us, Corrin! With your help, we can conquer Hoshido and avoid any unnecessary bloodshed!”

Ryoma created distance between himself and Xander, turning to face Corrin in the process. “Corrin! Do not listen to him! That man is a Nohrian commander!”

Corrin bit her lip in uncertainty as her siblings from both countries arrived on the field. Camilla was the first to speak.

“There you are, my darling Corrin! Never leave my side again, hm?” Leo smiled and shook his head, as he was prone to do. “You must have the devil’s own luck, Corrin.” Elise spoke last. “Yay! We got our sister back!”

Hinoka, upon hearing this, scowled and pointed her lance at Elise. “Nohrian scum! First you kidnap her, then you lie to her? Corrin is MY sister, not yours!” Camilla closed her eyes and shook her head in disagreement.

“No, you are mistaken. Corrin is _my_ darling sister. You may not have her.” Xander smiled and turned his gaze to Corrin with hope blazing in his eyes. “Return home, little princess! We can be a family once more!” Ryoma slashed at him, only to be parried by Siegfried. “No, Corrin! We are your true family!”

Both leapt away and turned their attention to the princess. Xander spoke first.

“We have loved you and raised you ever since you were a small child. It is more than blood that ties us together, Corrin. Come home, please!”

“No, Corrin! Hoshido is your true home! Join us, and help repel the Nohrian menace!”

The princess found herself caught between both commanders; both of whom happened to be her brothers. Ryoma extended his arm, beckoning her. “This way!”

Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura ran forward, with the priestess looking at Corrin hopefully. “B-Big Sister?” Camilla, Leo and Elise ran next to Xander in a sort of mirror action. The troubadour looked at Corrin and shook her head. “She’s MY Sister!”

Xander nodded, extending his arm towards Corrin and smiled. “We’re your family!”

All eyes turned to Corrin, awaiting her answer.

As for her, time came to a halt.

_What… should I do?_

_My birth family… they’ve been trying to save me ever since the day I was kidnapped… and if King Garon really did cause that destruction… is following him really a good cause?_

_And yet… can I really turn against the family who has raised me all my life? Part of me wants to believe that King Garon is innocent… that there’s someone else at play here…_

_Return to the light… or embrace the darkness…?_

_I have…_

_...to choose…_

_...my… family…_

“My family…”

...the path was clear. Corrin knew what had to be done. Tightening her grip on the Yato, she spoke.

“I…”

Everyone leaned in, anxious to hear the princess’ answer.

**“...I won’t betray anyone.”**


	2. Into the Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter, and a little bit of fluffy fluff to go with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fire Emblem Fates or the Fire Emblem franchise. They are the copyrighted merchandise of Intelligent Systems Inc.

Chapter 2: Into the Ground

Silence. Complete and utter silence was the only sound in the air on the open field of Hoshido.

Nobody said a word; nobody _could_ say a word, to be more accurate. Both Nohr and Hoshido had expected for Corrin to side with them, respectively. Yet she had just stated before both armies that she would not betray anyone?

Xander broke the silence. “Corrin… what do you mean?” The princess shook her head once more, closing her eyes. “Exactly what I said, Xander. I will not betray anyone…” A tear ran down her face as her grip on the Yato began to loosen up.

“I’m not going to fight against the family in Nohr that has raised me for all these years.” She said with a weak smile. “You, Camilla, Leo and Elise… I can’t fight against you after all this time.”

Xander nodded and bowed his head, clearly touched by his sister’s words. “I truly feel the same, little princess. What binds us is more than just blood.”

Ryoma, on the other hand, wore a face of worry and concern. “What are you saying, Corrin? You would betray your blood family in Hoshido?” Xander reached for his blade, but Corrin intervened, stepping between them. “That’s not it either, Ryoma. I’m not going to fight against you either.”

Taking a deep breath, she reapplied her grip to the Yato.

“Even if it’s only been a few weeks… you are all family to me. You, Sakura, Hinoka and Takumi…” Swallowing her nervousness, she looked up at the Swordmaster’s face. “I don’t want to fight against you on this or any other battlefield.”

Ryoma nodded in approval, smiling earnestly. “I feel the same, Corrin.” This time, Xander was the one baffled by what was happening. “Then who will you join?” The princess shook her head, face directed towards the ground.

“That’s not it at all. I just…” Looking up, she smiled through the tears streaming down her face. “I will not fight against either of you. I will not support one side over the other.”

Silence dawned over the field once again before both princes spoke up.

“Corrin, what are you…”

“...going to do, then?”

She bit her lip; what _was_ she going to do, exactly? If she was not going to join a side, what would she do instead…?

Her chest began to hurt as she spoke up, stating the only idea on her mind.

“I’m sure a peaceful solution exists… if you just lay down your weapons, I’m sure we can-”

Corrin yelped in shock as Xander pointed the tip of Siegfried at her; it did not feel threatening though… it felt protective.

Xander’s shaking form also gave way to the idea he was not entirely fine either.

“Corrin, I can see what you’re trying to accomplish here… and I am truly grateful.” Taking a deep breath, he regained his composure and stared down at Ryoma. “But as your older brother, it is my duty to teach you the truth.” He pointed Siegfried at Ryoma, preparing for battle. “I will take you back home through any means!”

Corrin shook her head wildly. “Xander, wait! I-”

Ryoma interrupted as he drew Raijinto and adopted his stance. “Corrin has just returned home to us; I will not let you take her again!” Xander nodded, keeping his gaze fixed upon the Hoshidan prince.

“Then so be it. It only seems fitting that I meet with my opposing equal upon the battlefield.” Xander kept Siegfried at a level and steady position.

“As it should be! Let us begin!”

Corrin gritted her teeth as she looked at both of her brothers, both having the intent to kill the other.

“Dammit… they won’t listen…?” Corrin sighed and held the Yato in preparation. “If I want any hope of getting across to them, I need to stop them by force!” From both armies emerged a small platoon of troops, each led by a forward command. And the princess was trapped in the middle.

“What do I do…? If I don’t stop them in time, they’ll start killing each other!” Azura narrowed her gaze at both officers before giving Corrin a tap on the shoulder. “There may be a method, actually… if we forcefully take down both brigade commanders, they will have to listen.” The raven-haired noble nodded, settling into a battle stance. Just then, she heard the voices of two people she believed gone.

“M’lady Corrin!”

“Lady Corrin!”

Turning around, Corrin was delighted to see two of her retainers, Jakob and Felicia, approaching with relief written across their faces. Her face brightened and her lips curled into a bright smile.

“Jakob! And Felicia, too! You’re alright!” The butler nodded before doing a once-over of the field and frowning.

“The two of us have been looking for you ever since our separation at the Bottomless Canyon. Now that we’ve found you, I can wholeheartedly say that I am truly delighted to see you are well.”

Felicia rubbed the back of her neck in worry, however. “But… milady, what is going on? Both armies are looking at us with rather great hostility…”

Corrin scratched the bridge of her nose, embarrassed. “Yeah, um… about that… I’m fighting both the Nohrian and Hoshidan armies now.” Felicia nearly fell over while Jakob lost his stance.

“I’ve… chosen not to support either side.”

Felicia was speechless at this bombshell. Jakob simply sighed with exhaustion. “Both armies…? Lady Corrin, what have you gotten yourself into this time…?” He shrugged and withdrew a pair of knives from his suit pocket. “No matter. Whatever your decision m’lady, I will follow you to the end.” Felicia shook herself awake from shock and nodded fervently. “A-As will I, Lady Corrin! You can count on us!”

The princess nodded and turned. Taking a deep breath, she narrowed her eyes and pointed the Yato forward.

“Take down the commanders!”

Jakob and Felicia nodded, running off to confront the lead offense troops while Corrin and Azura made haste to Ryoma and Xander, who were currently embroiled in a dual. The divine swords of both princes clashed over and over, seeming to create a series of electric sparks and shadow-filled bursts that mixed together.

“Xander! Ryoma! Stop fighting!”

The two disengaged and turned their attention to their younger sister; neither was looking pleased, however. Corrin halted upon Xander pointing the tip of Siegfried at her chest.

Unlike a few minutes prior however, it no longer felt protective.

It resonated with enmity, mixed with regret.

“Corrin, why would you do this? You would truly betray your family?”

The princess shook her head in disagreement. “No, that’s not it at all. I’m not betraying anybody, Xander! If you would just listen to me…”

Corrin leapt backwards, narrowly avoiding a slash from the divine sword. “Don’t, Corrin... if you will not join us, then we fight.” He closed his eyes, sighing. Corrin took this moment to notice that Ryoma was no longer attacking… as if he was allowing both her and Xander to settle their dispute.

“Gods, Corrin… I’m so sorry for this. I… I love you, dearest sister. For that, I promise you a quick and painless death. It’s better than allowing Father to strike you down…” Corrin felt a twang of pain in her chest at Xander’s words; he did have a point. Garon was… not _known_ for his ‘kindness’ so to speak. He was a good leader in his own way, always one to jump to his home country's defense but his tactics and strategies left much to be desired.

In a strange way, Xander was offering mercy to the princess. A final act of sibling love towards the newly branded traitor.

And yet…

Dodging yet another blow, Corrin drew the Yato and parried Siegfried aside. “I’m sorry, Xander… but I can’t allow myself to die here. For everyone’s sakes… I ask that you cease fighting!” With those words, Corrin flipped backwards, raising the Yato just in time to block an attack from the Hoshidan prince. The lightning katana and divine sword wrestled against one another in a struggle for dominance as both blood siblings looked each other in the eyes.

“Ryoma…” Corrin said, pushing the Yato against Raijinto as best she could. “Please tell me that you understand…” Both swords disconnected briefly only to immediately slam against each other once more.

“All these years that we lost together… I had always dreamed of someday getting them back, you know. I had hoped that, despite everything… we could be a true family.”

“But we can, Ryoma! If you would just sheathe your blade-”

Ryoma roared and pushed Corrin back, causing the princess to stumble momentarily. “Corrin, I cannot do what you ask; even if it is at the behest of my own sister. Your idea of neutrality will only lead to suffering!”

A single tear ran down the princess’ face as both brothers leapt towards her.

“Then… I ask for your forgiveness.”

A surge of light enveloped Corrin as she transformed into her draconic shape. A mighty bellow escaped her mouth as she swung her tail in a sweeping motion, sending both princes soaring across the plains. Almost immediately after, her form reverted and she was left panting heavily on the soil. Felicia and Jakob rushed to her side, having just taken down both lead officers.

The battle was at a stalemate… for now.

Taking several deep breaths, Corrin swallowed and looked up. “I… I think we finally got them to cease fighting…”

Xander stood up, rubbing his forehead and looking at Corrin with sorrow and disbelief. “Why, Corrin…? Why would you do this? Even after having spent so long with us in Nohr… do you feel no loyalty whatsoever?”

Even though part of her knew it would have no effect, Corrin had to try and convince him. “Xander, I’ve said it over and over… it’s not like that…”

He didn’t listen; his head dropped to face the ground. “I… I always thought of you as my sister…” Xander stomping the ground angrily. “Damn it all.” He turned to face the rest of the Nohrian army. “Hear me! Corrin is now our enemy! She is to be treated as such and captured on sight!”

Corrin's heart sunk. “Xander, no…!” She had the slightest inkling Ryoma would do the same, but all she could hope was to be wrong…

“Corrin…” She turned at her name and bit her lip. “I still remember the pain from the day you were kidnapped. I… I had always thought that if we were reunited, we could perhaps become a true family…” He sighed. “I see now I was mistaken.” Just like Xander, the elder Hoshidan prince spun on his heel to face the soldiers. “Everyone! Corrin is truly lost to us! If she wishes to fight against us, then we have no choice but to fight back!”

 _The dam broke_.

Tears began to cascade out from Corrin's eyes, streaming down her face. “Ryoma…! Xander…!” She felt a familiar tug on her arm; the princess didn’t even have to turn around in order to realize who it was.

 _Azura_.

“Corrin,” the water-haired maiden said with her ever-soothing voice. “It is pointless. Neither will listen to us at this time. We should best make haste and retreat.”

Corrin swallowed and wiped her face with the blue cape, taking a deep breath to follow. With a solemn nod, she turned to face her brothers… _ex_ -brothers, one more time.

“Xander… Ryoma… I pray that both of you will see what I mean one day.”

Having said that, the small company of four turned and fled the battlefield, towards the setting sun that marked the coming end of such a fateful day.

~~~~~~~

How long had they been running, Corrin thought to herself. Minutes, hours… nobody was keeping track in all fairness, but it seemed to last eons. Eventually, the team stopped running to catch their breath. Everyone panted heavily, taking in deep breaths of air and occasionally clenching their chest from the running pains. Finally, Azura spoke.

“I… I believe we have lost them.”

Corrin was silent; her fiery red eyes were firmly directed at the Yato in her grasp. For a brief moment, Azura felt her pulse quicken as she took in the princess’ face… her eyes, how they shined like a pair of ruby gemstones, radiating a sense of passion…

_No. I must not have those thoughts._

Azura took another breath and walked closer to Corrin, placing her hand upon the raven-haired girl’s shoulder in an effort to comfort.

_Wait. Why am I doing this? Think, Azura…_

No such thought came. She mentally berated herself.

“Corrin, listen to me.” Her voice was calm and serene, much like a peaceful river. “You will lose everything if you do not choose a side.” The princess bit her lip; something, Azura noted, that she was now tend to doing in times of stress or self-doubt. “Hoshido or Nohr.” She squeezed Corrin's shoulder tighter but not too much; she didn’t want to hurt the girl.

“Those are you only two choices.”

Everyone went silent, awaiting Corrin's reply.

“...No.”

_Wait… what?_

“There is a third option.” Corrin said, looking the maiden straight in the eyes.

_A third option?_

“I can choose not to support either side.”

Everyone was taken aback, though the princess did not react. Azura briefly found herself at a loss for words before managing to utter the only reply she could think of.

“But… how?”

Corrin gazed at the setting sun, slowly walking towards it. Her voice was cracking while she spoke.

“I have family in Hoshido. I also have family in Nohr.” She wiped her eyes and turned, smiling through her tears, though with how much she cried in a single day Azura was certain it shouldn’t be possible.

“Even…” She paused to gather her voice. “Even if I were to lose everything… even if they all despise me… I can’t choose to side with one against the other.” Wiping away the last of her tears, she gave the best smile she could conjure up given the circumstances. “I simply can’t do that.”

"I don't care if I lose everything," she said firmly. "That's what I've decided."

All three-Felicia, Jakob and Azura-were moved by the young noble’s decree.

_I know what I must do as well._

Azura walked forward and gently placed her hand upon Corrin's own atop the Yato. “Corrin… your words are truly inspiring. I believe in you, and in the path that you have chosen.”

“Azura…”

"My own mother lost her life protecting Nohr," the songstress said. "I think, all this time, I've been afraid of trying to walk the path I've truly desired. But if you're there with me..."

Corrin's face turned a deep shade of pink, and her heart started to race.

She gulped, feeling her face heat up while trying to say the words on her mind. “So please… allow me to… accompany you…?”

Her cheeks went several deeper shades of crimson upon feeling the other girl’s arms wrap around her own slender form.

_Thank the Gods Corrin couldn’t see her expression right now._

“Azura… thank you. Let’s walk this path together.”

Azura smiled… and then almost instantly frowned upon seeing both Felicia and Jakob looking away with a rosy hue upon their faces.

**If only the songstress knew how fast Corrin's _own_ heart was beating, maybe she would have been less embarrassed. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts below and feel free to voice your opinions or anything as well!
> 
> Still looking for co-authors, BTW; hit me up with a message if you're at all interested.


	3. Tales from Nohr: Inner Turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own Nintendo nor Intelligent Systems. Fire Emblem and its titles are the property of the aforementioned company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter that may either remain as a standalone or the beginning of similar chapters in the future. Regardless of the outcome, I plan on releasing a Hoshido version in the near future.

_Intermission: Tales from Nohr_ _  
_ _Inner Turmoil_

_The story thus far…_

_Having refused to side with Nohr or Hoshido, the young princess Corrin sets out to discover her own fate. But at the battlefield, both forces have departed; their will to fight drained from the shock of losing such a precious person._

_As Xander and his siblings make their way back to the Northern Fortress, memories and complicated feelings arise in their minds. We begin this tale with the youngest of the Nohrian children; the optimistic troubadour, Elise…_

_~~~~~~~~~_

“Big brother?” Xander did not utter a word, but just continued to walk silently. Elise frowned; she knew very well why her brother was acting in such a way… but in all honesty who could blame him? She was… not in the best of moods herself either.

She felt a familiar hand place itself upon her shoulder. Turning her gaze, she saw Camilla standing at her side with her eyes clouded. “Elise, dear… I think it is best that you do not talk with him for the time being.” The blonde looked down and nodded quietly, causing the violet-haired woman’s hand to leave her shoulder.

Like the rest of her family, Elise was in a state of confusion and betrayal. It was more the former than anything though; Elise knew what betrayal was, and she also knew that in war such choices had to be made.

_I hate war._

Even though she knew full well the dispute and enmity between the two countries, the princess herself did not share the same feelings. She had a tendency to believe in the good nature of all people, (which often led to countless mishaps) but at the same time she knew full well the danger some people just naturally possessed to the world.

_I wonder what Iago will say about all this._

She never did like that sorcerer who doubled as her father’s advisor. He never appeared or looked trustworthy, and was always moving to push the constant idea of more violence unto the king. Iago was also very quick to denounce people as ‘traitors’ at any opportunity, like when Corrin refused to kill the two prisoners at her receiving of Ganglari.

_Father wasn’t always like that though…_

The memories were faint, but Elise remembered a time when her father was a king and loving man. She recalled images of him smiling down at her when she was but a mere newborn babe, of when his skin was alive and not a shade of pale gray like it was now. In fact, she didn’t recall Iago ever being in Castle Krakenburg until Corrin's arrival when the young healer was still a toddler. The moment he arrived… everything just seemed to head in a bad direction.

_I wanna beat that meanie up._

Unfortunately, as royal advisor Iago was more or less untouchable so that goal wasn’t going to be happening in the near future. That didn’t mean she wasn’t going to try in the future though…

~~~~~~

The welcoming was silent. Elise felt the pressure in the throne room build to unbelievable levels as Xander stood before their father, his head bowed to the ground in shame.

“Father, we have returned…”

It was Iago who spoke. Elise’s blood started to boil at his arrogance. “Hm, so soon Prince Xander… and do forgive me for my manners but I don’t see that little traitor Corrin in your group.” He walked closer, grinning wickedly. “Tell me, young Prince… you _did_ retrieve her as the King commanded, yes?” Xander swallowed nervously; Elise knew that he wasn’t scared of Iago in the slightest (he even outright stated in the past that the mage was a constant source of irritation for him) but when in front of Garon, Xander seemed to lose all composure. He spoke up.

“No, we failed to secure her unfortunately. She-”

Iago chuckled, interrupting his answer. “So you’re saying that she remains with Hoshido? Well, this simply won’t do. Such actions call for death! Wouldn’t you agree, my King?” He looked towards Garon, and the ruler of Nohr simply nodded in response. The pressure within the chamber intensified.

Iago turned back to face the royal children, waving his hand. “The King has spoken. Corrin is now a mortal enemy to Nohr and is to be killed on sight.” He grinned wickedly as he paced to and fro the sides of the room. “I trust there will be no issues, yes?”

Throughout the entire discussion, Garon had yet to utter so much as a grunt. It was as though Iago was speaking for him, expecting him to simply agree and go along with whatever his advisor said. Xander silently nodded. “There… will be no problems, Father. Corrin is… no longer my sister. I will execute her on sight.”

Elise could feel the instability in the Prince’s words. His spirit, normally unfaltering and stalwart, was visibly shaken and in a state of conflict. Even though his mouth was saying Corrin was no longer any sort of family… it didn’t take much effort to see he was having difficulty convincing himself of this fact. Turning one’s own sword against someone you have known for so long is not a simple task.

Despite all of this, Elise remained stalwart. She would continue to believe in Corrin no matter what happened; that is what family does after all.

As the young royals went to their rooms for the night, the princess heard a slam from inside Xander’s quarters. Deciding it was a better option to not bother him, she walked past his door in silence.

None of her retainers made any sort of attempt to talk with her.

~~~~~~~

Xander’s hand trembled against the cold stone wall as a tear ran down his face. What he said in the throne room reflected _nothing_ of what he was truly feeling in that moment.

“Gods… why? Why is fate so cruel?”

Xander had known for some time that Corrin was not his sister by blood, but to him… blood meant little when it came to familial bonds. He had always thought of the younger girl as his sister, caring nothing for the lack of blood relation. Though it was a fact he had only just learned of Corrin's true Hoshidan blood ties… this, again, mattered little to the prince.

His views on war were vastly different from that of his father. He detested needless bloodshed and constantly sought a method of victory that made little to no use of it.

Xander recalled a time in his very first campaign; following Nohr’s victory, he led an aid group to the conquered land in an effort to assist in repairing the damage caused by the conflict. His opponents always deserved respect in his eyes; they were human just as him.

And now all of the sudden, he has been told to treat his own sister as an enemy… no, a _traitor_ of all things; something not even considered to be deserving of humane treatment in a way.

He turned his gaze towards Siegfried, which lay beside the wall… then tore it away just as fast. Xander could do without the sight of his divine blade at the moment… it brought up thoughts that he would rather not have.

Outside the door, Laslow let forth a deep sigh as he rubbed his shoulder plate; though eavesdropping wasn’t exactly an honorable activity to partake in, especially for retainers of the royal family, the young mercenary could not help but do so anyway. He had been walking past Xander’s room in the first place and only happened to listen in by chance. Inhaling deeply, Laslow raised his hand to the doorknob.

“Laslow, wait.”

Turning his head to the direction of the voice Laslow’s eyes met with those of Selena, a close friend and retainer to Camilla. Sighing, the young man lowered his hand.

_He’s not smiling._

Normally, the swordsman was a beacon of joy and happiness; he had an ability to wear a smile even in the darkest of moments. Frowning… never meant well.

“Selena… is the same thing happening to Lady Camilla as well?” The girl nodded solemnly, eyes directed towards the stone floor. “Yeah. It’s… not pretty, to say the least. Can’t really blame her though. It isn’t much of a secret how much she adores Lady Corrin after all.”

Laslow bit his lip, nodding. “And what of Lord Leo?”

“He refuses to show it but there’s no denying Lord Leo is in pain.”

Both mercenaries turned, quietly nodding at Odin’s words. For a moment, nobody said anything; finally, Laslow broke the depressing silence.

“How about we go down to the mess hall and grab something to eat? Don’t know about the two of you but I am starving.”

With nothing else to do, both Selena and Odin agreed. All three headed down to the dining area, despite the late hours.

~~~~~~~

Leo’s face was buried in his hands. If this was a joke of some kind, then by the gods was it in poor taste.

His own sister, now branded a traitor… was it punishment of some kind? An act of retribution for something he had done?

_If so, then I should consider this a slap on the wrist considering some of the wrongs I have committed._

Everything about this felt wrong in every sense of the word. Why should he commit such an act like fratricide? Surely there was some other way… _surely_ the only answer wasn’t to kill her, right?

Screaming, Leo stood up and slid everything off the table in front of him. Objects shattered and cracked upon hitting the floor as Leo slammed his hands upon the wall, breathing heavily.

“Corrin… why you? Gods, why did it have to be _you_?”

Discovering the girl was not his blood sibling was one thing, though he had always maintained his doubts of their heritage. And if she had chosen to side with Hoshido just a few hours prior… well, she hadn’t. So all things considered, that kind of thinking was pointless.

He just never expected for her to challenge both armies at the same time. Just a few weeks prior she refused to kill the Hoshidan prisoners at her test out of what could be considered naivety. Fast forward to several hours past and she had stated to all that neither Nohr or Hoshido would be receiving her aid.

If only she could witness the utter chaos her declaration brought unto both kingdoms.

In fact, the war that had been boiling in its intensity suddenly went cold; both armies just retreated after the sudden incident on the fields.

Trembling, Leo moved away from the wall and walked towards his bed. A good night’s sleep ought to do him a measure of good. As the young mage changed into his nightwear, he found his gaze locked onto the framed painting that hung upon his wall.

_It was a portrait of the royal family; Corrin included._

Leo stared at the painting for what felt like hours before finally managing to tear his eyes away. _I cannot let emotions cloud me. I should think on this more after I have cleared my head._

Leo did not sleep soundly that night.

~~~~~~~

Shattered bits of wood and wayward straw littered the training room as another dummy was brought out for the malig knight. The area was cleared of all people, save Camilla, who swung her axe in a single motion and cleaved the training figure straight down the middle.

Generally when she was under stress, Camilla turned to needlework as a method of relaxation (and due to such developed quite a natural talent for it) which often led to the creation of a gift for Corrin. Blankets, cloaks inscribed with the Nohrian emblem… the list was nigh endless.

_Never again would she be able to partake in such pleasures._

One thing nagged at the back of her mind, however; how could Corrin be branded a traitor if she had made it clear she would not choose a side? If she truly had turned traitor, then one thing made no sense.

_She did not take a single life on the battlefield that day. She merely incapacitated the forward command squads, then disarmed both Xander and Ryoma. No blood was spilled._

Camilla didn’t notice as the next dummy had already been set up, as she was too busy sorting out her thoughts. By the time she realized, she didn’t feel up to it anymore. Camilla dismissed the training hall workers and returned to her room with nary a word.

Strangest of all was the chance she had _following_ the battle; Corrin had a perfect chance to end either (or _both_ ) of the princes with ease and yet she didn’t take it. Rather than stay and fight, she chose to flee. Where she fled _to_ was anyone’s guess however. But that mattered little now when both kingdoms now denounced the young princess as a traitor.

Lighting a candle, the violet haired beauty walked to her dresser and pulled out her nightgown. She threw it on haphazardly, merely draping it across her shoulders before collapsing on top of her mattress.

A sudden realization came to her; one which caused the tears she had been so desperately holding back to cascade forth.

_Today was Corrin's birthday._

As the malig knight sobbed quietly into her pillow, she cursed herself.

**_She had made a beautiful silver cape, trimmed with gold lining; a birthday present for her beloved sister._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's the end of this intermission. Please leave your thoughts down below!
> 
> And now, a little poll! From time to time I may put a poll at the chapter end notes to help decide a few things of where this story may go in terms of small things.
> 
> The first question; what castle style should be used for the Astral Plain? If you need a refresher, here are the options.
> 
> Hoshidan style  
> Wind Tribe style  
> Nohrian style  
> Chevian style  
> Nestrian style  
> Izumite style
> 
> I'm looking forward to hearing everyone's thoughts!


	4. Tales from Hoshido: Visions of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Hoshido version of the Nohr chapter I wrote last time. As always, please R&R and above all... enjoy~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or Fire Emblem Fates... do I really have to write this every single time? ;_;

_Intermission: Tales from Hoshido_ _  
_ _Visions of Time_

_The story thus far…_

_Princess Corrin of Nohr, now revealed to be Princess Corrin of Hoshido, has made her path known across all the world; she stands alone, taking up arms against neither of the two nations. Following her departure to whereabouts unknown, the armies of Nohr and Hoshido leave the battlefield, morale shaken by the girl’s decision._

_On one side of the spectrum, we saw the pain that the Nohrian siblings were fighting through._

_But at the same time, the Hoshidan siblings are facing their own doubts and devotions; who can they trust… and who they must doubt._

_We begin this tale with the shy, yet purehearted maiden Sakura who, along with her family, have returned to Castle Shirasagi…_

~~~~~~~~

 _Don’t cry. Do_ not _cry._

Sakura wasn’t sure what to think anymore; the princess had long desired to stand alongside the older sister she barely had a chance to know. She had cried for years following her kidnapping, always wondering what she looked like, the kind of person she had become. Would she be nice and caring? A stalwart defender of the just?

...Now she would never find out.

_Even so, I can’t cry._

Sakura wasn’t trained in the art of war; she had a distaste for the taking of lives. The stories she had been raised with about Nohr were all she’d ever known about the country as well, so she wasn’t under the impression that Nohrian people were pure evil. But like a good, obedient child she accepted the lessons and stories as a gospel regardless of what her moral compass said otherwise.

_Big Sister… I don’t understand…_

***SLAM***

Sakura yelped in surprise and looked forward; there stood Yukimura, all kinds of angry and disgusted. The man was Hoshidan to the bone and, while a thoughtful man nonetheless, he was loyal to a very dangerous fault.

“Are you certain, Prince Ryoma? Lady Mikoto’s own _daughter_ has dared to turn against her homeland?”

Ryoma nodded solemnly. “I’m afraid that’s the case, Yukimura. However-”

Yukimura shut his tome loudly and paced back and forth. “And here I believed her to be a true Hoshidan at heart.” He sighed. “Perhaps it is good Lady Mikoto wasn’t here to bear witness after all… seeing her own beloved daughter betray her true family.”

Takumi scoffed, crossing his arms. “I _told_ you she wasn’t worth our trust. People from Nohr just can’t be taken at their word, end of story.”

Sakura felt her chest tighten; Takumi was most likely still shaken by her sudden act and just couldn’t muster up the courage to admit how he really felt. She remembered how, during the short two weeks Corrin stayed with them, he would stay up late in his room reading his diary entries aloud; the pages consisted of various topics, but all revolved around his long-lost sibling. He wanted to do things with her, ranging from archery practice to Hoshido cuisine… legends and culture… He even expressed a slight interest in Nohrian lifestyle, as if she would be the bridge between their nations.

Feeling her chest tighten, Sakura attempted to speak only for Yukimura to interrupt. “I know, Prince Takumi. We should have killed her the moment she uttered those words… when she made that terrible choice.”

_Stop it…_

_Stop saying mean things about her…_

_She’s still my sister…_

“Enough!”

Ryoma’s voice echoed throughout the hall. “Yukimura, you refused to let me finish what I was going to say. Corrin  _may_ have betrayed us; it isn’t definitive.”

Takumi raised his eyebrow, shocked. “And how would you know?”

“Because she attacked the Nohrian troops as well. If she had truly betrayed us for them, I highly doubt she would have defeated her own ‘allies’ in the first place.”

Silence filled the room as Ryoma continued to speak.

“Furthermore, she didn’t leave in the direction of Nohr but instead continued deeper into Hoshido territory.”

“That’s right…!” Hinoka widened her eyes and folded her arms. “Up north is considered neutral territory as well since it’s close to the Bottomless Canyon; that is- _was_ considered our non-violence border until…” The pegasus knight went quiet, and for good reason; too much had happened in a single day for there to be anymore unneeded stress factors.

Ryoma sighed and walked to the table Yukimura stood in front of. “You three; head to your rooms.”

_Huh?_

“Big Brother,” Sakura asked, her voice stuttering. “W-what do you mean?”

Ryoma turned his face and Sakura backed away; he was _mad_. “Exactly what I meant, Sister. Return to your quarters. I must discuss… important matters with Yukimura.”

The three siblings nodded and departed for their respective rooms while the eldest prince turned to face the royal tactician; his mind was elsewhere, however.

Ryoma still vividly recalled the day Corrin's kidnapping occurred; she was only a mere child of six years, and already displaying the qualities of true leadership. She could be strong-willed and determined but also kind and carefree. Even though Ryoma was the crown prince he hadn’t truly started to show signs of being a ruler until two or so years after his sister was taken.

It wouldn’t be a stretch to call him jealous, all things considered. Though loved his siblings, he also felt inferior in Corrin's shadow. He desired to have her ability to lead and command, to fight for something greater.

He… wanted to be his sister.

Perhaps it was that jealousy which led him to take no actions on the day of her kidnapping. If he had done something… _anything_ , even…

 _I cannot dwell on the past_.

“...therefore, I believe it to be imperative that we take up sanctum in- Lord Ryoma?”

The prince gasped and shook his head. “Apologies Yukimura. I… believe I should retire for the night as well.” The tactician blinked, and slowly nodded his head. “I understand milord. Please, get some rest. But before you leave I must ask something of you.”

Ryoma looked up, perplexed. “What do you mean?”

Clearing his throat and adjusting his glasses, Yukimura took a deep breath. “I humbly request permission to dispatch a squadron to find and eliminate Ladies Corrin and Azura. They have betrayed Hoshido and deserve a traitor’s death in my eyes.”

The prince looked away, clenched his fist… and nodded solemnly. “...Permission granted, Yukimura.” The tactician bowed respectfully before departing as Ryoma headed up to his room.

_I’m sorry, Mother… I never wished for this… for any of this._

~~~~~~~

 _THWACK_.

Takumi let out a deep sigh before pulling the mystic string of Fujin Yumi once more and causing an arrow to conjure itself. He let go and the arrow soared through the air before embedding itself in the target; an old painting of Corrin as a newborn babe.

_Notch. Pull. Release._

_Notch. Pull. Release._

It was like a clockwork mechanism was busy at work inside the young man’s mind, repeating a simple process over and over.

He was completely silent the entire time, repeating the act with no errors or problems. To an onlooker, it would simply appear as though the young prince was exacting a sort of revenge upon the newly branded traitor, especially given how harshly he had spoken about her not long ago.

But what he actually felt was far more complex.

Takumi was… _confused_.

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Corrin when she returned to Hoshido; he was more wary than anything. Seeing a blood sibling return after years spent with a mortal enemy would cause such feelings to arise anyway. Though to see his other siblings instantly trust her _was_ rather irritating and naive in his view he couldn’t really blame them. Hinoka and Sakura idolized Corrin in such ways most people couldn’t imagine.

He moved to notch another arrow but stopped, sighing heavily. _Enough for tonight_ , he thought as he set the Fujin Yumi aside and flopped onto his bed. Closing his eyes to relax, he recalled something from just two weeks back, when Corrin returned.

_He wanted to walk up to her, extend his arm… and say ‘I missed you, Sister.'_

But instead, he just told her that the princess wasn’t his sister in any way, that he would be watching her for any ‘spy-like activities’ she might commit.

Takumi held his arm over his face and sobbed.

_I wish I could go back in time and undo that._

Without warning, images flashed into the prince’s mind; he was no longer in his room but instead standing within what appeared to be a completely destroyed version of the throne room; black ooze leaked everywhere and he was holding the Fujin Yumi. And standing before him were two girls that he instantly recognized.

_Corrin and Azura._

But something was off; Corrin was still holding the Yato, but it had become eveloped in a magenta hue. Furthermore, the two top sockets of the blade were lit and the hilt had taken a new form. The blade was extended, looking very similar to a Nohrian armament. What’s more, the Fujin Yumi… _burned_ to the touch. It was like the weapon itself was refusing to give him any sort of power.

Takumi opened his mouth to speak, but was horrified at what came out.

 _It was a voice of something demonic_.

“Kill… YoU…! Why won’t the Fujin Yumi… obey me!?”

Corrin closed her eyes and replied; a tear ran down her face as she spoke.

“You have no right to wield that weapon, demon. The divine bow, Fujin Yumi, belongs to my brother Takumi; the body you’ve so cruelly robbed of an honorable death. But I swear on my honor as a royal member of Nohr… I _won’t_ let him be your puppet any longer.”

Opening her eyes, Corrin adopted a Nohrian sword stance and gripped the Yato with both hands. “Now! Come at me monster, and behold the power of the Shadow Yato; the dark blade of conquest and honor!”

Her eyes narrowed as she leaned back, preparing for a thrust.

 _“_ ** _FOR NOHR!_ ** _”_

Corrin dashed forward, embedding the sword in Takumi’s gut before violently ripping it sideways.

The dream ended and Takumi awoke in cold sweats.

“What… what in the world _was_ that…? Some kind of vision…?”

He panted heavily for several minutes before laying back down.

But sleep never came.

~~~~~~~~

Hinoka barely ate her dinner, pushing it away only a few small bites. She didn’t feel hungry in all honesty, after what had transpired just a few hours ago.

_Corrin… gods, tell me why…_

The fiery redhead didn’t know what to do anymore, or if she _wanted_ to do something anymore. Corrin had been her idol, so much to the point that it was her kidnapping which prompted her to take up arms at just seven years of age. She spent years struggling to learn how to properly ride her pegasus but was never allowed to leave Hoshido in pursuit of her sister. So for her to return after twelve long years only to declare opposition against _both_ kingdoms… it gnawed at her very soul.

Wait.

 _Both_ kingdoms?

Hinoka’s gaze widened and she shot upwards, unwittingly sending her food and silverware through the air and onto the floor with a loud crash. Not even ten seconds went by until her door was opened by her witty retainer Azama, who simply sighed at the mess on the floor. “I’ll get it for you, milady,” he said with a small bow. After cleaning up the accident, he bowed once more and left, closing the door behind him.

Hinoka’s face went slightly red at the event that just transpired. Taking a few deep breaths to calm her nerves she returned to what she was previously dwelling on; that being Corrin's stance in the war.

 _She had declared a state of neutrality_.

The red-haired noble began to pace back and forth, arms folded across her chest… and stopped cold in her tracks just as fast she had started.

_She wasn’t in her room anymore; she standing between two very familiar people; her sister… and the Nohrian prince, Xander._

Hinoka smiled, reaching out to touch Corrin's face… and was horrified to feel nothing.

 _Her hand passed through the girl’s body, like a ghost_.

She tried to open her mouth to say something but nothing came out, regardless of how much she tried.

 _It’s like I’m not even here_.

Her thoughts were cut short as Corrin's body was launched backwards by an attack from the prince. Hinoka’s hands shot to cover her mouth, fearing the worst but was slightly relieved to see the girl regain her posture; the only problem was that she had to use the Yato for support.

Xander walked closer, pointing the tip of his blade, Siegfried, at Corrin's face.

“I’m sorry, little princess… but this is my duty.” He raised his arm, and Hinoka reached out to scream; again, no sound was made.

“I love you, dear sister.” Roaring, he brought Siegfried down. Corrin's eyes clamped shut…

_A scream echoed… but it wasn’t the noirette._

Hinoka’s mouth trembled with horror at what just transpired; the young girl… Elise, wasn’t it? She had thrown herself in front of Corrin, taking the blow from Siegfried in place of her sister. Her body collapsed to the floor as blood started to form a pool underneath her.

And all the warrior princess could do was just stare, unsure of who or what to accuse. Her mind was screaming with anger at the elder prince for his sudden act of fratricide but in her heart, Hinoka knew he had no intention of harming Elise.

If the blame was to fall on anyone… Hinoka’s hands shot to her mouth and tears began to stream from her eyes. Part of her was curious as to why she would be mourning the death of a Nohrian, a _member of their royal family no less_ , but she just could not help it.

Corrin rushed to Elise’s frail and dying body, screaming for help. Sakura answered and dashed to her sister’s side, waving her rod over the princess; nothing happened, however.

The red-haired tomboy found herself on the ground now, having gone completely silent. Coughing, Elise reached up to touch the face of the girl she had long called ‘sister.’ Corrin wept all the while, holding Elise’s hand gently like a fragile porcelain doll.

“B-big Sister… I’m so glad you… aren’t hurt…” Elise coughed once more, but blood spilled from her lips; a telltale sign that she was bleeding internally. Corrin nodded, still cradeling her younger sibling. “Elise… w-why…? Why would you…?”

Xander knelt across from Corrin, and Hinoka could hear him sob with grief. Elise smiled to the best of her ability, given the condition she was in.

“Because… I love you, Sister… I love all my family members… That’s why… I don’t want you to… fight… I want us… to be happy again…”

“ _Elise_ …!” Corrin shook her head and pressed her forehead against that of the blonde. Chuckling softly, Elise struggled to touch Xander’s knee. The prince gasped and shook his head. “Sister, I…!”

“Xander… please, don’t fight Corrin anymore… the more we fight… the more… we all suffer… it creates… a never ending… cycle of hate…” Looking into his eyes, Hinoka realized her last words were approaching.

“Please, Xander… give peace… a chance… for… me…” Her voice caught on something, and her body went completely limp.

 _Elise, a kindhearted and young Nohrian princess who wouldn’t dare hurt a soul, had her life snuffed out by the flames of war in Hoshido’s quest for justice_.

Corrin shook her head, unable to accept what happened. “No… No, no no…! Not… not this…!” Raising her gaze to the ceiling, she screamed in an otherworldly voice.

“ _ELISE!!!_ ”

The sheer volume of the princess caused the illusion around Hinoka to shatter… and she found herself in her room once more. Yet the visions were still burned into her mind’s eye. Hinoka trembled, taking several steps backwards before collapsing onto her bed.

She was a rational girl, and always tried to keep her thoughts grounded in reality.

If she was correct, then what just transpired was anything _but_ grounded.

If she was correct…

_Hinoka had just witnessed a vision of sorts; not just any vision either._

_She had borne witness to a vision of another time, where her dear sister allied with Hoshido_.

Hinoka wasn’t sure if she should be happy or upset however. A few hours ago, she would have been over the moon. But now…? If having stood with the family of her birth meant enduring so much hurt like what had just been shown to her…

 _She’d much rather have Corrin be happy than miserable_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'm sorry about the long wait since my previous update.
> 
> Going forward, I'd like to start with a belated Happy New Year, and I also hope all of you had a wonderful holiday season. As for the next chapter, I've run into a bit of a snag with it; how to properly describe the 'tactical movements' in the battle scenes.
> 
> Writing the 'combat engaged' scenes is something I can do (albeit with difficulty IMO); the strategy-based movement on the other hand... I'm struggling to hell and back with it.
> 
> I'm honestly trying my best, but I can't make any promises that said scenes will be what would be considered 'good.' That being said...
> 
> If you, or someone you know, is experienced at describing these kinds of scenes, I would be incredibly honored to add that person as a co-author to help with writing them. Hell, I'm open to anyone lending a hand to whatever they believe can be improved upon, big or small.
> 
> Please don't take this as begging or me putting this story up for adoption; I have no intention of orphaning this work for any reason at the moment, nor the coming future. I'm merely saying that help, constructive criticism or assistance of any kind will be accepted with enthusiasm.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I promise; the next chapter will be posted ASAP.


	5. Unspeakable World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Fire Emblem Fates' nor the Fire Emblem franchise. Both are copyrighted property of Intelligent Systems.
> 
> The story so far...
> 
> After refusing to stand with either nation, Corrin suddenly realizes that she also has no plan on how to proceed. However, Azura reveals that there is a secret land that will make everything clear. But another enemy lurks, this one being within the girl's own heart... what will it mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm 5 days late, but... Happy 2017~! ^.^
> 
> Sorry about the long delay, but here's our return to Corrin's tale! This one's easily my longest chapter so far, and I'm pretty proud of it... except for the battle scene. I'm not entirely confident about it. I'll explain at the bottom.
> 
> As always, please enjoy~!

The cooling night air brought a sense of peace over the black-haired noble. By chance, she had come across a small lake while taking a short walk and, with nothing else to do, decided to relax for a little while. Corrin blinked and sighed happily as she took in the scenery; the reflection of the moon upon the surface was especially beautiful.

_Reminds me of where I first met Azura._

At the thought of her name, Corrin's face went slightly red. For a while now, the noble had been having… certain _thoughts_ about the songstress. Thoughts that usually resulted in her often excusing herself in the maiden’s presence or outright avoiding her altogether. In fact, such thoughts were the reason she went for a stroll to begin with.

“Corrin?”

_Oh shit._

Turning around, Corrin silently thanked whatever gods were listening that it was nightfall.

Though considering how intensely she was blushing at the moment, it may have well been daylight.

Fortunately Azura didn’t notice; she just smiled, causing Corrin's heart to beat ever faster.

“Oh… um… hi Azura.” The princess closed her eyes and tried to calm herself, using every ounce of her willpower to do so.

 _No good. I need a topic of conversation. Something…_ **_something_**...

Picking something at random, she stood and looked straight forward. “Azura, I was thinking… we have many similarities don’t we?” Azura tilted her head in curiosity. “How so?”

“Well,” Corrin said, placing her hand upon her chin. “I’m a princess of Hoshido who was raised in Nohr. And you…” She pointed to Azura. “You are a princess of Nohr raised in Hoshido.” The songstress nodded, unsure of where the discussion was headed. “Yes, but… what of it?”

Corrin leaned against a nearby tree, hands still upon her chin. “Well, I was thinking that because of this… we may have some different views on both nations. Perhaps we can even create a new perspective from our time spent living there.”

Azura smiled in agreement. “An interesting idea. I’d be delighted to discuss it with you.” Again, Corrin felt her heart quicken.

_Damn me._

Taking a deep breath, she folded her arms and looked up at the moon. “Alright. Let’s start with Hoshido..” Corrin closed her eyes and exhaled. “The way I see it, everything there appears so bright and warm. The land is fertile, nature blooms all over… nobody seems wanting for more, either.”

Azura closed her eyes. “A valid and fair analysis. The level of bounty and plentifulness is, in a strange way, the primary source of the kingdom’s happiness.”

Corrin grinned, nodding in agreement before shifting to a gaze of deep contemplation. “Yet, despite all of that… they always have the threat of a potential Nohrian invasion looming just over the horizon.”

Azura swallowed and nodded. “Very true, and that makes it seem unfair in a way; Nohr is almost always the aggressor, and without any kind of reason to visibly speak of...”

Corrin shook her head, frowning. “That’s true, but… what if you consider the Nohrian side of things? Imagine how the people of Nohr view Hoshido, for one thing.” Azura placed a hand upon her chest and grimaced. “I… suppose that the carefree attitude of Hoshido may very well appear as indifference to those beyond its borders. Perhaps it gives people who are foreign to the kingdom a strong opinion that Hoshidan people are very self-centered; that so long their kingdom is at peace, nothing else matters.”

Corrin blinked and thought on what she had heard. “I hadn’t actually considered that, much less hear it be said… but it could very well have some merit. It may very well be one of the main causes of animosity between both kingdoms in the first place.”

The songstress smiled wide and nodded, sending the dragon princess’ heartbeat skyward. “Corrin, thank you. I’m glad I was able to look at this situation with a new perspective and clarity. In fact… I think we would benefit even further from continuing this conversation.”

Corrin just nodded and watched Azura take lead; the princess was… entranced. She knew it wasn’t commonplace for girls to think other girls were attractive or ‘cute’ (as Elise would put it) but from the things Camilla usually said it was more in the way of a compliment, from one friend to another. But in the light of the moon, Azura’s body seemed to take on a quality akin to what one may call aetherial...

“Corrin?”

Hearing her name, the noirette shook herself awake from the thoughts she’d been having and looked up. “Oh, um… sorry Azura. I was out of it for a minute there.” The songstress walked back to her friend, with her body practically radiating with concern.

“Corrin, is everything alright? If something troubles you, I am always here to talk with you about it-”

Corrin shook her head and walked past, keeping her eyes forward. “It’s nothing, Azura. I’m fine.”

“But still-”

“I’m _fine_.”

Azura paused in surprise, but slowly nodded, even though she knew Corrin couldn’t see due to her back being turned. “Alright. Just… please tell me if anything troubles you.”

Corrin didn’t respond for a moment. After a short while, she turned around and nodded. “I will. Thank you, Azura. Now… let’s get back to the others, okay…?”

Inside, Corrin mentally berated herself for what had just transpired. She knew that Azura only meant well with her words… yet she snapped at her like it was nothing…?

_I just don’t want to see her in pain…_

~~~~~~

Upon returning, both girls noticed that dawn had already began to break on the horizon. Corrin groaned, praying quietly that she would still be able to function as Jakob prepared a makeshift breakfast; bagels topped with creamed cheese. Felicia insisted on helping but gave up after what Corrin believed to possibly be the twelfth time. After everyone finished eating, the Ice Tribe scion spoke.

“Milady, I… um… I hate to be the one asking this, but where are we to go for the time being? We don’t have many friends in either Nohr or Hoshido right now… and I’m worried that it will only be a matter of time before the armies find us.” Corrin grimaced; she was right; both Nohr and Hoshido were hostile to them now… Indeed, she hadn’t picked a side but where did that leave her now? She wasn’t even certain if this choice was realistic anymore, much less _possible_.

_I didn’t think this through, did I…?_

Azura broke the silence. “...If I may…? I believe there is a place where we can hide while the armies search for us. It… may interest you, Corrin.” She felt a bead of sweat run down her face; the location she was suggesting could very well only lead to _more_ issues on top of the ones they already had…

_Perhaps I should just drop the subject…_

“Really, Azura? Where?”

_Damn. Too late now._

The dancer looked up to see the princess’ smiling face, which in turn caused her heart to quicken its pace. Now that Corrin had taken an apparent interest in it there was no chance to rescind her statement. Taking a deep breath, she answered.

“It is the place responsible for this conflict between Hoshido and Nohr… and where the true nature of this world is held…”

The noirette crossed her arms. “The true nature of this world… Please, take us there Azura.”

The frail singer nodded and turned around, leading the group to their destination.

~~~~~~~

A few hours of walking led the group to the most unexpected of locations.

“Wait…” She said in a mixture of confusion and worry. “This is the Bottomless Canyon where we lost Gunter.”

It was true; after King Garon sent her off with the Ganglari on a ‘special assignment’, both she and Gunter had been attacked by their escort; a high-ranking Nohrian soldier by the name of Hans.

_That traitorous dastard…_

Again, Azura’s voice broke the raven-haired noble of her daydreaming. Gathering her thoughts, Corrin remembered what she meant to ask. “Is… there a reason you’ve brought us here Azura?”

The songstress was quiet for a few seconds before nodding. “Yes. The only thing that will prevent the armies from locating us now… is to jump into the canyon.”

_What._

Corrin blinked, taking in Azura’s statement. Jump into the canyon…? Did she hear her right? It didn’t help that the maiden had said it so calmly; in Corrin's eyes, Azura had worded it as if she was just going for a relaxing stroll.

Jakob was even more baffled. “Jump _into_ the canyon? Milady, are you sure?” All eyes turned to the butler; his disbelief was very understandable after all. “It is called the BOTTOMLESS Canyon for a reason. Indeed, nobody may find us… but we will be ghosts!”

Azura closed her eyes and sighed. “I understand your skepticism… but it is the only way. You must trust me.”

 _Trust_.

Corrin knew what had to be done.

“...Azura, you promise to explain everything once we arrive?” The maiden nodded.

“Okay,” Corrin said with a smile. “I believe you.”

Now it was Felicia’s turn to be dumbstruck. “Lady Corrin? Are you serious!?” Jakob didn’t say anything; the Ice Tribe girl summed it up perfectly.

Corrin nodded once more. “You guys… I trust in Azura. Even if we haven’t known each other for that long… I’m certain that she isn’t lying.”

Azura felt her heart soar with joy. “Corrin… thank you!” Turning, she extended her arm with a smile. “Let’s go!”

Corrin placed her hand in Azura’s and ran alongside her to the bridge that was perched across the canyon.

Jakob swallowed. “Okay… focus Jakob… if Lady Corrin can do this… so can you…! Felicia, are you-”

The maid had already followed after the two princesses. Sighing, Jakob ran after them; he was slightly embarrassed to be the last one to go as well.

Azura stood on the other side of the rope barrier that acted as guard rails for the old bridge; her face was directed at Corrin's own, and radiated with happiness and belief. Closing her eyes, she let go of the rope and allowed her body to plummet into the valley below. Corrin stepped forward, staring in awe at Azura as she fell; arms and legs spread like a bird, as if this was second nature to her. Swallowing her fears, Corrin took a step back, counted to three…

...and jumped.

The entire world spun around the princess as she desperately tried to balance herself in the free fall. Wind howled in her ears and rushed past her body, causing her to shield her face after finally positioning herself in such a way that she could lock her eyes to Azura. Corrin kept her body as still as possible; if she flailed, there was a high chance she would smash into the canyon walls and at this velocity, such an impact would be fatal.

She kept falling.

And falling.

Further and further.

All the way down, into the black abyss that stretched for miles before her very eyes.

_Bottomless. Just like the legends._

Corrin felt her heart twinge in betrayal; had Azura… had she lied after all? Had she only befriended the princess just to end her life in such a cruel manner?

_Had her feelings been merely those of illusions; a wishful fantasy born of what would never be?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a blinding light; the intensity caused her to black out.

_Why Azura…?_

~~~~~~

_Gunter was gone; the large hole in the bridge was the only sign that he had existed. Breathing heavily, Corrin gritted her teeth. Hans’ laughed like a maniac, walking ever closer to the vulnerable girl._

_“Aww, miss him already?” He grinned evilly, readying his axe to decapitate the princess. “Don’t worry, girl; you’ll be joining him soon enough!” Hans raised his arm, widened his eyes, and smiled wide. “DIE!!!”_

_He swung his arm downwards…_

_...and his axe shattered. Hans jumped backwards, disbelief and hatred very eminent upon his face. “Wha… how’d you…!? You worthless little-!” He froze in place, mouth trembling at the sight before him._

_Corrin's left hand was no longer human… but instead a sort of longsword made of an otherworldly element. Her eyes were blazing red, fueled by anger and rage caused by the loss of her mentor. Her eyes met those of the Nohrian dastard before her… and she was wearing the very same smile Hans wore just as he tried to kill her._

_“You… will… PAY!” Corrin dashed forward, slicing Hans across the chest with Ganglari. She then turned on her heel and drove the spear-hand through him before stepping back and extending her reach forwards; her hand morphed into what looked to be a dragon’s maw. Corrin roared and fired a massive orb of unknown power at the Nohrian axeman. He screamed in pain and flew backwards, covered in wounds._

_“H-How…? What kind of… FREAK are you!?”_

_Corrin chuckled, walking slowly and pointing her aptly named ‘dragon fang’ at Hans._

_“I could ask you the very same thing.”_

~~~~~~

Corrin stirred before slowly opening her eyes. Instinctively, she palmed the area surrounding where she was lying and, upon making contact with hard mass, pushed herself upwards. A moment later, something clicked.

She wasn’t dead. That, and she was lying upon some manner of ground which indicated that she had landed. Relief washed over her and dissipated all doubts; Azura had not lied.

That thought was very quickly replaced by another once she took in her surroundings; she gave her arm a tight pinch to ensure she wasn’t dreaming.

Floating islands. Blue sky and clouds. Green plant life and forestry.

“What… where in the world…?”

“Lady Corrin!”

The princess looked in the direction from where her name was called and smiled as Felicia stopped a few paces away from her liege to catch her breath. “Are you unharmed, milady?” Felicia’s tone was wrought with concern as she extended both arms to aid her close friend and master. Taking the hand of her clumsy yet loyal retainer, Corrin nodded.

“I’m fine, Felicia. Thanks for your concern though.” She gave her armor sleeves a quick brush to loosen some of the dirt, but this caused the young maid to elicit a whimper of protest and worry.

“Ohhh, not again… I’m sorry for being unprepared, milady. I came all this way to look for you but I don’t even have any first aid supplies…” Corrin giggled lightly and gave the servant a reassuring grip on the shoulder.

“Felicia, don’t worry about it. I’ve said it over and over, even back at the Northern Fortress; you’re a wonderful retainer and an even more wonderful friend. Stop beating yourself up, okay?”

The maid paused to regain her composure only to lose it just as fast. “Much as I would love to believe your words milady… Sometimes, I just think it may be a better idea to just go to a corner and curl into a ball.” Gently, the princess placed a reassuring grip on the young maid. “You’re fine as you are, like I said. Don’t let your faults tell you otherwise.”

“But-” Corrin put a finger to her lips, chuckling. “If it helps put your mind at ease, I make it an order; from a liege to her servant.” Felicia wiped her eyes and took several breaths… before both girls burst into a fit of laughter.

Just then, two more voices sounded through the air; Corrin instantly recognized them as Azura and Jakob. Swallowing and turning on her heel, she waved as both of her friends slowed to a halt.

“Corrin, are you hurt?” The princess shook her head, to which Azura smiled. “I’m glad…” The noirette giggled before clearing her throat and gazing around once more. “Azura, if you don’t mind telling me… where is this place?”

The songstress looked away and placed a hand atop the pendant on her chest. “...This is the kingdom of Valla. A hidden land that exists outside of Hoshido and Nohr.” Taking a deep breath, she paused.

“And it is also the true driving force behind the conflict of the two nations. But all that changed when Anankos took over.”

Corrin tilted her head, confused. “Anankos?” Azura nodded, but Jakob intervened. “Pardon me, milady… but how is it you know so much about this place?”

Again, the songstress paused before speaking. “Because… I am a princess of Valla. My father was the former king, and he was murdered by Anankos.”

The words came as a complete shock to the young bearer of the Yato; Azura was royalty of Valla? She moved to inquire but stopped upon seeing the maiden look around nervously.

“We should find someplace to hide. We’ll be spotted out here.”

Corrin nodded, following her to a small cave entrance. Several minutes passed before the group found themselves in a tunnel complex. For the moment, everything seemed safe.

Azura panted heavily, swallowing on occasion to catch her voice before moving to speak once more. However, a sudden movement within the shadows caught Corrin's eye.

“Azura, get down!”

The black haired princess dashed forward and raised the Yato just in time to parry a sudden attack by what was revealed to be a Hoshidan soldier… although there was something off. He was generating some kind of purple flame from his body, and he made no sound whatsoever. His gaze was unfaltering, completely focused upon his intended target. There were even moments where the young noble could actually watch them go nearly invisible.

With a grunt of effort, Corrin pushed the assailant back and slashed him across the chest. She felt a twang of fear within her heart upon noticing the eerie lack of any sort of voice; rather, the soldier just stumbled back and fell over before vanishing completely. Corrin took a moment to catch her breath as she made an attempt to process what just transpired, but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps emanating through the caves. With a sigh, she readied herself for battle.

“Looks like we have company…” Squinting, Corrin peered into the dark passage but couldn’t make out anything within the vast black sea of shadow. Felicia cleared her throat, prompting everyone to look at her.

“Milady, we should move carefully… I think it goes without saying that there are many more enemies lurking within the darkness.”

Corrin nodded and motioned forward, leading the small band into the dark passage. Just as Felicia suspected, they were ambushed after exiting into another chamber. More of the strange soldiers emerged from the old decrepit forts and, just like the one not moments prior, bore the same oddities as well.

While the fights were not so much of a challenge, Corrin did take one thing into account; none of them displayed what could be considered human-like emotions or army tactics (strategies that the youth could visibly recognize anyway) in the numerous encounters her group found themselves under.

She wasn’t without concern though; Jakob and Felicia were rather gifted warriors, the latter especially but Azura was very frail. Although her veil was amazingly beautiful it offered little to no protection, save perhaps magic tomes. Every time she witnessed the singer enter battle, Corrin was overcome by fear; watching Azura get harmed was one thing but what if she were to…?

Her eyes darted to Jakob, who was currently in a rather hectic knife fight against what looked to be a ninja going simply by appearance. Sneaking from behind him, however, was another enemy dressed in mercenary garb. The butler was too focused on dodging and parrying to notice his flank had been compromised. Dashing from her position, she raised the Yato just in time to push aside the soldier’s thrust and riposte with her own. The sound of her butler’s blade meeting flesh echoed and she turned to witness Jakob dusting himself off.

“Keeping up appearances even in battle, Jakob? I’m impressed.” The retainer grinned and bowed. “I must always be presentable, Lady Corrin.” Rolling her eyes, they pushed onward and eventually arrived in a more open space. Taking a chance to catch her breath, Corrin's gaze shot forwards and time seemed to freeze.

Standing before her, looking the exact same he had as two weeks prior, was none other than her instructor and guardian, Gunter.

“There’s no way… Gunter? Is that you?!” In response, the knight’s eyes went wide and he nodded with approval. “Lady Corrin?! By the Gods, you're safe!”

The princess smiled and wiped her face as a tear ran down her cheeks. “I can’t believe it. You’re alright! But… what are you doing-” She narrowly stepped aside to avoid an attack from another soldier, but had cut her shoulder in the process. Grimacing, she knelt down as the Vallite prepared for another swing… that never hit.

“Don’t even try it, fiend!”

Gunter leapt at the soldier and skewered him straight through his abdomen, kicking him off violently. Wiping his brow, Gunter extended a hand to his young master. “Are you harmed, milady?”

Grinning, Corrin took his arm and stood up. “I’m feeling better already.” He smiled and turned his gaze to the remaining foes. “Please allow me to rid you of these vermin, milady.”

The fight came to a very quick conclusion following that.

After the last Vallite had been dispatched, Corrin walked up to Gunter, still finding it hard to believe her mentor was standing before them. “I’m glad you’re here, Gunter. But… how’d you survive?”

The old man stroked his chin. “After I fell down the canyon, I woke up in a strange area.” He rubbed his shoulder and sighed. “I’m honestly disappointed in Hans. Barely even left a scratch on me…”

_Wait… Hans…?_

“Gunter… I just remembered something. After trying to dispatch you, he said something strange… he told me that he was just following Garon’s orders. Do you have any idea what that could mean?”

Gunter bit his lip in hesitation, which prompted Corrin to just smile. “If it bothers you, we can talk about it later.” The knight nodded and bowed. “Thank you, milady. But on another note… who would this be?” He gestured towards Azura with a raised eyebrow. “I am… Azura. If I told you that I was a princess of Nohr kidnapped as a child… would you believe me?”

Gunter gasped. “Ah…! Yes, I remember… I still regret that day, where I was unable to protect you from your Hoshidan kidnappers…”

“It is of no consequence,” she replied. Corrin stepped in. “Gunter… there’s something else I need to tell you.” Taking a deep breath, she stared into his eyes.

“I’m currently an enemy of both Hoshido and Nohr. I’ve chosen not to side with either one.”

Gunter just sighed and shrugged. “I see… it is your choice, I suppose.”

She extended her arm, smiling. “Will you come along, Gunter?” He gripped it firmly and nodded. “I stand at your side, milady. It would be my greatest honor.”

Without warning, something manifested behind the group, revealing itself to be a strange illusion of what looked like a woman. Pointing a finger, she spoke in a deep, menacing tone.

“Leave, now…” On that, several more soldiers appeared. Azura shot her gaze to Corrin. “We’re outnumbered. Let’s retreat for now.” Corrin shook her head. “I agree… but where!?” The songstress turned and motioned for everyone to follow behind. In a few moments, they found themselves at a strange whirlpool. Azura turned and closed her eyes.

“There is one thing I have forgotten to mention…” Placing a hand over her chest, she looked down. “Whatever happens… do not speak anything of Valla when we return to the world above. If you do… a curse will trigger, and you shall disappear.”

_Is that even possible?_

Everyone went silent until Corrin simply nodded. “I understand,” she said calmly. “I trust you, Azura.” Smiling, Azura nodded before letting herself fall backwards into the empty void below. The noirette and her retainers followed suit.

For Corrin, it was just like when she jumped into the canyon; the only change was that she no longer felt afraid. The songstress didn’t lie at all; she had been telling the truth the entire time, just like the princess believed.

_I have faith in her… and I’m certain she feels the same._

Not even a few minutes passed before the group found themselves in near the bridge from where they had leapt off. Corrina’s heart was ablaze with hope; there truly _was_ a third option now, one that involved neither of her homes needing to be destroyed. All she had to do was tell them of-

_“You’ll… disappear.”_

Her ideal shattered just as fast it had formed. Even if there was a mutual enemy both kingdoms had… she possessed no method of conveying the truth.

“How… are we going to tell them?” Corrin looked to Azura and saw that the maiden was in a state of thought. “Azura…?”

“When dusk turns to dawn, and dawn turns to dusk… the path below shall be revealed.”

Jakob blinked. “Dusk to dawn…? What the devil does that mean?” Gunter’s eyes lit up with realization. “Dawn to dusk… I believe it’s referencing the time of year when the skies over Nohr and Hoshido become switched. If I’m correct… we have several months, perhaps even an entire year before then.”

Corrin folded her arms. “In that case… we need to gather allies. There _must_ be people who don’t want this fighting to continue. We just have to convince them.” Azura shook her head and looked at the black-haired noble with worry. “But how will you convince them Corrin? Both kingdoms have branded you as a traitor…”

Corrin closed her eyes and clenched her fist. “I… I will find a way. Somehow, I will get them to listen.” Azura smiled. “...Very well. If anyone can do it, I’m certain it is you,” she said with encouragement. “Let’s try Hoshido first. I somehow believe they will be more willing to listen.”

“Lead the way!” Both princesses walked off, giggling as if they had reverted to young children at play. Felicia ran after them, nearly stumbling as she did so. Gunter began to follow until Jakob cleared his throat. He turned around and frowned. “Do you require something, Jakob?”

“Oh, just a request is all,” Jakob replied sarcastically. “I’d like a refund on the many tears I mistakenly wept during your so-called death.” Gunter snarled and shook his head.

**“At the very least, it’s good to know your sense of wit hasn’t deteriorated.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that! Now, two things before I finish up.
> 
> First... another poll! This one's different, and could end up affecting the story in the future. What's the question? Well...
> 
> ...should Hans and Iago have a little more importance compared to the game?
> 
> Villain archetypes like Iago's are my absolute favorite; incredibly narcissistic and so sure of themselves to the point they see themselves as the epitome of perfection, and are completely unwilling to accept anything not going their way.
> 
> Leave your thoughts below. And now, the second thing.
> 
> As I said above (and recently added into the notes in the previous chapter), I'm not very proud of the battle scene I wrote; hell, writing battle scenes period is a very major issue I have with writing. That being said... if you or someone you know has experience with writing fight scenes and would like to help out with this story, please let me know. Any kind of help, no matter how big or small, is very much welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> Welp, that's all for now. See ya next time.


	6. Xenologue: Anna on the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own FE, the franchise, or Intelligent Systems. They are copyrighted material.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's call it chapter 5.3 or something, yeah? xD Since Anna's DLC feels somewhat canon in my opinion, it only felt right to add this beloved series-wide merchant to the team.
> 
> I tried to do this fight scene using your feedback, RighteousMaximus, and I'm unsure if it's any better but like you said... just keep posting. ^.^
> 
> Please enjoy~!

“I’m beginning to wonder if taking this path was a mistake,” Corrin said with exasperation. The falling snow did little to aid her, either. Panting and clutching his chest, Jakob managed to speak up.

“Lady Corrin, might I suggest we hurry along? From what I remember, this area is home to a very… notable group of bandits.”

Felicia tilted her head, puzzled at the butler’s remark, before blinking and covering her mouth with a yelp of surprise. “Jakob, you don’t mean those pirate-people, do you?” Now it was Corrin's turn to be confused.

“Pirates? What are you talking about? There’s not even any water around here…”

**“Come on out, lassy! Yer surrounded!”**

Corrin turned in the direction of the voice and narrowed her eyes. “Sounds like these bandits have found a potential victim… let’s go and show them how wrong they are.” She ran off, and her friends followed suit.

At the same time the princess made her way to the source, a rather uncommon scene was unfolding between two very muscular men. The pair was also tanned, although how they had managed to keep it upon a mountaintop was nothing short of a mystery. These two men, Lloyd and Llewelyn, were brothers from parts unknown. The thing that set them apart, according to witnesses, was the almost homoerotic relationship they had with one another. It did not help when one looked at their attire, or lack thereof.

Lloyd knocked on the wall, chuckling like a dim fool. “Come on out, ye stowaway!” After several minutes, the mentioned ‘stowaway’ emerged; a young woman with blazing red hair, and a beautifully designed bow. She sighed, shaking her head in shame.

“When are you two gonna learn that you can’t catch me? I can run circles around the both of you, and we all know it.”

Llewelyn let forth a sharp gasp but his inability to contain the laughter gave away his true feelings. “Arrgh, shave me thimbles Lloyd! She be right!” The woman groaned, placing a hand upon her forehead. Dealing with these two was proving to be a challenge in and of itself.

“Really? ‘Arrgh’? ‘Shave me thimbles’? You pair make sorry excuses for pirates.” Grinning, she closed an eye and wagged her finger. “Why, I bet you don’t even know Shanty Pete’s real name!” With a hearty giggle, she pulled tighter on her cloak to better brace against the chilling winds.

“Poseidon's Beard, Lloyd! We ain’t got a chance!” Llewelyn laughed and wiped his nose, much to the woman’s disgust. “If we only had a bigger crew of swabbies!”

Lloyd chuckled. “Well, it be fortune that I have just that!”

The woman blinked and grimaced. “Oh dear…”

All of the sudden, the woman found herself surrounded on all sides by Lloyd’s ‘reinforcements’; but something was very, _very_ unique about them.

They all looked identical. It was a family of dopplegangers.

Lloyd grinned. “Meet Llarry, Llars, Llindon, Llambert, Llucas, and Llance.”

“While not forgetting Llam, Liam, Lleth, Llamar, and Tom.” Llewelyn finished before laughing. After he finished, the hulking berserker cleared his throat. “Now then, we offer ya a chance to become our prisoner! Or else ye pay a visit to Davy Jones’ locker! Ar har har!”

At those words, Corrin and the others finally arrived. The noirette narrowed her eyes and gasped. “Gods! That woman is under attack by an army!”

Felicia shook her head. “No, milady… it would seem that they are the ‘unique’ bandits Jakob mentioned.” Corrin looked at her retainer, eyes wide. “I feel like I will regret this… but in what way are they ‘unique’, Felicia?”

The scion gulped nervously. “W-well, from what I can gather… they are bandits who have made a name for themselves by pretending to be pirates… I use the term loosely as well.”

“Yes, you mentioned that…” Corrin said, swallowing her nervousness.

“But what _really_ sets them apart is, well… they all look alike. It’s a group of doppelgangers, you could say.”

Corrin grinned and chuckled. “Are you serious? They can’t all look… the…” She paused and blinked, rubbing her eyes just to make sure she was seeing correctly. “...Gods, you were being serious.”

One of the men saw Corrin's group out of the corner of his eye and approached her. “Arr, what have we here? A little girl? Arr, you best give us yer booty!”

Corrin sighed and drew the Yato from her custom-made sheath. “Why is my life so confusing…?” The man chuckled and moved to grab the young princess before violently stopping in his tracks. His eyes went bloodshot and blood trickled from his mouth before the princesses sacred blade was removed from his chest.

The noble grimaced and looked away from the man she had just killed; how many lives would she have to take in this journey? How many would die by her hand?

_How many of these people have families they will never see again because of what she has done, and what she will yet do?_

**No. I must believe in myself, just as Azura believes in me.**

Taking a deep breath, Corrin pointed the Yato forward. “We make for the hostage! Protect her at all costs!”

With a rallying cry, the group dispersed and made for the massive bandit troupe; all the while, Corrin did not notice the shock and disturbance that was apparent within the eyes of her friends.

_Dodge. Parry. Slash. Dodge. Parry. Slash._

Corrin's mind was on autopilot as she cut a bloody swathe through the horde, keeping her face stern and calm as each body fell upon the cold, wet ground. Slowly but surely, the pure white was corrupted and made a dark red as each man fell to the onslaught.

Azura’s eyes widened with sheer terror at the sight unfolding before her; there was no mercy in the girl’s actions, no quarter given to her foes. One of the bandits panted heavily and ran towards Azura but she didn’t notice until he held the songstress tightly against him with his blade placed frighteningly close to her neck. She held her breath and went completely mute as the bandit leaned close to her.

“Don’t even make a sound, y’hear? Yer gonna be my ticket outta here, swabbie.”

Azura glared at him and shook in his grip, only to stop immediately upon feeling the pressure of the blade against her jugular. As she was tugged backwards, a tear began to fall down her face. Was she to die here? A victim, nay, a _prisoner_ to some crude brigand who would take and disgrace her?

_Corrin… someone, help…!_

A bloodcurdling yet abrupt scream sounded from her captor and she felt something sticky and warm land upon her face. Azura froze in place before shakingly turning behind her… and instantly regretted she had done so.

The brigand who had been holding her was dead beyond a doubt; his _head_ had been removed from his shoulders, and blood spurt out of the stump where it once stood. His head had rolled a short distance away from where it was once firmly placed, and was a thing of sheer horror. The face had contorted into a scream, mouth agape with fear. And standing in front of the severed cranium…

... _was Corrin, her navy blue cape now blotched with stains of red_. She turned her gaze to Azura, and stared for several moments before collapsing. Shaking herself free of shock and apathy, the singer scrambled towards the noirette and placed the side of her head against the cold, metallic skin-tight armor of her savior. She held her breath, listening for a heartbeat.

... _one, two… one, two… one, two…_

She breathed a sigh of relief, happy to know that the princess was still alive. Quickly looking around to ensure both herself and Corrin were out of sight, Azura carefully hoisted Corrin onto her shoulder and went into one of the buildings.

“You are **excused**!” Jakob exclaimed as he swung his knife upwards with fierce strength, causing the testosterone-fueled simpleton known as Lloyd to soar into the air and crash against a stone wall. He groaned and made a variety of pained sounds before drifting into a trauma-induced sleep.

Llewelyn gasped, covering his hands with his hands before glaring towards Jakob with anger. “I’ll teach you not to hurt my dear Lloyd!” With what could only be assumed to be a battle cry, the berserker ran towards Jakob. The butler, however, was much more versed in the art of combat as he easily sidestepped the man’s clumsy approach thus causing him to stumble and fall face-first into the snow. Felicia jumped onto his back, delivering a swift dropkick to his spinal area that knocked him out instantaneously. Dusting herself off, she looked to where the woman was… and gasped.

The stone walls had been painted in viscera and gore. Each and every one of the bandits was scarcely recognizable, despite still having human forms. The maid quivered with fear as she took in the gruesome display before her. “Oh gods… did… did Lady Corrin…?”

“She did all this, if that’s what you were wondering.” The maid looked over and saw the woman from earlier turn a corner and approach her. Her face was visibly disturbed, though considering the scene that lay before both girls it was only natural.

“I-I’m sorry about this… I never thought milady could ever be this vicious… we never meant to kill your friends...” The red haired woman shook her head and gave a half-hearted grin. “It’s alright. And these guys weren’t my friends in the first place,” she said with a wink. “These guys stole something of mine, and I was just here to reclaim it.” Looking around, she raised an eyebrow. “Speaking of which… where’d your leader go?”

“I’m right here.”

The woman smiled and winked at the now-awake Corrin. “Thanks for the save. My name’s Anna, by the way. I’m better known as the ‘secret seller’ though. That’s where my real job is after all; sales!” Anna gave a wide smile and a ‘v-for-victory’ sign with her right hand before rubbing the back of her neck. “But still… I don’t think I could ever begin to repay a debt like this. Normally, I’d offer a huge sale but saving my life wouldn’t begin to cover that…”

Corrin shook her head and smiled. “It’s payment enough to see you safe, I assure you. Just knowing you pulled through alright works well for me.” Anna, on the other hand, was not convinced. “But that wouldn’t sit right with me… I mean, there must be SOME-thing…” As if on cue, the rogue’s eyes ran up and down the princess’ garb. “Actually,” she said half-smirking. “Looking up close, your clothes seem kinda unique… like something royalty might wear. Am I warm?”

Corrin blushed and nodded, rubbing the back of her neck. “Royalty…? You wouldn’t be that far off actually…” Anna winked, a wide smile having come across her face. “No kidding! You’re actually a blueblood?”

“Blueblood? I… I’m afraid I don’t follow, Ms. Anna…” Anna waved her hand, chuckling heartedly. “Just Anna is fine. Anywho, blueblood is a term for people of royal birth. Used by people like me, y’know? Merchants and the like.”

“I… see. Thank you Ms- I mean, Anna.” The redhead burst into a laughing fit upon hearing Corrin's stutter. “Wow, you’re quite the card aren’t you? But I digress… because I’ve made my choice!” With another wink and a wide grin, Anna extended her arm to the raven-haired royal. “Your payment for your services… are my services!”

Corrin blinked, then blinked again before shaking herself free of surprise and uttering the only word that came to mind.

“What?”

Anna giggled and forcibly took Corrin's hand, applying a firm grip. “I’m coming along with you, Lady Blueblood! Sticking with you is bound to be both more entertaining _and_ profitable than I ever would’ve had with these clowns. Besides, you saved my life. I _have_ to repay you somehow.”

Sighing, Corrin looked Anna in the eyes and returned the grip, shaking Anna’s hand in the process. “Alright, I guess. It’s great to have you on board, Anna.”

The merchant winked and gave a light half-bow. “I’m looking forward to seeing where this’ll take us, Lady Blueblood!”

And as if to parrot the merchant’s words from earlier, Corrin chuckled and shook her head. “Please, just Corrin is fine.”

After a few more laughs and jokes, along with ensuring the retrieval of all of Anna’s supplies, the group resumed their march. Eventually, the mountain path led back to the mainland, much to everyone’s relief. Catching her breath, Azura looked forwards and smiled.

“Corrin, look! There’s a village out there! Perhaps we can obtain some rest before resuming the travel to Fort Jinya.”

Anna raised an eyebrow at this statement. “Fort Jinya? You guys headed to Hoshido?” Corrin nodded, rubbing the back of her neck in the process. “You could say that…” Just as she was about to explain the circumstances at hand, a scream echoed through the air… coming from the direction of the village.

Turning her attention to the small mass of wooden huts, Corrin waved her friends to follow as everyone hastened to the hamlet.

Not far behind, however, a woman garbed in all black stood perched upon a tree branch. A long scarf covered her mouth, which was curled upwards into a smile.

“You shall not escape, Lady Traitor…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't guessed already, the next chapter (5.6? xD) will be 'Paralogue 1: Tragic Start'.
> 
> And those dastardly ninjas will also be showing their faces to boot! Who exactly is that woman though...? Well, keep in touch for the next chapter~! Adios for now. ^.^


	7. Paralogue 1: Tragic Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Paralogue 1! :D
> 
> I'm still kinda rusty with my battle scenes but I wrote it as best I could. Like I said, it's not a strength of mine when it comes to writing.
> 
> Anyway, I do not own FE Fates nor Intelligent Systems. I do not claim ownership of the franchise or it's characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5.6... or something. xD
> 
> Please keep in mind I'm borrowing a LOT of elements that I tend to use in my playthroughs of the game; Mozu's non-canon ability later on is a heavy example of that, and I'll explain why afterwards.
> 
> As usual, please enjoy and leave feedback- it's the best food for us writers! ^.^

_Here’s a fun little bonus I made for y’all; the lyrics to Azura’s song and the main theme of_ Fates _,_ _Lost In Thoughts All Alone_ _. Go ahead and sing along- nobody’s gonna stop you. ;)_

Chorus

 _You are the ocean’s gray waves, destined to seek_  
_Life beyond the shore just out of reach_  
_Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time_ _  
The path is yours to climb_

Sky Verse

 _In the white light, a hand reaches through_  
_A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two_  
_Waking dreams fade away,_ _  
Embrace the brand-new day_

 _Sing with me a song_  
_Of birthrights and love_  
_The light scatters to the sky above_  
_Dawn breaks through the gloom,_  
_White as a bone  
Lost in thoughts all alone_

(Repeat Chorus)

Land Verse

 _Embrace the dark you call a home,_  
_Gaze upon an empty, white throne_  
_A legacy of lies,_ _  
A familiar disguise_

 _Sing with me a song_  
_Of conquest and fate_  
_The black pillar cracks beneath its weight_  
_Night breaks through the day,_  
_Hard as a stone  
Lost in thoughts all alone_

Depths Verse

 _The path you walk on belongs to destiny,_  
_Just let it flow_  
_All of your joy and your pain will fall like the tide,_  
_Let it flow_  
_Life is not just filled with happiness,_  
_Nor sorrow_  
_Even the thorn in your heart,_ _  
In time it may become a rose_

 _A burdened heart sinks into the ground_  
_A veil falls away without a sound_  
_Not day nor night, wrong nor right  
For truth and peace you fight_

 _Sing with me a song_  
_Of silence and blood_  
_The rain falls but can’t wash away the mud_  
_Within my ancient heart dwells_  
_Madness and pride_ _  
Can no one hear my cry?_

 _You are the ocean’s gray waves,_  
_Destined to seek_  
_Life beyond the shore, just out of reach_  
_Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time  
The path is yours to climb_

_You are the ocean’s gray waves…_

 

“S-stay back! NO!”

A young man screamed in horror before his voice was cut off by the enormous monster before him. Houses were ablaze and the screams of villagers was steadily becoming less audible. An elderly woman and a young girl with curly brown hair panted as they ran from the encroaching horde of eldritch abominations known only as the Faceless.

The woman tripped over an earthen root and fell to the ground, causing the farm girl to shriek in despair.

“Mother! No!” The lass ran back in an effort to help her mother stand up but the woman shook her head and pointed in the direction the girl had been running in.

“Mozu, no! Just run, please! Don’t look back!”

Mozu shook her head, tears welling from her eyelids. “Mother, no! You can’t-!”

It was too late.

Her mother shrieked in horror as a Faceless gripped her head and tore it directly from her shoulders, ending the cry of desperation. Mozu shook her head, and ran as fast as her two legs allowed her. Hazily, she looked about her surroundings before deciding to take cover in the small patch of forest south of the homes. At best, they wouldn’t find her. At worst… she would get to live a little longer.

Meanwhile, on the patch of land just east of Mozu’s village, Corrin and her friends had just arrived. Gritting her teeth, the princess shook her head in disbelief.

“The Faceless…? Then, is what Hinoka said true? Is Nohr really using these things to kill innocent people of Hoshido?”

Panting and pulling back on a bowstring, Anna shrugged and looked to her new contractor. “Beats me, but I don’t think it’s just Hoshido, Miss Blueblood.”

Corrin turned, eyebrow raised in curiosity. “What makes you say that?”

A branch suddenly snapped, causing the dragon-hybrid to pull an about-face; her eyes widened in surprise as a Faceless was about to strike her. Closing her eyes, she rose the Yato to block but the monster roared in pain. Corrin opened her eyes and saw that the green-skinned killing machine was lying face-up on the ground and had countless arrows protruding from its abdomen. She heard a chuckle and turned to see Anna spinning an arrow and holstering it in her quiver.

“Well… that’s why. They don’t attack just Hoshidans. They attack pretty much anyone.”

_...Hinoka did say that._

Smiling, Corrin nodded. “Alright… and thanks for the save, Anna. I’m glad we met you.”

The merchant smiled and winked. “Think nothing of it, Lady Blueblood! Like I said, you saving my life…” She notched three arrows onto her bow, pulled the string and smirked. “...is something I can’t begin to repay!”

She released the string as the three arrows found their individual targets and silenced them, giving a quick fist pump as a gesture of success. It was around then that the others arrived, looking around urgently before turning attention to the young royal who was, for all intents and purposes, their leader.

Gunter bowed, ready for orders. “What would you have of us, milady?”

Corrin turned and pointed the tip of her Yato at the Faceless. “Give them no quarter! If you see any survivors, defend them at all costs!”

Felicia nodded, pulling a pair of knives from her leg straps. “What should we do if we encounter the summoners, milady?”

Corrin turned and waved her hand. “Incapacitate them if you can. Kill them only if the need arises.” The maid nodded and dashed towards a small group of Faceless with Jakob in close pursuit. Gunter mounted his horse and cracked the reins, galloping towards the town, leaving Corrin, Azura and Anna near a small bridge on a creek.

“Corrin, look… the forest over there.”

Following Azura’s words, Corrin squinted her eyes at the small bit of trees and gasped; she couldn’t tell exactly, but she saw what looked to be a young girl.

“We have to save her!” The other two nodded and began to run full-speed towards the woods.

Felicia’s eyes were steady and unwavering as she maintained a firm gaze upon the steel mask that acted as the only bit of armor for the Faceless. It telegraphed it’s moves far too easily in her eyes; a raised right arm meant it was going to try for a fist pound, a raised left indicated a hook and rearing it’s back before leaping meant it was going to try for a lethal blow.

_It’s raising the right arm…!_

With a grunt, Felicia sidestepped the monster’s attack and instantly became thankful she did; it had swung with such force that it’s fist was now wedged into the dirt. Tossing a knife into the air, Felicia jumped and and flipped forwards, delivering a fierce kick into the knife’s back. The small blade rocketed forward at such speeds that it sailed cleanly through one of the holes upon the Faceless’ mask. It roared in pain and shock before expiring. Felicia panted and sighed.

“Why am I so good at fighting? I don’t want to be a warrior… I want to be a good maid for milady…”

“Gods damn you!” Felicia turned and gasped to see Jakob surrounded… and wounded. A small blotch of red was soaking through his shoulder and a trickle of blood crept out from his mouth. Closing her eyes, the maid regained her composure before dashing towards one of the monsters, stepping to it’s side and slicing it with a pair of kunai. “Jakob, I’ll back you up!”

The butler huffed and grinned, drawing a shuriken from his holster. “Shall we commence cleaning, Felicia?”

She nodded, a wry smile creeping across her mouth. “I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, Jakob.”

Gunter huffed with effort as he swung his lance in a sweeping motion, clearing away a small area before him. He then took another look around the village and sighed. Still no sign of any survivors, or even a summoner for that matter. Part of him sincerely hoped that the people had managed to escape, but he knew the likelihood of that wasn’t high. The old man was a veteran of many wars, and knew first-hand the awful truth when it came to survivors and raids.

More oft than not, there were never any survivors. It was a stone-cold fact the knight had grown accustomed to.

Perhaps too much so, in fact.

That thought was quickly put aside as the knight caught a glimpse of two Faceless attempting to break into a barricaded home. The wood was flimsy and decayed, which likely explained how quickly the monsters were tearing it down. Gunter smirked and reared his horse in the direction of the pair before kicking his spurs and breaking into a charge. One of the creatures ceased attacking the barricade and slowly turned around.

The last thing it saw was the tip of a spear before being skewered alongside its ally. The sudden shift in weight forced Gunter to drop the weapon from his grip, lest he be pulled from the mount he sat upon.

“Woah there, easy.” Gunter shushed and whispered calmly in an effort to relieve his steed of any stress as the horse slowed to a trot. He smiled and ran a hand over the stallion’s mane before dismounting and walking back to his discarded spear.The two Faceless were lying on top of one another as black ooze seeped from beneath their still corpses. Gunter placed a foot atop the creature’s face and gripped the spear with both hands, taking in a deep breath.

Grunting with effort, the knight yanked the spear upwards whilst keeping his boot firmly planted upon the monster. He felt his old muscles strain themselves and beads of sweat began to moisten his brow as he continued to pull the weapon out from it’s victims. It eventually gave way and easily pulled free of the monsters it had felled. Gunter sighed and groaned as he rubbed his shoulder.

“Gods, but I am getting old…”

Mozu didn’t so much dare take a breath of air, keeping her body completely still. Her heart was pumping furiously and her eyes were swelled up with fear and worry. She could _smell_ the rotten flesh of the abomination it was that close to her hiding place; a small little hollow at the bottom of a relatively large elm tree. The beast’s enormous and hideously green feet were right in front of her. Her heart stopped as the creature let out a low hiss and punched the trunk, causing her to lose some composure and hyperventilate.

The tree ceased shaking as the monster’s legs started to bend, causing Mozu to whimper and cry. Each passing second made the tension unbearable, until it’s face met Mozu’s and it roared. It pulled its right arm back, rearing for a punch. Mozu shut her eyes, praying to whatever god was listening for the pain to be instant.

“Don’t even _try_!”

The monster roared with a mixture of anger and surprise, causing the village girl’s eyes to shoot open.

Standing in front of her was a black-haired woman wearing an intricately designed silver armor and a flowing navy blue cape. In her right hand was a stunningly ornate longsword although it’s design was very odd. Her eyes fell upon the woman’s feet, which were strangely bare. She got no time to ponder the reason however, because the woman was gone just as fast she had appeared.

The Faceless standing before Corrin was enormous; almost identical to two of herself standing on top of the other and as wide as two fully grown stallions. Closing her eyes, the princess counted to three before opening them once more… to find that she had been surrounded, against all odds. Corrin silently cursed her luck as she attempted to analyze the sudden increase in threat. Two ‘regular-sized’ Faceless stood at her back and left side. The giant one, which she decided to label as the leader, towered before her. Swallowing the rising nervousness that was trying to make it’s way up her throat, she gripped the Yato with both hands and narrowed her eyes.

“I can do this… I _can_ do this…”

The Faceless on her left lunged forward and swiped at the princess with its spiked fist. Corrin barely managed to evade the blow, but its attack took off a piece of her armor nonetheless. She winced slightly and swung the divine sword in a wide sweeping arc, removing the creature’s upper body from its torso.

She panted heavily and gripped her right shoulder before pulling it back to see her hand was stained with a small amount of blood. She grimaced; swinging her sword was going to prove a challenge if her arm was injured.

The Faceless behind her reared it’s back and clasped both hands together. Widening her eyes, Corrin spun around and just barely managed to raise her weapon in time for a parry. The sheer force of the blow shook her to the core, making her stumble backwards. The monster tried to attack again, but an arrow to the back of its head ended that attempt. It fell over and dissolved into a black ooze as Anna ran towards her new client, helping her stand.

“You okay there, Lady Corrin?”

The princess nodded, smiling. “I’ve been better.” Both turned their gazes towards the giant Faceless as Azura hurried to the raven-haired noble’s side.

“This may be a challenge,” Azura said worriedly.

“We just have to stay strong,” Corrin said, adapting a firm and commanding stance. “As long as we don’t give up… we _will_ make it through.”

The Faceless roared with anger and power as all three girls broke formation and began the attack. Anna released arrow upon arrow into the giant’s legs while Azura drove her spear into its heel. The monster swung at the songstress with rage but failed to connect the blow as its target had just narrowly evaded the strike by lying down. Bellowing with anger, Corrin jumped up it’s arm and leapt high into the air. The Faceless’ gaze met hers and she pointed the tip of her blade directly at it.

“ _This… ends… NOW!_ ”

Corrin plunged at high speed and forced the Yato into it’s cranium. The giant Faceless roared in agony before falling onto it’s back and ceasing to be. Quickly, Corrin yanked the blade from the monster’s head before sighing.

“I think… that’s the last of them.” She turned and carefully approached the tree hollow; she was certain that the girl was in there.

“It’s alright to come out. It’s safe now.”

No response. Biting her lip, Corrin leaned in further.

“W-Watch out!”

The princess quickly turned to see a straggler Faceless rush up to her with it’s fist retracted for a jab. Corrin could only blink before the creature stopped moving, uttered a throe of death and pain, and finally collapsing. Standing behind it was a young girl around Corrin's own age. Her face was freckled but free of spots or blemishes. Her hair was a chestnut brown, and there were two baubles holding a small strand in place. Her clothes were very ordinary; a simple brown and teal tunic with brown work gloves as well.

“That…” The girl panted and unsteadily walked back several steps. “...that was for my mother.” She finally lost her balance and fell against a tree, breathing heavily. Her eyes were red from tears and her hands were trembling. Swallowing, Corrin cautiously approached the young villager.

“Are you alright?”

The girl nodded. “I’m fine…”

Corrin nodded and smiled a bit. That put her mind at ease, knowing that she wasn’t hurt. “Listen… what’s your name?” She placed her left hand over her chest, grinning. “I’m Corrin.” Hesitantly, the girl swallowed and climbed to her feet. “My name’s Mozu…” She spoke with a very heavy amount of sorrow in her words, though given what she had just been through not even an hour ago Corrin could not blame her.

“Listen,” she said in a calm and caring tone. “Do you have any family or relatives nearby? We’d be happy to take you there.” Mozu shook her head and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. “There’s… there’s nothing left… Mother…  everyone…”

Corrin's chest tightened with pain and remorse. “I… I’m so sorry, Mozu. Truly, I am.” Azura walked up next to the princess and placed a comforting hand upon Mozu’s shoulder. “Mozu… you may not be aware… but you have a hidden power dwelling within your veins.”

Mozu swallowed and blinked. Her eyes were bloodshot but slowly becoming more alive. “A… hidden power…?”

“Yes,” Azura said calmly. “You carry dragon blood within your veins.”

This sudden reveal floored the raven-haired noble.

Had Azura just said that? Did Mozu, a common _village girl_ , actually carry within her the blood of the royal families?

Mozu was in shock as well. “I… have dragon blood? You mean like the royalty of Nohr and Hoshido?”

Azura nodded. “I am unsure how, but you do indeed. It pulses within your very being.” Wiping her eyes once again, Mozu slowly in the direction of her mother’s headless corpse while Corrin and Azura followed close behind. Without a sound, the villager began to dig a small hole before laying the woman’s body into it and covering it with rocks. She placed both hands upon her chest and cried slightly.

“Mother… please watch over me. I’m going to protect Ms. Corrin's family…”

Suddenly, the area around the makeshift grave bloomed with life. Flowers of many different colors sprung from the soil, surrounding the stones with a level of unparalleled beauty. In the span of only several minutes the lifeless dirt and stone now flourished with color. Mozu stepped backwards, completely in awe of what had just transpired.

“Did… did I really just do that…?”

Corrin was in a state of shock, but managed to force herself out of it to give Mozu a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

“That’s right. You did all that, Mozu. There was a dragon vein where you were standing, and you managed to activate it.”

“So… I really do have dragon blood then…!” Mozu’s lips curled into a large smile as she turned and bowed her head. “W-what I said about protecting your family… I don’t want to live in fear anymore. Please, let me come with you…”

Corrin bit her lip in hesitation. “Are you… are you sure about this? Our family… we get into a lot of battles. Very dangerous ones, in fact.”

Mozu nodded. “I’m sure. I won’t run and hide, waiting for the end.” Her face turned serious. “If I’m going to die… I want to face it head-on.”

Her voice was firm and filled with confidence, which ultimately resulted in a smile from Corrin. “...Okay, if that’s your choice. I have to admit, you sound like one of us already. But just remember that you’re not alone, okay?” Mozu nodded and bowed her head with respect. “Don’t worry; I’ll be fine.”

At that moment, Gunter, Jakob and Felicia had just made their way back to the group. Upon seeing Mozu, the elderly knight let out a sigh of relief. One survivor was always better than none. Corrin gave one more glance to ensure everyone was standing with her before nodding.

“Okay, let’s resume before night falls. Fort Jinya shouldn’t be that much farther.”

Everyone agreed and Corrin turned around… before clutching her waist and kneeling in pain. An arrow had pierced her side and was embedded beneath her skin.

“Milady!” Felicia screamed and rushed to her liege’s side, frantically rummaging through her emergency kit for any kind of first aid. Procuring a bandage and some gauze, Jakob kneeled next to her, took the gauze from her hands and examined the wound. As he did so, a voice called out to the group. It was clearly feminine as well.

“We finally found you, traitorous scum!”

Gritting her teeth while sweating, Corrin glanced up to her attacker… or more specifically, attackers.

The entire group had been surrounded in the blink of an eye, and weapons were drawn on all sides. Panting, Corrin raised her hand to signal her friends.

“Everyone, wait… we’re outnumbered. We… we surrender.”

One of the attackers, a tall woman clad in samurai armor, stepped forward and grinned. “You have caused us no end of trouble, Lady Traitor.”

Gunter scowled and stepped forward. “I insist you explain what you’re here for, but judging simply by your expressions... I assume you are here to execute Lady Corrin?"

The woman chuckled and shook her head. “Execute…? Well, not yet. First we take you to Fort Jinya to be judged and convicted for your crimes per Lord Yukimura’s orders.”

Corrin looked up and furrowed her brow. “Yukimura ordered this…?” The woman laughed once more and motioned for two ninjas to grab the royal and hoist her up. “If you want to blame anyone… blame Lord Ryoma. He is the one who gave the approval.” Corrin's eyes widened with disbelief as she shook her head.

“No…! You’re lying! There's no way I'll believe that my brother would do such a thing!” She tried to lunge forward but stopped, crying out in pain from the arrow that was still puncturing her torso. The samurai grinned and turned around, waving a hand signal for the other troops to follow her.

As the group was marched off to Fort Jinya, two things came to the front of Corrin's mind.

One, they were going to Fort Jinya albeit not in the way they had planned to.

And two, Ryoma had ordered his younger sister to be put to death.

Immediately, she began to wonder if heading for Hoshido first rather than Nohr was the best choice.

It was far too late to ponder that idea now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, allow me to explain some questions that are probably on your mind. (Or not.)
> 
> Q: Why does Mozu have dragon blood?  
> A: By playing and completing the DLC Xenologue 'Hidden Truths 2' you will obtain the item 'First Blood' which, when used on a non-royal unit, gives them dragon blood and the ability to activate dragon veins. The main reason I give it to Mozu is because she's this game's version of Donnel; aka whoever she marries will become very, VERY powerful due to the Aptitude inheritance. I'll try hard to give some sort of reason as to why she has dragon blood later on, but I can't promise it'll be a perfect reason.
> 
> Q: Why was the Faceless described as being gigantic?  
> A: They always looked bigger compared to the playable units when engaged in combat, and I feel like it gives them more of a menacing presence alongside a hierarchy of power in a way. The larger Faceless are 'commanders' while the smaller ones are 'troops.'
> 
> Q: Why are you writing Yukimura as such an ass?  
> A: To be blunt, I just never liked him because he's such a closed-minded loyalist. I respect the fact that he's loyal to his homeland but he's such a radical to the point he sees everything in shades of black and white; everyone in Nohr is evil and everyone in Hoshido is good. And honestly, how can he claim to know what Mikoto could possibly want for the avatar OR Hoshido? I see him as Hoshido's parallel to Iago, minus the overwhelming evil.
> 
> Q: Is that samurai woman going to be a major character?  
> A: I'm not sure, and I can't say for certain at this point. I've already taken a pretty big risk by opting to write in the other FE:A children as retainers, so she may just end up being one-time thing or just a side-character.
> 
> And now... another poll! God I love polls! >3<
> 
> So... by what point do you guys think Corrin and Azura should confess their love? ;)  
> A) Before the Yato transforms into Alpha Yato  
> B) During the campaign in Valla  
> C) ASAP
> 
> Leave some feedback!
> 
> AND I AM OUTTA HERE FOR NOW! :D


	8. Traitor's Brand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First off, big thank-you to all of you readers out there for continued support and feedback! Means a lot to me! :D
> 
> Large amount of OOC and non-canon events present in this chapter, but this story already crossed that road long ago didn't it? xD
> 
> I don't own Fire Emblem Fates, blah blah, insert legal stuff here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! Next chapter, ho!
> 
> There's gonna be a LOT of hating on Yukimura in this chapter, but this is my best chance to get all of my rage out.
> 
> Also, an OC appears here! (Not samurai girl.) Tell me what you think of her down below. ;)

_The story thus far…_

_The truth behind the conflict has been revealed; Anankos, the King of Valla, is subtly orchestrating the conflict between Hoshido and Nohr. Her chosen fate made clear, Corrin decides that the only way for Anankos to fall is if Nohr and Hoshido work together._

_Moving through the mountains, the group encountered a wandering merchant named Anna, who was being pursued by bandits. After a quick rescue, the ‘Secret Seller’ is recruited into the small brigade. Not long after, they come upon a village besieged by the Faceless and hurry to the rescue. The only survivor, Mozu, insists on joining the young royal’s cause but not before demonstrating her ability to activate Dragon Veins._

_But just as our heroes prepare to resume travel to Fort Jinya, they are ambushed by Hoshidan forces, who wish to take them to the very same fort…_

Night had fallen by the time Fort Jinya had been reached. The process happened so fast; one minute, Corrin was outside. The next, she was inside a cell with the arrow still plunged within her side. She moaned and tightly gripped the wounded area, trying hard to hold back her cries of agonized pain.

“Corrin- I mean, Lady Corrin?”

The noble glanced upwards and met the eyes of Mozu, who was gazing at the wound with deep concern. “I… I think I can help you, if you’ll allow me.”

Corrin could only nod in response; the pain was getting to be unbearable, and at this point she welcomed any solution. Crawling over, Mozu tightly gripped the arrow shaft with her left hand and braced against the stone wall.

“This is gonna hurt… a lot. I’m sorry about this.”

_Wait, what?_

Corrin's eyes shot wide and she screamed as Mozu pushed the arrow all the way through the young princess’ abdomen, causing the tip to penetrate the opposite side. Grunting, she then snapped the front end off before pulling the now-tipless shaft out from where it entered. Corrin wailed and cried, clenching her bleeding torso with every bit of strength she could muster.

“Hold still please… I gotta get this right…”

Looking down, she watched as Mozu quickly applied a cotton bandage to the bleeding area. It turned red before finally slowing down, along with the pain. Mozu gently placed a hand on Corrin's back, smiling.

“Just breath, alright?”

Corrin nodded and did as she was instructed. After several minutes, she looked up. “I didn’t know you could do first aid…” Mozu blushed and shook her head profusely.

“First aid? Nah, it’s not anything that special… just a little bit of supplies I had on me. I was plannin’ to go hunting before those monsters…” She began to whimper. This time, Corrin placed a hand upon the villager’s shoulder.

“It’s alright… strange as it sounds, I… sort of understand how it feels losing those closest to you.” Mozu wiped her eyes and blinked with awe. “You do?”

Corrin nodded, smiling. “Yeah. I mean… I haven’t lost anyone truly dear to me… but I know that feeling of losing everything and being forced to start anew.” The villager blushed and turned away. “Aw shucks Lady Corrin… don’t get me all worked up…” Corrin giggled before yawning. The entire day had worn her out, and the loss of blood from earlier only served to hasten her encroaching tiredness along.

Before she knew it, she was fast asleep. And almost as quickly, it was morning. The cell doors swung open and the princess was violently awoken by a shrill cry.

“Wake up, villain! It is time for your judgement!”

Groaning and rubbing her eyes, Corrin blinked several times before looking at the person who had more or less served as an alarm.

She was a young woman, possibly one or two years below the dragon princess. Her hair was light brown and rather unruly, though given it’s length she wasn’t that surprised. It was tied and haphazardly straightened into short side tails, with two small ribbons at the base.

Her armor was a very pristine white, embroidered with blue and gold trimmings while a short cape extended from the back of her waist, stopping just shy of her knees. She wore a single pauldron on her left shoulder, with a design mimicking that of a wing. The Hoshido emblem was emblazoned upon the chest area in bright gold. The only item on her person that did not match the rest of her attire was the small ornately crafted speartip hanging from her belt.

The girl walked into the cell and grabbed Corrin's arm, hefting her upwards. The princess frowned and closed her eyes as the young soldier led her out into the fort entrance. The rest of her allies were already there, wearing faces of discomfort and worry. She was curious as to how she had remained asleep while the others were marched outside but dismissed the thought upon seeing the figure at the top of the small stairway that led into Fort Jinya.

“Yukimura…”

The Hoshidan strategist frowned deeply and pushed his glasses up as he slowly descended to the captured party.

“We meet once again… Lady Traitor.” He spat the last two words with pure venom, causing Corrin to wince but not say anything back. Yukimura’s gaze then turned towards Azura. “The same goes for you as well, Lady Azura. You were raised and treated just as any member of Hoshidan royalty… and you had no difficulty turning your back to us when it suited you most.”

Azura looked away, frowning at the tactician's blunt words. Gritting her teeth, Corrin shook her head and glared directly at the middle-aged battle planner.

“You’re wrong, Yukimura. Neither of us have betrayed Hoshido! I am not your enemy… and neither is Nohr! If you would just listen-”

Yukimura stamped his foot and glared at Corrin, eyes ablaze with anger. “Silence!” His voice was filled with rage, which served to betray the calm demeanor he was attempting to put forth. “I will not stand and be deceived by your poisonous words,” he said, starting to pace back and forth. “Thanks to you, ill has befallen Hoshido’s best and brightest. And on top of everything, Lord Ryoma has gone missing…” He stopped and pointed an accusing finger at the girl who, at that moment in time, he felt only contempt for. “In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if you aided those vile Nohrians in capturing Lord Takumi!” Both Corrin and Azura gasped sharply as the former took in what she had heard.

“It… it can’t be… my brothers… missing?”

 _SMACK_.

For the second time in less than a week, Corrin was slapped. By a Hoshidan, no less.

“Your _brothers_!?” Yukimura screamed. Corrin grimaced and rubbed her stinging cheek as her mother’s aide trembled with anger. “You DARE to still consider yourself a member of the royal family!?” Closing her eyes, Corrin shook her head and bowed in shame. “N-no, that’s… I just… I’m so sorry. I don’t know what to say…”

“I don’t want excuses,” he said. Corrin looked up and saw that he was now riding atop a bizarre mechanical beast with a lion’s face. “I want you to pay for your betrayal.” He nodded to the soldiers standing behind Corrin and her group; but rather than a blade to the neck, their hand bindings were cut to make room for a weapon. Once more, the divine arm found itself within its chosen home; the hand of its chosen bearer. Corrin gave it a light swing, relieved to hold the fate-shaping sword in her grasp once more.

“Although I personally am against this notion, _especially_ for traitors…” He narrowed his eyes. “...Lord Ryoma instructed me to give you trial by combat so that you may die with honor, or what little you still possess. Take pride knowing that you are the one chosen to wield the Yato… you do not deserve to wield Hoshido’s blessed weapon.” He jumped up and stood balanced on his machine. “Know this, however; I will ensure that you pay for your crimes… with your life!”

With that said, Yukimura retreated into the back of the Fort while the defenders took up positions within and outside the walls. Corrin bit her lip and gripped the Yato’s hilt while Azura stood at her side, spear in hand.

Mozu was breathing deeply in an effort to maintain her composure, holding her naginata close to her chest. Anna’s face was stoic as she pulled on her bowstring slightly to ensure it was taut. Jakob and Felicia were crouched low, the latter having a knife in both hands and the former reaching for the ones in his bag. Gunter sat atop his horse, positioned between his fellow retainers.

Yukimura’s hand flew forth as his voice resounded throughout the fort walls.

“Let the trial commence!”

The brunette from earlier raised her weapon, a beautifully crafted lance, and smiled. Corrin's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she saw what the girl sat upon; a pegasus. A very strong and powerful one by the looks of it.

She couldn’t tell the creature’s gender but it was clear the girl took exceptional care of it. It’s coat was brilliant and clean, and no part of it’s body displayed weakness or mistreatment.

There was one other pegasus rider behind her but something struck her as odd. Before she could figure it out, the knight charged.

“Let’s give ‘em all we got! For Hoshido!”

The other rider followed close behind, her eyes set upon the apparent ‘weakest member’ of the group.

Mozu yelped in fear and rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the warrior’s naginata. Quickly scrambling to her feet, Mozu rose her own spear just in time to block another strike. The sudden parry startled the knight’s mount, which whinnied before throwing her off its back. The woman cried in surprise before hitting the ground with a solid ‘thud’ as her pegasus flew off into the sky, leaving its rider groaning and rolling upon the dirt. Mozu let forth a light chuckle as she wiped her brow.

“Huh… what do ya know…?” She didn’t have time to celebrate though; a shuriken punctured her arm and left her crying in pain, slumped against the fort wall. Anna quickly nocked an arrow and took aim at the attacker, a ninja. Right before she let go of the string, Corrin yelled.

“Don’t kill them if you can help it! Remember, they aren’t our enemy!”

Grinning, Anna let forth a sharp whistle. The ninja glanced up and looked over before widening his eyes in panic. The merchant winked and stuck out her tongue.

“Slashing more than _prices_!”

Anna released the arrow, watching as it soared through the air before puncturing the man’s upper right leg. He screamed and fell to the ground, gripping the fresh wound now present on his thigh. Remembering Mozu, she sprinted over to the whimpering village girl and began examining the wound.

Meanwhile, the brunette sky knight pulled on her mount’s reins and grinned, pointing the tip of her lance at Corrin.

“My name is Cy-” Almost instantly, she shook her head and took a deep breath. “S-sorry, sorry! Let me start over!” Raising an eyebrow, Corrin simply nodded. She was unsure of what was going on, in all honesty, but decided to play along regardless.

Clearing her throat, the sky knight once more pointed her lance at the young princess. “My name is Ayane, loyal retainer to Lady Hinoka.” Corrin bit her lip, hesitating. The girl, whose name she now knew to be Ayane, continued. “Lady Hinoka loves you dearly, Corrin... and made me promise that if our swords were to cross, I would see that your end is quick and painless. Prepare thyself, rogue!”

Ayane leaned forward onto her pegasus’ back and held her lance at her side before lunging forward. Corrin knocked the weapon aside and attempted a horizontal swipe at her sister’s retainer but the sky knight was one step ahead. In a brazen and daring maneuver, Ayane flipped over the princess and caught the Yato with a small inward curve near her speartip. Corrin gasped in surprise as Ayane pulled back and sent the princess stumbling for a few steps before regaining her balance. She narrowed her eyes and held the Yato firmly.

“You’re no ordinary retainer or soldier… are you?” The sky knight chuckled and pointed her lance towards the heavens.

“Glad ya noticed! I’m actually pretty seasoned believe it or not.” She then furrowed her brow and readjusted her grip. “But like I said… I have a duty to uphold. I promise it’ll be quick, on my oath as a hero. Please, for Lady Hinoka’s sake…” She swallowed and closed her eyes. “Please surrender!”

She lunged forward once more, but not even a second passed when she realized a serious error in her judgement had been made.

She overestimated the distance her pegasus was from the ground.

Corrin dashed and slid under the flying creature, effectively blindsiding the young knight. Ayane turned her head only to cry in pain and fall from her mount, gripping her shoulder. Her lance clattered to the ground while her pegasus instantly came to a halt, having noticed the absence of its partner. Sighing, the brunette chuckled and looked up, sweat pouring down her face.

“I screwed up… pretty bad…”

In that one moment, the young scion of two great kingdoms outplayed her. Following the slide, Corrin jumped into the air and spun around before delivering a fierce slash to Ayane’s right arm.

Looking up, Ayane winced in fear at the sight of the raven-haired princess standing over her, sword in hand. Shaking her head, she looked to the ground and forced her eyes shut.

“I’m sorry, Lady Hinoka…”

A second passed. Then another. And yet another.

The pain never arrived. Opening her eyes, Ayane gasped to see Corrin flash a smile before turning around and sprinting towards Mozu and Anna. The brunette was silent for several moments before laughing softly.

“Guess I should count my blessings then…”

Skidding to a halt, Corrin knelt beside the freckled girl. “Is it bad?” Anna shook her head, giving a sly wink as she dabbed a small amount of remedy on the girl’s wound. Mozu winced at the contact, letting out some pained gasps. The medicine stung slightly, but compared to some of the things she had been through…

_I can take it. Yup, not a problem._

“Nope, not at all. There was a little bit of poison on the kunai but it was applied without any attention. Barely enough coating to paralyze a fly.” Corrin blinked and tilted her head.

“How do you know so much about poisons?” Anna stuck out her tongue and put a finger to her lips.

“Hmm… let’s call it a business secret~!” She giggled and began wrapping a bandage while Corrin just sighed. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and smiled.

“Azura!”

The songstress nodded before motioning towards the fort entrance. “Felicia and I managed to dispatch most of the guards within the fort walls. From what I believe, only a handful remain.” The princess nodded and pointed her Yato into the fort. “Then let’s wrap this up.” She dashed into the roofless outpost while Azura followed close behind. Just as she turned a corner, a kunai whizzed through the air and embedded in the wall… mere centimeters from the girl’s face. Quickly turning in the direction from which it was thrown, she frowned.

Standing at the other side of the corridor was a ninja. He almost reminded the girl of Kaze, if it wasn’t for his fiery red hair. His scarf was tattered and he wore less armor than the green-haired Hoshidan warrior. A scar ran across his left eye, and his lower face was covered by a mask. His right eye was directed at the black-haired noble, and filled with malice.

“My name is Saizo, loyal retainer to Lord Ryoma.” He slowly walked forward, procuring several more throwing stars from the hidden pockets within his garb. Corrin gulped and lowered into a battle stance, sword at the ready.

“Whatever you may believe about me, Saizo… I can assure it’s false.”

“Silence, traitor.” Saizo spat the words without a hint of kindness. “Your lies cannot fool me. I am certain that you are responsible for the disappearance of my liege. I will not… no, I **cannot** forgive your betrayal.” His left eye opened to reveal pure white, devoid of an iris or pupil.

“Prepare to die!” He leapt towards Corrin, roaring viciously, as he brought the kunai down upon her. Corrin raised the Yato and pushed him aside but the ninja would not relent his assault. He jumped backwards onto the corridor wall and pushed himself off, rocketing towards and subsequently colliding with her. The princess slid across the ground while Saizo remained on top. In an instant, Corrin felt his blade against her neck.

“Before I send you to the afterlife, Lord Ryoma gave me a message to ask you.” The princess gritted her teeth. “A question?” Her eyes widened instantly afterwards; she realized that her right arm was behind her, out of the ninja’s sight. Very slowly, she undid the latch on her pouch that contained her dragonstone.

“He asks why you would betray your true family.”

The dragonstone tumbled into her hand and she wrapped her fingers around it, focusing on its power. The blade pressed harder against her neck as Saizo’s eyes opened.

“Answer, traitor.”

Her mouth curled into a grin; something he decided to ignore.

The ironic part was had he paid attention, he wouldn’t have been defeated.

But his pride as a Saizo was too great.

“Because…” Corrin said as horns sprouted from her head and her voice took on an otherworldly tone. “They are my family.” Saizo gasped before getting launched into the stone wall, grunting with pain. Looking up, he silently cursed his arrogance and carelessness. Ryoma had warned him of the girl’s ability to adapt a dragon’s form, and not even he could fight against such a mythical beast.

“This isn’t over,” Saizo said, struggling to his feet. “I’m retreating for now.” With that, he threw a smoke pellet and vanished. Corrin, meanwhile, darted her gaze left to right in an attempt to find where he was.

“Your fate is sealed!”

A sudden blast of primal energy coursed through her body, causing her to lose balance. Her vision blurred as she fought the encroaching darkness in her vision. Standing in front of her was a young woman with light purple hair and several bead accessories ranging from an armlet to a necklace; her hair was tied back with one as well. Her clothing however… well, perhaps ‘lack thereof’ was a better way to describe it. She work a pair of baggy pants and tabi shoes, but her upper body consisted only of a white one-piece that stopped at her midsection.

“We meet at last, Corrin.” Panting, Corrin shook managed to bring herself from the brink of death and stared into the eyes of the spellcaster.

“My name is Orochi, loyal retainer to the late Queen Mikoto.” The princess didn’t say a thing, prompting the diviner to continue speaking.

“I can’t ever forgive you for what you did to Her Highness… even if you are her daughter.” She held several tarot cards in front of her and smirked. “Submit to my magic!” On that, she pushed her hand forward, causing a red ox to manifest and charge towards the transformed noble.

_This can’t be how it ends…! Please, not like this…!_

“I won’t let you!”

The spell found it’s mark… but had no effect. Standing in front of the dragon-noble was Azura; at the last second, she jumped in front of Corrin and somehow managed to block the spell. Orochi gasped and backed away. She couldn’t fire off two spells in such a short time. Beneath her helm-like face, Corrin smiled.

_Thank you…_

Crouching down, Corrin felt power surge within her veins.

“You won’t stop me!” Leaping into the air, Orochi barely managed to form a protective barrier around her body right as an invisible blade came upon her. The layer managed to absorb some of the force, but shattered due to the sheer force of the princess’ attack. Orochi felt her strength leave her body as she flew backwards.

“This… this wasn’t…! I’m sorry Yukimura, but I have to retreat!” Clutching her stomach, she limped away to safety.

Seeing no other hostiles, Corrin let her dragon aspect fade and vanish. She lay panting upon the stone floor, clutching her chest tightly. While the spell didn’t leave any serious wounds, (though it was likely her dragonskin absorbed the physical trauma) it had directly attacked her mind; her head was spinning with dozens of thoughts. Azura dashed to her side, concern ever apparent upon her porcelain skin.

“I suppose… it’s come to this then.”

Looking up, Corrin pushed herself from the ground with the Yato and locked eyes with Yukimura, who was sitting calmly atop the mechanized puppet. Azura swallowed and took a few steps back; though it was unwise, she had a strange feeling that the princess should face him one on one. She panted heavily, her ability to stand almost entirely dependent on the divine armament in her grasp. Yukimura placed his hands together and sighed.

“Lady Mikoto… I know you understand what I must do.”

Corrin's eyes went wide. She felt her blood boil at his words.

_What…? What did he just…?_

“I will destroy all who would dare threaten Hoshido…”

Her breathing quickened, and she felt her heart pump rapidly.

_How dare he…_

_How dare he claim to know what Mother would want…?!_

“Hoshido must prevail against Nohr, Corrin. It is the only way the world will ever know peace. And so long as you live…” He stood up and pointed a finger to her, causing the machine’s mouth to slide open.

“The world will never obtain it!”

The puppet launched an arrow from its maw. Azura gasped and lunged forward, aiming to take the blow in her friend’s place. However, time moved slowly from the noble’s perspective. Her grip on the Yato was intense, so much to the point she felt her palm burning with pressure. Just like before, a searing heat began to course through her veins; only this time, with intense ferocity.

Her eyes narrowed and she swatted the arrow aside with her hand. Both the tactician and songstress gasped, watching in absolute silence as Corrin's body began to shift and mold. Droplets of water flew from her body, and her eyes came alive with blazing tension.

_“Don’t act like you know what my Mother wants!”_

Yukimura was stunned. He moved to make a retort but stopped. The princess’ head was now that of her draconic form, and two medium sized wings extended from the middle of her back. She arched backwards, let forth a monstrous roar, and fell upon the strategist.

Dashing towards him at nigh incomprehensible speeds, Corrin somersaulted upwards, hitting Yukimura’s puppet with destructive power. Instantly regaining her balance, she then transformed her left arm into a bandage-wrapped longsword and stabbed downwards. The blade fell just short of the man’s legs, but the attack was far from over. Slamming the Yato into the stone floor, Corrin's blade shook the entire foundation of Fort Jinya. Clearly embedded, the tactical planner began to formulate a counter-attack but stopped, eyes going wide and frozen with terror.

Her right arm had molded into a dragon’s maw, and a sphere of pure energy was hurtling towards him. He barely had time to utter a scream as the blast shattered his puppet, sending him skidding across the floor.

Coughing, he punched the walkway and shook his head in disbelief.

“This can’t be true…! How did you even…!” Looking up, he trembled slightly before ultimately bowing his head in shame. “I… I admit defeat… Forgive me, Lady Mikoto…” All the remaining soldiers laid their weapons and shot their hands into the air, surrendering. Several minutes later, the roles from earlier had been switched; now it was Corrin and her allies who stood on the steps while Yukimura and his troops kneeled in defeat; the tactician himself was wearing a look of disgust.

“To think we would be bested… this is impossible, but yet…” Looking up, he scowled. “So be it. You are free to go. Now kill us and be done with it, vile Nohrians. Do what you love so much, because Hoshido will continue to fight.”

Corrin gritted her teeth, and gripped the Yato tightly. Azura’s eyes went wide and she dashed forward.

“Corrin! NO!”

_THWACK._

The man’s glasses skittered across the ground, with one of the lenses completely destroyed. Yukimura coughed, and his vision wavered.

He… he had been punched? Not killed?

_No, wait. Yes, they must be intending to torture us… Nohrian filth…!_

“It would do well to stop your baseless assumptions, Yukimura.”

He stopped and looked at her, baffled.

“W-what…? Baseless…? But we have lost…! Is it not common for all Nohrians to execute their prisoners?”

“Considering you still think of me as allied to Nohr, then yes. It **is** baseless.”

All of the soldiers gasped and stared at the black-haired noble. Yukimura huffed and closed his eyes, paying her words no mind.

“But I don’t understand… why do you not kill us?” Corrin sighed and stabbed the Yato into the dirt. “Because there is no need for any senseless killing. I know a way to end this war but I need help to do it.”

The man chuckled and spat at the ground. “Hmpf… helping you means turning against Hoshido. Helping you means turning against everything I know and love. Helping you…” He smirked. “...means abandoning justice. And your excuse is this will ‘save’ Hoshido? I am no fool, Corrin.”

The princess shook her head and sighed. Just as her talk with Azura had given rise to new perceptions several days prior, it was now rather painfully clear the Hoshidans were very closed-minded and selfish. But even so, she refused to believe that about everyone. Surely, some people here wanted this war to stop, ending in true peace...

“Please, just listen to me…” Orochi stuck out her tongue and shook her head wildly, much like a young child. “W-well, maybe if you give back Lady Mikoto, then sure! Give back all the lives you stole and we’ll listen!”

Corrina sighed. Orochi was asking for the impossible, and that alone signified she did not believe her words. It was right then that disaster struck.

One of the bindings snapped, and Saizo stood to his feet. Grunting, he procured a small, red bomb from his pocket and lit the fuse. “There is no other way…! I will sacrifice my life to rid our lands of these Nohrian fiends!” Corrin backed away as the wax string began to burn down.

“Saizo! What are you-?” Gunter stepped forward, shielding his young mistress with his body. “He intends to kill us all by killing himself!”

Saizo chuckled, holding the bomb aloft. “Behold what true loyalty and dedication mean!”

_“No! Saizo, you’re wrong!”_

The was just about to hit the powder when a shuriken whizzed through the air, cutting it off at the last second. Saizo gasped and looked around. “What…!? Gah!” He was immediately toppled to the ground by a familiar face; one Corrin felt delighted to see.

“Kaze…! And Sakura as well!” Saizo wrestled upon the ground but couldn’t push his brother from his back. Sakura stood before him, tears falling from her eyes. “D-don’t hurt my sister, Saizo! I won’t let you!” Grunting with effort, he managed to push Kaze off only for the emerald-haired ninja to pin him against the wall. Both brothers stared into the other’s eyes, sweat pouring from their brows.

“Brother…! Why are you interfering? These people turned against Hoshido! They deserve death!”

Kaze bashed his forehead against Saizo, causing the latter to cease struggling long enough for him to be pinned back to the dirt.

“No, you’re wrong! Corrin is trustworthy! Do you recall when I had been captured by Nohr, and my subsequent release not even two days later?”

Saizo finally stopped moving and went silent for a few moments. “...What are you implying?”

“She is the reason I am still breathing, Saizo! She spared me, an enemy who had no qualms about slitting her throat, without even worrying about the dangers of doing so.” Closing his eyes, he sighed. “If she was loyal to Nohr, do you think I would even be here?”

Sakura wiped her eyes and nodded. “L-look around, Saizo… during the entire battle, neither Corrin or her friends killed a single defender… Why would she spare lives like that if she truly betrayed Hoshido…? I beg of you… just hear her out!”

Grimacing beneath his mask, Saizo nodded. Angry as he was, he could not disobey a request from a member of the royal family.

“...Very well.” Kaze stood and lifted his brother up as well. The red-haired assassin dusted himself, turning his gaze to the raven-haired princess.

“...This does not mean I trust her. But I will listen to what she has to say.” Corrin smiled, clearing her throat.

“Nohr… is not the enemy in this war. There is a greater threat behind all of this. The explosion in the plaza… the death of my Mother… King Garon is not responsible for these events.” Everyone simply remained quiet as the princess continued speaking. “Some greater force is manipulating events behind the scenes. This force is our true enemy, the one who should all be fighting against!”

Saizo chuckled, shaking his head with amusement. “Heh. An ‘invisible foe’, is that it? Sounds like the workings of an insane daydreamer. Nothing more.” He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. He didn’t believe her, that much was obvious… but he would be lying if he said it wasn’t rather humorous. “Alright then. I’ll bite. Who’s this ‘real enemy’ we should be fighting against? Name it.”

Corrin opened her mouth to speak, but closed it immediately. If she mentioned it beyond the kingdom’s borders…

Sighing heavily, she shook her head. “I… I can’t say. I’m sorry, I just can’t right now. The only thing I can say is if you want the truth… come to the Bottomless Canyon on the day the skies change between Hoshido and Nohr. Everything will be made clear by then.”

Nobody uttered a word… and then Saizo simply shrugged. “As I expected. Just the ramblings of a fool looking for fools.”

Corrin closed her eyes and raised a hand signal for her allies to cut the bindings. Flexing his wrists, Yukimura grinned and turned. “Well, just as I thought. A complete waste of time. Away with you all.” Walking towards Sakura, he took her hand into his and bowed his head. “Come along, Lady Sakura. Let’s not linger in the presence of these traitors.” He began to walk… but Sakura slapped his hand away, causing him to recoil.

“No…! Corrin, I’m coming with you!”

Yukimura stumbled back, dumbstruck by what he just heard.

“Sakura… are you sure?” The shy girl nodded and smiled. “I-I am. I don’t know how, but I’m sure I can be of s-some help!” Shaking himself free of shock, Yukimura ran up to the young Hoshidan princess. “Lady Sakura! Surely you jest-!” Moving behind Corrin, the girl shook her head while clinging tightly to her sister’s cape. “I’m sorry, Yukimura… But I believe Corrin is telling the truth!”

Yukimura went completely silent; her words probably left him in a state of pure denial and disbelief. Eventually, he cleared his throat and shook his head.

“Lady Sakura… No, I cannot permit this. Even if you are a member of the royal family, I cannot knowingly send you with this traitor. Lord Ryoma would have my head if something were to befall you.” He readjusted his glasses and narrowed his gaze. “Surely, you understand. This girl is no longer the sister you wished to come back.” He grinned and wagged his finger. “Lady Sakura, please do the right thing and return to Hoshido.”

That was the last straw.

“...the hell up.”

The man blinked, confused. “What?”

“Shut the hell up, Yukimura! If Sakura wants to travel with me, then it’s her choice and her choice alone!

“I know you only want the best for your nation, but what you’re preaching is extremism! You may have helped in raising her, but that does not give you immediate rights to make decisions for her! You claim to understand what Mikoto… what my _Mother_ would want, despite her being dead!

“You gave me the impression that all Hoshidans were kind-hearted and sought peace above all else… but I now know that was a lie.”

Corrin panted heavily, exhausted by her outburst. Yukimura, on the other hand, simply shook angrily but remained silent. Sighing, Kaze looked back towards his brother and gripped his shoulder. “Saizo… I’m going along with her. Absurd as her story may seem, I’ve placed my faith in this woman, and I vow to defend her.”

“Same here!”

Corrin blinked and managed a small grin as Ayane dashed forward, lance in hand. “Your words were… oh MAN, they were awesome, Lady Corrin! Something a real hero would say, no doubt!”

The princess chuckled and shrugged. “Speaking my mind doesn’t make me a hero, but… thank you, I suppose.” Ayane nodded before dropping to her knee and bowing her head.

“Lady Corrin, if you would allow me… I’d be honored to accompany you on your quest.” She half-expected Yukimura to launch into another screaming rally, but surprisingly he did not. With a comical sigh, Corrin pulled her up and grinned.

“I’d be happy to, but… don’t you serve Hinoka?” Ayane nodded, her face having turned serious. “Yes, I do serve Lady Hinoka. But… I have a feeling this is what she’d want me to do. At least, that’s what my heart is telling me.” Corrin thought for a moment, and then nodded.

“Alright, if you insist. Glad to have you on board, Ayane.” The sky knight giggled and gave a light bow. “A pleasure to serve, Lady Corrin!” With that, she ran towards her pegasus to make preparations for the journey ahead.

Saizo huffed and left, walking back into the fort beside Orochi, leaving the tactical savant alone. Smiling, Corrin took Sakura’s hand in hers and departed along with everyone else.

As the sun was beginning to set, Corrin decided it was high time to introduce everyone to someone. Almost on cue, a sphere of water manifested in the air and shaped into the form of a small blue and red fish-like creature; an astral dragon, to be precise.

“Lilith… we should take them there, don’t you agree?”

Her friend nodded happily and flew closer. “As you wish, Lady Corrin. It’s always an honor to serve you… and your friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sighs) Finally, all that salt about Yukimura is released... thank god.
> 
> Okay, so while I'm fully aware this is not how Yukimura acts in game (it doesn't help at all that his role in all three routes is ridiculously small) I just had to release my pent-up anger with his character.
> 
> As for Ayane, I'm aware I made a minor flaw in not making her as clumsy and accident-prone like her... main mother. She unfortunately did not inherit things from her other mom. The thing is, I couldn't find a good way to write a moment like that into a battle scene like this one.
> 
> Regarding the OoC behavior that is HEAVILY apparent... well, I'll try to keep it to a minimum from here on, though that's probably being said pretty late now that I think about it.
> 
> As for where the chapter left off, I plan to pick it up at the lake scene (see cutscene 'Shy Sakura') and then a short description of the My Castle.
> 
> Welp, hope you all enjoyed! See ya next chapter~!


	9. Intermission: The Astral Plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief intermission for the unveiling of the Castle. Major asspull alert. You have been warned.
> 
> I don't own FE Fates, it is copyright Intelligent Systems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say here. Hope you all enjoy~ :)

_The story thus far…_

_Having managed to achieve victory against Yukimura and his fellow soldiers at Fort Jinya, Corrin gains three new allies in the aftermath; the ninja Kaze, her sister Sakura, and Ayane, one of Hinoka’s retainers. Reassured and revitalized, the small brigade is about to head in search of more forces but their leader wishes to reveal something before that..._

Corrin brushed a tree branch from her view as she emerged into a small campsite. It felt very warm and homelike; it was a far cry from the lavish sheets and warm housing the princess had become accustomed to growing up but the familial essence was all the same. Sakura perked up and turned around, her face curling into a wide smile at the sight of her dear sister.

“Big Sister!” Getting up, she quickly walked towards her older sibling. When she got close though, it became hard to maintain eye contact.

“L-listen, um… Corrin, I… thank you for letting me c-come along. I’ll do my best! I promise!” She instantly bowed her head, causing the older noble to simply chuckle happily. She was about to say something in response before she heard a voice.

“Lady Sakuraaaaa!”

Corrin looked up and just barely managed to evade a rapidly-descending pegasi with two people sitting atop its back. The winged creature landed smoothly, and both passengers jumped off onto the ground; one male, the other female. The female, who looked to be the younger of the pair, dashed towards Sakura and put herself between the frail princess and her sister. In an instant, Corrin had a blade pointed to her chest.

“Get away from Lady Sakura, villa-” The girl stopped mid-sentence, her mouth agape. A bead of sweat rolled down her face before she finally managed to sheathe her katana.

“Wait… Um, is that… is that you, Lady Corrin?”

Unsure of what she meant, Corrin gulped and nodded. “Um… yes?” The samurai nodded before calmly reassuming her stance. “I see. My apologies, milady. I thought you to be some bandit or rogue.”

_What… what’s going on?_

Shaking her head, Corrin forced a smile despite the strange circumstances.

“Er… mind introducing yourself…?”

Quickly, Sakura grabbed the young fencer’s hand and smiled. “Oh, um, allow me Sister… t-this is Hana, one of my retainers. The one who was flying the pegasus is my other one, Subaki. T-they’re both very close friends of mine.” Subaki walked forward with a level of grace and elegance, grinning profusely. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, milady. You won’t find a more perfect retainer than I.”

Corrin couldn’t help but snicker at his words, causing the scarlet haired sky knight to blink in confusion. “...Did I say something funny?” The princess shook her head and extended her arm. “No, not at all… it’s just nice to meet such… interesting people I guess.” Grinning once more, Subaki took Corrin's hand firmly and shook it. Hana walked up and did the same, although without a smile.

“Lady Corrin… Lady Sakura’s safety and welfare will be my top priority in this army. That aside, I promise to not let you or anyone else here down.”

Corrin nodded and released her hand, although a thought fleeted across her mind.

_I feel like she’s hiding something… along with a level of enmity…_

Sakura turned to face her samurai guardian, clasping both hands together. “Happy as I am to see you both… how did you know where to find me?” Subaki chuckled, leaning against a nearby tree.

“Yukimura told us to come retrieve you and take you home.” Corrin moved to intervene but stopped; Subaki wasn’t acting hostile or even attempting to secure his master. The same went for Hana; she was just sitting atop a log, examining her sword. Her words from earlier also rang in her head; she had implied that both Subaki and herself were going to join the group. Sakura shook her head and pulled out her rod; it wasn’t meant as a weapon but she was prepared for self-defense if the need arose.

“W-what? No, I… I can’t- I won’t go back!” Hana stood up and gently gripped the shoulder of her young liege. “Calm down, Lady Sakura. We didn’t come here for that. In reality… we’re here to come along.”

Corrin crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. “How do you mean?” Hana turned, frowning slightly. Once more, the princess felt enmity permeate from the long-haired swordswoman. “Because we wanted to hear the truth from her.” She didn’t say anything else, and Corrin just nodded in understanding. “I… see. Very well. Regardless, it’s wonderful to have more allies.”

Remembering what she had discussed, the young princess grinned and looked over to the rest of her friends, who were busy chatting away around a fire.

“Everyone, there’s something I have to tell you.”

A few moments later, the entire group stood before Corrin, waiting patiently. Taking a deep breath, the princess whistled. A few seconds passed before Lilith manifested next to the brigade’s leader. Several people gasped, while others just gazed in wonder. Jakob stepped forward, brow furrowed and gaze locked upon the small astral dragon.

“Milady… who or _what_ is that?” Corrin giggled and gestured her hand in front of the once-human stable keeper.

“Well… this is Lilith.”

The butler blinked, and then grinned. “Milady, you can’t seriously be suggesting that this… thing… is our stable girl?” His mouth instantly retracted after he saw Corrin glare at him with slight anger.

“She is, Jakob. And I think the time has come where I show to you a place we can all rest and recover easily.” Facing her friend, Corrin nodded. Lilith smiled before closing her eyes. The small crystal in her grasp shone brightly, and in a single moment… the scenery changed.

A large castle, easily the size of a city, spanned before them. Tall and sturdy walls lined the outside, making it akin to a fort or outpost. Everyone gazed in wonder while the two girls smiled. Finally, Corrin broke the silence. “This is our new base from here on out. We’ll be much safer from bandit attacks or sudden raids compared to the outside.” Felicia rubbed the back of her neck before nervously raising her hand.

“What’s up, Felicia?” The maid nodded and cleared her throat. “M-milady, um… why didn’t you show it until now?” Corrin smiled and shrugged.

“I guess I wanted to wait until we had some more allies.” Turning, she raised her hand and the great double-doors opened to allow entrance. The interior was just as majestic as the outside; a water channel flowed throughout the entirety and a port rested with several ships at the western end. Small bridges divided the plateaus, where a variety of buildings stood; they were closed, but looked pristine and well-maintained regardless. At the center stood a tall tree with a large hut at the top. And towards the northern end was the castle itself, towering over the walls as a symbol of power.

Lilith cleared her throat and flew in front of the princess’ face. “Alright Lady Corrin; let’s create some structures!” Corrin nodded and walked towards the center while everyone else followed. Lilith stopped them however, shaking her head.

“I’m sorry, but Lady Corrin needs to focus for this to work. Please understand.”

The young princess closed her eyes and placed her hands together as she began to focus her mind. A small glyph formed at her feet, rapidly expanding in size and glowing all the same. In an instant, the princess opened her eyes and plunged the Yato into the middle of the magic circle. A blinding flash of light erupted from the center, and once it rescinded… the castle had come alive.

The shops had opened, signs painted and stocked with merchandise. On another section, several farms and mines had been formed. A large barracks stood next to the castle entrance, bearing the seals of Nohr and Hoshido on a single flag that fluttered in the calm breeze.

Panting, Corrin gripped her chest and turned, wearing perhaps the largest smile in her life. Everyone’s eyes fell upon her… and everyone was smiling, whether from it be from amazement or newfound inspiration. Azura walked forward, pulling the Yato from the ground and presented it to the young raven-haired noble.

“We stand with you, Corrin.”

The princess smiled and nodded, taking the Yato and stepping forward.

“Everyone… I know that working together will not be easy. It’s not a simple thing, having to cooperate with the people of a nation that has been a longstanding enemy of your own.”

Taking a deep breath, she continued whilst trying to maintain a calm demeanor.

“But this war that I am fighting, the war I believe _everyone_ needs to fight… this is about more than Hoshido or Nohr. This isn’t about who is in the wrong, and who is in the right. This is about the world’s future.

“I know a lot of you want an explanation, and I’m truly sorry that I can’t tell you right now. All I can ask is that you believe in me… and I promise that everything _will_ be explained.”

Slowly she began pacing to and fro before the people who had agreed to trust in the rogue noblewoman. “Both kingdoms mark us as traitors. But even so, we need allies from both. And so I ask you all…” Corrin stopped walking and pointed the Yato out in front of her. “Will you trust in me as I believe in you?”

The cheers and whistles made the answer unanimous. Weapons were raised into the air as the small brigade applauded in agreement.

Smiling, Azura calmly walked forward and turned to face her dark-haired friend.

“You have a masterful air of leadership about you… did you know that?”

Corrin shook her head and rubbed the back of her neck, laughing nervously. “I don’t know about that… but coming from you, it may very well be so.” Azura’s face turned slightly red as the princess looked into her golden eyes.

“Azura, I really want to thank you.”

The songstress gulped and averted her gaze. “F-for what? You have already thanked me countless times before.”

“No, I mean… I want to thank you for agreeing to walk this path with me. You could have said no at any point and yet… here we are.

“So… thank you, Azura. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you.” She flashed a wide smile and closed her eyes before turning around and heading over to Lilith, who she began to discuss something with.

Azura, on the other hand, very quickly made for the bathing house; it was a wonder that she didn’t run into anyone on the way there.

Gods, how long it had been since she had a bath? A few weeks, most likely.

She felt her limbs and skin return to life as the steaming water enveloped her, causing her to let out a sigh of pleasurable relief. Slowly, Azura cupped some water into her hands and poured it over her face, washing away the dirt and grime that had found it’s way into her hair.

And then, her thoughts turned to those of Corrin. The heat from the bath was already lighting up her face, but now she was similar to a very bright lamp.

Her chest began to tighten up, and her heart started to race. It hadn’t been long ago that the foreign noble had began to feel differently about her friend… started to see her in a way that friends should not.

Closing her eyes, Azura submerged into the water until only her head was visible, along with a little bit of neck.

Her mind drifted further along the track it was already running along; she pictured the brave princess in her mind’s eye, standing upon the edge of a cliff facing the setting sun. Her cape fluttered in the wind along with her long, sable locks. The Yato was in her grasp, emanating a bright glow. Slowly, she turned around, revealing a beautiful smile and unmarked face. A small bandage sat upon the bridge of her nose, but it seemed cute in a way. And just above that were her eyes; unlike the eyes of the dancer, Corrin's were red, blazing with passion and hope.

“Corrin…” Azura shook her head, deciding she had bathed long enough. Carefully exiting the water, she reached for a towel and dried herself off before putting her clothes back on. As she opened the door to exit, Azura saw that it was now late evening. Without a sound, she walked the silent streets, making her way to the barracks. Barely even ten minutes passed before a voice called to her.

“Excuse me, ma’am. Lady Azura, correct?”

She stopped and turned around to see a man standing behind a shop window. Walking closer, she stopped at the stall and nodded. “Yes… my name is Azura. Is something the matter?” The man shook his head and reached into his back pocket, procuring a small letter.

“No, not at all milady. I simply had something for you. Lady Corrin asked me to give it to you in the event you passed by.”

Blushing once again, Azura took the letter and unfolded it. She took a deep breath and began to read silently.

_Azura,_

_I couldn’t find you after I finished talking with Lilith but Mozu told me she saw you heading to the bathhouse. I can’t say for certain what time it may be when you get out, but in the event it’s nightfall, I’ve arranged a room at the inn for you to sleep at rather than walk to the barracks. It’s already paid for; just ask the man who gives you this letter for the key._

_Also, if there’s anything I can do to help you or if you need someone to talk with… just let me know. I’m always ready to lend a hand._

_From,_ _  
Corrin_

Azura felt her face light up, and she had to raise the letter in an effort to hide it. Scratching his head, the man cleared his throat.

“I have the key Lady Corrin mentioned here… would you like it?”

The princess nodded and held out her hand as the attendant dropped the keys into her open palm. She quickly bowed her head and dashed into the inn. Quickly ascending the stairs, Azura peeked at her room key and read the number; 007. It didn’t take long to find it.

She unlocked the door and pushed it open. Closing it behind her, she walked over to the bed and laid herself upon it. The mattress was soft and comforting, and it was not long until darkness overtook her vision as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

 _Windmire, Capital of Nohr_ _  
_ _Castle Krakenberg_

The throne room was empty save for two people; Garon and Iago. Chuckling lightly, Garon tapped his fingers upon the arm of his throne.

“Hm… so Corrin still lives…”

Iago frowned, sighing heavily. “What a troublesome brat… and she even had the gall to destroy that Faceless army I summoned up to raze that village. Getting in the way of my plans; the nerve of that wench!”

Garon raised a hand to silence his general, and Iago complied. He continued to talk, his face taking on a wicked grin as he did so.

“And she knows… she knows a truth that she should not.” He chuckled and his eyes grew wide.

“...Regardless, it matters not. She cannot stop me; nobody can. I will crush her skull under my boot.” He stood up and spread his arms, laughing. “The world is already mine…! It just does not know yet!”

Garon broke into a maniacal laugh as Iago kneeled before his liege and left, cackling. “Poor little princess… your fate has already been decided… you will die at my hands, be it through my schemes or my unstoppable magic tearing apart your flesh!”

Outside the throne room, Elise had her ear pressed against the large double doors. Her concern was evident. “Father… what do you mean about the world being yours? And Corrin… is going to be crushed…?” Shaking her head, Elise folded her arms. “This… this is bad. I have to warn Xander-”

“No, Elise.”

The young blonde turned around and gasped as Camilla walked towards her.

“Camilla? But what about Corrin?” The malig knight shook her head, sighing. “Elise, I… I sense something wrong about Father. Something… not of this realm.” She closed her eyes, continuing to speak. “Much as it hurts, we cannot do anything that would endanger Corrin… we must simply wait.”

Elise sighed and gripped her arm nervously. “Camilla… okay, if you’re sure.”

The two princesses quickly bid farewell and departed for their rooms… leaving their father laughing in his empty throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends this little segment. Next chapter is in the works.
> 
> Also, I have uploaded this story to Fanfiction.net under the same title.


	10. Wanderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fire Emblem nor Intelligent Systems. This is a fan-made work, and I make no money from this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be a huge divergence compared to the game's chapter later in; I decided to write it in after the idea came to me a few days back. I hope you like it.

_The story thus far…_

_With the Astral Fortress constructed and established as Corrin's base of operation, the group resumes travel further into Hoshidan territory, eventually arriving upon the Eternal Stairway. They must climb this long road in hopes of receiving aid from the Wind Tribe._

_However, unbeknownst to anyone, a certain plan is already in motion…_

The air was growing ever more thin as the brigade continued to ascend the seemingly endless set of stairs. Exhausted, Corrin knelt forward and began to pant heavily.

“Gods… I thought you were joking when you said ‘eternal’ you know.” Kaze chuckled and shrugged. “Sorry, Lady Corrin. But rest assured, we are very near to the summit.” He was about to continue forward but abruptly stopped.

“Wait a second… is the fog growing thicker?” Corrin glanced around, reaching for her Yato; she had a strange feeling that she would need it. Mozu trembled, but Kaze placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. The girl’s face turned slightly red and she smiled back, retrieving her naginata from her back.

They had encountered several bandit gangs on their way to the stairway, and in all of the battles Mozu had begun to display much talent and promise. Her form was still rather sloppy, but she was growing at a rapid pace; it was also in due part to Kaze offering to train her whenever they had a break.

Sakura backed away, quivering with fearful anticipation but kept a firm grip upon her rod. Not long after, the mist vanished to reveal several Faceless.

The shy Hoshidan princess screamed and closed her eyes. “I-it’s the Faceless!” Hana quickly leapt in front of her friend and liege, katana drawn and at the ready. Subaki and Ayane looked to each other and nodded before ascending to the air, lances at the ready while Corrin and Kaze dropped into a battle stance. The former turned and extended her arm, urging her sister to keep away.

“Stay back, Sakura! Leave it to us!” The princess nodded and took a few more steps backwards, though she was prepared to perform healing at any point. Frightened as she may be, that wasn’t going to stop her from helping those who she held dear.

Subaki charged down, kicking one of the monsters backwards with a kick from his mount. It moved to stand up but the sky knight was one step ahead; his pegasus planted a hoof upon its chest while the retainer aligned his naginata with its mask.

“Watch and _learn_!”

Spinning his lance several time, Subaki roared and plunged the weapon into the skull of the monster. It ceased moving, but something was off.

It didn’t make a sound. Pulling his weapon from the corpse, Subaki began to ponder on why the Faceless had been silent even as it died.

Close by, Ayane was a whirlwind of speed, stabbing and thrusting her lance with absolute precision. Grinning, she briefly landed and twirled her lance while eyeing one particular unfortunate green monstrosity.

“Bad luck for you!'

Ayane’s pegasus rocketed towards the beast, her lance finding its mark within the chest cavity of her target. It struggled in vain before giving out, its limbs going completely limp.

“Weird… usually they fight back, and pretty roughly to boot…”

She and Subaki were not the only ones thinking along those lines; everyone found it strange how little the Faceless resisted. In no time at all, every single one of them had been slain… only to reveal a terrifying sight. Gasping, Corrin held her arm outwards as a bead of sweat made its way down her face. “Everyone… cease your attacks! These… these aren’t Faceless! They’re… people…!”

Azura gasped, her hands flying towards her mouth. “By the gods… their garb… these are members of the Wind Tribe…!”

Jakob winced as Felicia whimpered in fear. “T-this is bad,” she said, voice trembling. “We ended up killing several innocent people…!” Kaze turned to the young noble and folded his arms. “Lady Corrin… what should we do?”

The princess bit her lip before turning around with a heavy sigh. “...Let’s go to the Wind Tribe Village. We have to explain what happened.” Azura nodded, placed a hand upon her pendant. “A good idea… with hope, they might listen to reason.” Corrin nodded, and the group hurried up the steps. None of them saw Iago standing atop a nearby boulder as they moved on. He smiled triumphantly, pleased with his plan.

“And now, you will die little princess. Normally, I’d follow behind to ensure my success… but why bother? What possible chance does _she_ have against the Wind Tribe? Especially after the ‘truth’ I gave them…”

Cackling maniacally, he vanished. In his mind, he could see the young princess lying face-down in a pool of her own blood next to her beloved sword, which had been shattered into fragments. All would end with him as the victor.

The group arrived at the top of the stairway sooner than expected, emerging onto what appeared to be a plateau of sorts. Panting, Corrin darted her gaze about before landing her eyes upon a nearby settlement.

“There! I think I see the village. Let’s get going-”

“There they are!”

Azura frowned and backed away as several tribalists approached at high speed, weapons drawn. Hana stomped the ground and placed a hand upon the hilt of her blade. “Dammit… we’re too late! They found us already!”

“You’re the guys who murdered our friends! How dare you?!”

Corrin shook her head and looked with pleading eyes. “I won’t deny that we attacked your allies, but it wasn’t our fault! We were deceived by some kind of illusionary magic! Please, you have to believe us!”

The oni savage gritted his teeth and slammed his club into the ground. “Are you serious!? Do you really think you can attack people and expect to get away with no consequences!?”

Corrin looked away, biting her lip. She couldn’t argue that; all actions had a consequence, and murder was a serious crime. “I…”

“P-please, wait!”

Corrin looked up and gasped; Sakura stood in front of her, trembling and holding her rod close to her chest. “I-I am Princess Sakura of Hoshido! Please… please grant us an audiance with your chieftain so that we may e-explain our situation!”

The club-wielding brute growled and stepped forward but his diviner friend stopped him with an outstretched hand. Grinning, he slowly walked forward, hand planted upon his waist.

He looked very much like a child, but dressed in a very professional way. He wore a yellow bandanna around his forehead, and a small white feather stuck out from the side. His auburn hair was rather short and windswept to one side, again giving him the look of a young boy. His garb was similar to that of Orochi’s, but more fitted to a man rather than a woman.

“Hold up,” he said confidently. “I think we should give them a fair chance.” Turning to the samurai, the diviner motioned towards the village. The warrior complied, running towards the settlement. Turning his gaze towards Corrin and her friends, the boy smirked. “Well? What’re you waiting on? You want to see the chief, right?”

Everyone looked at one another with unease before following the enchanter towards the home of the tribe they had mistakenly attacked. A man was already standing at the entrance when they arrived.

He wore nothing on his upper body save for a large rosary necklace. His entire physique radiated with power and muscle, indicating years of battle experience. A rope belt was tied around his waist, and he wore a pair of long white pants. His eyes were replete with wisdom, but also distrust and caution. Given the circumstances, nobody could blame him.

“My name is Fuga, Chieftain of the Wind Tribe.” Closing her eyes, Corrin bowed with respect, her left arm folded across her torso.

“Greetings, Chieftain Fuga. I am Corrin, Princess… _former_ Princess of Nohr and Hoshido.” She returned to her original posture and clasped both hands in apology. “Please, know that we bear no ill will towards you or your tribe. What happened was beyond our control.”

Fuga shook his head. “A compelling story, but I’m afraid it holds no ground. We have already been told of you and your group… along with what you intend.”

Corrin blinked, but still felt uneasy. “You… you have? What have you heard, may I ask?” Fuga shook his head yet again, and began to pace back and forth. “You refuse to stand with either Nohr or Hoshido…” Corrin nodded, smiling with slight relief and happiness. “That’s correct. In truth we-”

“You seek to destroy both kingdoms.”

Silence permeated the air as all gazes turned towards the princess. Corrin shook her head in disbelief and shock. “N-no! Who in the world told you that? Our true enemy, the one everyone should be fighting is the King of-”

“ _No_!” Azura shouted just as Corrin was about to utter the name of the veiled world, causing the rogue princess to pause abruptly. “I-I mean… who told you such a thing?”

Fuga lowered his head and folded his arms, wearing a solemn frown. “I cannot say for certain; only that it was a man. He masked his appearance with foreign attire,” Fuga said, eyes now closed tight. “But his words are what truly stuck with me. He stated that you were coming to annihilate the Wind Tribe, as we are the first obstacle in your conquest.”

Sakura stepped forward next to her sister and clutched her rod tightly against her body. “T-That’s not true! Please, hear my sister out Chieftain Fuga!” Hana gently placed a hand upon her katana, ready to take action if the need arose. For the third time, the chieftain’s head shook with disagreement.

“I’m afraid that’s not possible. Words are meaningless; show me your spirit in battle.” Raising his arm, Fuga uttered a loud cry that his warriors returned en masse. As everyone prepared for battle, Corrin felt the world crumble around her. Nobody truly believed her, and if she couldn’t tell her allies the truth… what _could_ she do?

_Is this… truly such a hopeless endeavor after all? Is it really impossible to get others to listen?_

_I just… I just want our differences to be set aside… Neither kingdom has to suffer…_

_So why is everyone so intent on refusing peace?_

“Don’t give up, Corrin!”

The princess looked up and over towards the voice and gasped; just like the day before, a familiar face she hadn’t seen in several weeks was heading towards her.

Her upper body consisted only of a wrap-around bandage that covered her chest area, but her abdomen was chiseled and toned with muscle. Her skin was tanned bronze, and she had a rope belt around her waist to hold up her cloth trousers. Her hair was bleached white, and she wore a fiery red mane atop her head. Combined with the war paint upon her face, it gave the woman a sort of demonic visage. Her eyes, however, beheld her true colors; while they were ablaze with vigor and a passion for battle, they also radiated kindness and respect should one gaze long enough.

And it was these two emotions that fixated themselves upon the young princess she stood before. Kindness for a friend, and respect for the woman who saved her life.

Corrin beamed with a mix of surprise and delight. “Rinkah!... Wait, what are you doing here?” The Flame Tribe heiress grinned wildly and hoisted her club over her shoulder. “I’ve been looking all over for you, of course. Ever since you departed from the fields of Hoshido some time ago, more accurately.” Rinkah closed her eyes and let forth a heavy sigh.

“Your choice of refusing to stand with either kingdom has thrown both into chaos. All sorts of rumors started flying around about you; that you intend to destroy both kingdoms and massacre everyone within them.” Corrin opened her mouth to object, but Rinkah continued to speak. “But I know that’s all just a bunch of hot air. Even in the short time we’ve known each other, I can tell that you aren’t the kind of person who would ever do such a thing. I _believe_ in you, Corrin!”

_I believe in you._

Never in her life had Corrin felt so liberated and reassured from a simple phrase.

“Rinkah…” Laughing calmly, she wiped away a tear that had begun to make its way down her cheek. “Thank you. Really, I mean it. In all honesty… I really needed to hear that today.”

The battle-hardened princess grinned and winked. “Don’t mention it.”

Throughout the whole exchange, Fuga had been silent. Now, he took the opportunity to voice his thoughts.

“Hm, I see.” All eyes turned to the powerful warrior. His voice was now one of curiosity and understanding; there was still a lingering bit of doubt in his words but it was dismissable. He walked forward and folded his arms, grinning with interest. “So the Flame Tribe now protects the dangerous woman? Are you certain of this, daughter of the Flame Chieftain?” Rinkah nodded and stood in front of the Yato’s chosen wielder. “I am. On behalf of the Flame Tribe, I vouch for the honor and integrity of this woman. I owe her my life.”

All was silent for a while. Without warning, Fuga broke into a laugh.

“I see. Very interesting indeed; I can tell that you mean what you say.” Before anything could be said, he dropped into a battle stance, drawing a large _odachi_ from the sheathe on his back. “But as I said earlier… words alone hold no meaning. If you truly wish to convince me…” He pointed the tip of his blade at Corrin's chest. “Then allow me to behold your resolve in battle!” Taking a deep breath, the princess nodded with a sly grin.

“Very well, Chieftain Fuga. I accept your terms. However, as the leader of this battalion, I hold all responsibility for what transpired. Therefore…” Corrin swung the Yato, crossing her own divine blade with that of Fuga’s odachi. “I request a one-on-one duel as the method of judgement.” Her eyes locked with those of the powerful tribe leader. “Should I win, then I humbly request you lend me whatever aid you can spare.”

Fuga nodded, grinning just like his young opponent. “Agreeable. And if I should triumph?”

Corrin gulped and fought to push back the nervousness climbing up her throat.

“Then… I shall surrender my life for immediate execution as compensation for your fallen. I only ask that you spare my companions.”

Everyone gasped with shock; even Fuga, much to her surprise. The wind silently howled in the distance until Fuga spoke with a low tone. “Are you _certain_ about this? You would put your very life on the line in exchange for cooperation?”

Corrin nodded, using every bit of her willpower to remain stalwart.

“I am.” Fuga sighed and nodded, placing his sword back into its sheathe. “Very well. The battle shall commence at dusk, when the winds are still.” The princess nodded and extended a hand of invitation. "In that case, I have the perfect location. Please meet me here an hour before then." With a bow, he turned and strode into his village. Doing the same, Corrin summoned Lilith and opened a gate to the castle.

One by one, her friends stepped into the portal until only Azura and herself remained. As Corrin began to move, a slender hand caught her wrist. She turned around… and saw Azura, tears brimming in her eyes. Biting her lip, she turned to Lilith, who was also wearing an expression of extreme concern.

“Lilith… head on back for now. I’ll call you later, okay?” The astral dragon nodded and vanished into the castle portal, closing it behind her.

Now, only the two princesses remained.

Azura sniffed and wiped her eyes, her gaze directed to the ground.

“Corrin… you _can’t_ do this. You… you just can’t…!” Her voice cracked and another set of tears began to trail from her sockets. Silently, Corrin gently wiped away one of the maiden’s droplets. “Azura, please… don’t cry. It’s going to be fine. I promise, it will… So please, stay calm...” Azura shook her head and gripped her friend’s wrist tighter. “But how can I remain calm, Corrin? If you die, then there will be nobody left to lead us! We _need_ you, Corrin!” Her voice cracked once more as she pushed herself against the girl’s metallic armor and silently uttered a sentence that left the sable-haired noble bright red.

“ _I_ need you…”

Corrin's heart began to race, and she found herself unable to speak; her mind was far too busy processing what she had just heard.

_I need you._

Sweat began to pour from her brow as the songstress cried quietly, leaving small bits of water upon her garb. “A-Azura… I…” The princess was at a loss for words; she wasn’t sure of how to respond to such a statement… especially when it came from a person she held dear to her heart.

Her thoughts began to trace themselves back to the conversations they had regarding the three kingdoms. Despite only having known one another for a month, maybe two at most, neither could deny the special bond between them. And Corrin would be lying if she had claimed to not ever wish they could be something more than just friends. The girl she had long been entranced by was crying against her chest, and had said what most people could assume to be a proclamation of love.

_And yet…_

Shaking her head, Corrin gently pushed Azura back. As much as she wanted to announce her feelings… she lacked the courage to do so. Partly because she was afraid of rejection, but also because she was not sure if she would win; she couldn’t reveal her emotions only to suddenly meet her demise.

_I… I will tell her. Soon, I’ll let my feelings be known._

The songstress wiped her eyes and gazed with confusion but stopped when the princess of Nohr and Hoshido placed a finger on her lips.

“Azura… just trust me, okay? I promise; I will not fall.”

Neither uttered a word for several moments, until the songstress finally wiped her eyes and nodded. “I… okay. I trust you, Corrin.” The Yato’s chosen one flashed a small grin before summoning her friend once more and entering the castle.

She would need much preparation for the duel that was about to commence in just a few hours.

~~~~~~~

Both Fuga and Corrin stood opposite each other on a large circular ring. The only source of light came from the twilight of the setting sun in the horizon beyond the castle walls.

Not a single person uttered a sound; no, all attention was focused on that of the two combatants that were about to face off against one another.

Fuga held his blade firmly in his hand, eyes focused upon the young princess on the opposite end. Silently, he closed his eyes and placed a hand upon his chest, as his mind drifted to thoughts of his close friend and comrade-in-arms; Sumeragi. He was still not in favor of the duel’s possible outcome being that of Corrin lying dead. Losing a friend was painful enough; to kill the flesh and blood of said friend, however… that was cruel punishment.

However, Corrin had no knowledge of their bond; something Fuga regretted immensely. Perhaps if he had told her, she may have come to a different result in the event of her loss.

It was too late now. Dropping into a combat stance, he watched as the girl did the same.

 _BONG._ The sound of the bell resounded throughout the air as a sign for the battle to commence.

Both Chieftain and Princess leapt from their positions, and the fight began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first off, YES. I know I only covered the C-rank support of Corrin/Azura (Revelation) but the S-Rank isn't gonna be for a few more chapters. Might be just a few, might be much later on. The point is, I'm planning on writing it within the near future.
> 
> As for the divergence that happened... I guess it stems from the fact that, unlike Birthright or Conquest, there's no 'one-on-one' maps in Revelation. I know Fuga probably isn't the best to do it with, but I'm gonna be doing a lot of AU stuff in this fic, and for some reason... I just wanted to start it here.
> 
> The next part will be the duel and outcome, along with most (if not all) of 'Voice of a God'.
> 
> As always, thank you for the continued support, and have a wonderful day~!


	11. Friendship Ends, Love Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own FE Fates. General stuff here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so... here's the rest of Alt. Wanderer... along with a possibly hasty confession scene.
> 
> I SHALL EXPLAIN BELOW.

_The story thus far…_

_Feeling burdened by guilt for the deaths of the Wind Tribe, Corrin has declared a one-on-one duel between herself and the tribe chieftain, Fuga. If she prevails, then the Wind Tribe has promised to lend whatever aid they can to her cause. But should she be defeated, then her life will be taken as compensation for the innocent deaths. All the while, the draconic princess struggles in coming to terms with the newfound feelings she carries for Azura… unaware the songstress has been doing the same._

~~~~~~~

The entire crowd was silent. As such, the only noise emanating from the twilight basked arena was that of the two blades colliding with one another in a flurry of blows. Neither fighter relented in their assault as steel continued to meet steel, causing a myriad of sparks to pour when the blades met in a struggle for dominance.

Gritting her teeth, Corrin winced as Fuga pressed his odachi with greater intensity against her Yato. She didn’t have to worry about her weapon breaking (at least, she thought so; the divine sword had not once shown a day's worth of wear despite all of the battles she had fought) but she was still at a disadvantage; she was a young woman of eighteen. The man towering over her was a seasoned veteran of war.

The fact that she was a woman _alone_ was a problem in and of itself. She lacked the physical prowess and reach of a man. While his body could withstand blows (as evidenced by the numerous scars across his chest) her armor was mostly decorative, and not optimized for combat.

Fuga grunted and strained his body as he forced Corrin to a kneeling position, though the young royal was not about to give in. Her heart began to race, and she felt the dragon blood within her veins start to boil. Unleashing a bestial roar, she forced the chieftain off of her and jumped to her feet. Her left hand melded into a black claw, giving her just enough time to catch the blade with the dragonskin-hardened limb. Bellowing once again, Corrin twisted the blade with every ounce of her strength before feeling it shatter into pieces.

She winced in pain as several fragments cut across her face, but could only grin in triumph once the deed was complete. With no weapon, the fight could not continue. Pointing her blade at Fuga’s chest, she panted heavily while speaking in bated breaths.

“Victory… is mine. Yield!”

Fuga smirked, and with speed the princess could not even comprehend, drew a small pole from his back along with a naginata blade. He slammed the speartip onto the hollow end of the rod and spun it around, causing it to unfold and and form into an actual naginata. Corrin backed away, gritting her teeth; how foolish she was to underestimate an opponent.

“A brilliant effort, young princess. But victory is not yours to hold.” There was no time to react as the chieftain roared a battle cry and swung the weapon at the raven-haired noble’s legs, causing her to trip and fall backward. Her grip on the Yato loosened, and it spun across the ground before landing at the chieftain’s feet. She scrambled to retrieve it but stopped immediately as her opponent pierced the ground in front of her eyes.

Tears began to well up in Corrin's eyes as she slowly began to realize what had happened; she had lost. She cursed her pride, her idiotic responsibility that made her believe she alone was accountable for the accidental murders her group had committed. Without resisting, she fell to her knees and placed her hands upon the ground.

“I… I yield. My life… is forfeit, Chieftain Fuga.”

In the stands, Corrin's allies began to yell in protest… save one blue-haired princess. She sat, staring directly at the girl she considered to be her one true friend, before standing up and jumping into the ring. Azura landed roughly, but cared little; instinctively, she ran to the draconic princess’ side and wrapped her arms around her neck, tears cascading from her eyes and onto the ground. Corrin gasped and desperately tried to wrench free.

“Azura, what are you doing!?”

The songstress refused to let go, and instead held on even tighter. Pressing her body ever closer to that of her wounded friend, she turned her face so their eyes could meet.

“I’m not letting you die alone…!” Her voice cracked, and she buried her head into Corrin's shoulder whilst sobbing uncontrollably. With a heavy sigh, the princess placed a hand upon Azura’s slender back and gazed up towards Fuga.

“I’m prepared… it was an honor to fight you, Chieftain.”

She clamped her eyes shut, waiting for Fuga to send both her and the songstress into an eternal slumber.

But instead, the warrior simply laughed heartily. The sound of metal hitting the ground echoed through the arena. Her eyes slowly opened… and she could only gasp in shock, watching dumbstruck as Fuga kneeled with a grin upon his face.

“C-Chieftain Fuga? What are you doing?” The veteran shook his head and stared into her eyes.

“I may have triumphed in strength, young princess… but did I not say that your innocence would be proven in battle?” Corrin nodded, still confused. “Y-yes, but I lost. Doesn’t that mean I’m guilty?”

“You misunderstood my words, though it is partially my fault. I failed to explain it in detail. What I actually meant was that your true motivations would be revealed in battle; victory is not the point here.” Smirking, he bowed his head in defeat. “And I can say without any doubt that your words and heart are pure, Lady Corrin. You truly do take after your father.”

At those words, the arena stands erupted into cheer and praise; even the Wind Tribe was applauding, though it was likely because of their leader’s words. Corrin looked down at Azura and smiled; the songstress was sound asleep, wearing a face of pure joy.

~~~~~~

The draconic princess and Wind Tribe chieftain stood face to face outside the entrance to the tribe village. Lilith hovered quietly next to her friend as a portal held itself open behind them.

“Chieftain Fuga, I am truly grateful for your kindness and willingness to lend aid to my cause.” Fuga shook his head, arms folded across his chest. “Think nothing of it, Lady Corrin. I neglected to mention this earlier, but the Yato truly made the right choice in selecting you as its chosen wielder. As I said earlier, you have your father in you.” The princess glanced to her divine weapon, nodding. “You seem to know a great deal about my sword, Chieftain, along with my father. If you happen to know anything of importance, please tell me.”

Fuga strolled back and forth, placing a hand upon his chin. “Sumeragi and I were close as brothers. Comrades in arms, we were. He told me all about that weapon as well. From what I understand, the legends state that the Yato is a sacred weapon that will save the world. It has limitless power dwelling within… and is the key to unlocking what is called the ‘Seal of Flames’ apparently.”

Corrin's eyes went wide with awe and interest. “The Seal of Flames…?” Fuga nodded, grinning widely. “Yes. A weapon of unlimited power, capable of toppling even the gods themselves.” The princess stepped back, mouth agape. “Toppling a god…!?”

_Then… we have a chance!_

Clearing her throat, she bowed her head. “Where can I go to acquire this weapon?” Fuga shook his head. “That I do not know. But I believe the Archduke of Izumo may have the answer you seek.”

“Izumo?” Corrin tilted her head, confused.

“Indeed,” Fuga said, nodding. “It is a holy land of the gods where prophets are said to dwell. The path there is treacherous, however; I shall have one of my greatest warriors accompany you…”

“Consideration will not be necessary, chief,” a familiar voice said. Glancing to the source, Corrin smirked; the Wind Tribe diviner from earlier had just arrived. “The only person for this task is me.” Corrin raised an eyebrow, confused. “Um… are you sure about this? You look like a child…” The diviner grimaced and swatted the air. “I’m not a child! I’m a grown man!” He sighed and adjusted his vest. “Sorry… anyway, my name is Hayato. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The princess chuckled and nodded. “Same here.”

After one final exchange of farewell, Corrin, Lilith and Hayato entered the portal to the castle.

~~~~~~

_Corrin towered over the panting Nohrian general, her Yato held firmly in her grasp. It was engulfed by searing purple flames, and radiated an aura of absolute hatred. Lying next to him was Hans, clutching his chest in pain. Iago coughed violently and glared up to her with disbelief and denial. He held his right hand outwards and grinned wickedly; it grew wider upon seeing no movement from his target._

_The princess didn’t utter a word; she merely grinned. Iago screamed with rage as he conjured an orb of pure shadow… which proceeded to be absorbed by Corrin's sword. Iago’s eyes widened with fear as he pointed an accusing finger towards her._

_“You…! No, you can’t do this! You aren’t supposed to win, damn you!” Corrin let out a slow, evil laugh and crouched down so she was eye-level with Garon’s pathetic lapdog. Grunting, Hans attempted to grab her throat. The princess ducked through his blow and sliced his leg, forcing the berserker to the ground. Returning her gaze to the so-called ‘tactician’, she grabbed his collar and dragged him towards the palace doors, throwing him against the wall before turning around to bring Hans. Outside, angry voices could be heard. Iago’s face went completely pale and he began to struggle for freedom._

_“You can’t do this…! You pathetic little worm, how dare you even touch me!”_

_The doors flew open and the gaze of the crowd fell upon Iago and his companion. Grinning, Corrin pushed both the sorcerer and axeman forward._

_“People of Nohr... These two men are responsible for untold amounts of suffering and tragedy that your kingdom has endured for so long. They are undeserving of a noble death; I leave their judgement to you. Take pride in it… for soon this nation shall burn, as Hoshido already does.”_

_Turning around, she marched back into the palace as the crowd fell upon both men. They screamed for mercy; they received none. She soon arrived at the throne room, forcing the doors open. Sitting upon the throne was King Garon, heavily wounded. Azura was at the foot of the stairs, unmoving; the princess had cut her down along with young Elise. Blood seeped through his robes and trailed from his mouth. She walked up to him and raised his chin, staring into his eyes with pure malice._

_“Garon… in a way, I should be thanking you. Because of you, I realized how pointless this entire world really is… along with just how worthless the humans upon it are. There’s no future for you… for anything."_

_She pulled her arm back and thrust the Yato into his stomach._

~~~~~~

Corrin awoke, drenched in sweat and panting heavily. Quickly, she looked around the room before sighing in relief. It was all a dream… no, a nightmare was more fitting.

She felt disgusted at how vicious and evil her actions were in the dream. But the worst part was how real it felt; it almost seemed that, in another timeline perhaps, she _was_ that evil. She had chosen not to side with either nation… but instead destroy them completely. Just as Fuga had believed several hours ago. And the sight of Azura, lying dead at the throne room stairs...

_I need you._

“Azura…”

Shaking her head, the princess rose from her bedding and quietly exited the small villa that served as her home. The night air was cool and refreshing, and a very calm breeze was moving through the air. Moving silently through the darkness, the princess eventually found her destination; the secret lake where she and the songstress would spend hours talking, sometimes into the early morning.

Double-checking that she hadn’t been followed, the princess sighed in relief and sat down alongside the shore. Countless stars dotted the cobalt blue sky and reflected upon the surface of the water.

“No matter how many times I see it… it always looks so beautiful. But there’s just something special about this lake during the night…”

She spoke aloud, even though nobody was around to listen. Corrin sat quietly on the edge of the lake for what seemed like an eternity before yawning and standing up. “I should probably get back to bed…” Just as she was about to return, a voice stopped her.

“Corrin?”

The princess turned and gasped; Azura stood several feet away, and wore a look of surprise. Blushing, the former turned her gaze away and shook her head. “O-oh, Azura. I didn’t know you were here.”

Azura nodded uneasily. “I’m sorry… I had wished to be alone for some time.” She bit her lip and placed a hand upon her pendant. Swallowing nervously, Corrin motioned to the castle’s direction. “W-well, I was just about to leave, so…”

The songstress dashed forward and took the girl’s slender hand into hers. “No, Corrin… please stay. I’d… I’d much rather spend this time with you, all things considered.”

The princess blushed with more intensity, chuckling nervously. “Well then… guess I’ll take you up on that offer. Here; take a seat next to me.” Azura nodded and sat next to the princess at the edge of the lake.

“Comfortable, I hope,” Corrin asked with a grin. Azura nodded and smiled back. “Comfortable enough.”

“That’s great to hear,” the sable-haired noble replied as she gazed across the vast expanse of water. A moment of silence passed between both girls until Azura finally spoke up.

“Corrin… you seem uneasy. Is something wrong?” The princess bit her lip and looked away; she had tried to hide it to the best of her abilities but…

_No. I trust her. I can tell her._

“Well…” She began, nervously twiddling her fingers. “...Yeah, I suppose there is.” Azura leaned back, listening as her friend began to speak.

“I had some trouble sleeping, actually. I had a… rather terrifying nightmare.” The songstress bit her lip, but remained silent. The princess continued.

“Do you remember our talks? About Hoshido… Nohr… and, well… you know.”

“Of course,” Azura replied. Corrin rubbed the back of her neck, fighting to keep back the bile rising in her throat.

“Have you… ever thought what could have happened if we _had_ picked a side? Or worse… if the path we walk now was just slightly different?” Azura blinked, slightly confused. “Different… how?”

Corrin swallowed and closed her eyes tightly. “In… in my nightmare… everyone was dead. I stood in Castle Krakenberg, alone amidst a sea of corpses that belonged to my… to _our_ friends. All dead…” Her lips trembled and tears began to flow.

“T-they were all dead… by my hand.” Azura’s eyes shot open and she shook her head in disbelief. “W-what do you mean?”

Corrin began to shake with fear. “I… I don’t know… but… oh _gods_ , the things I did… I killed Sakura, Camilla… both of my older brothers… I killed **you** Azura!” She began to break down; Azura could only blink.

“Corrin… by the gods, that’s… I can’t even…” She placed both hands on the trembling form of the young noble and sighed. “Corrin… I can’t relate on how traumatizing those images must have felt but know this; the fact is that we not only sided with neither kingdom… and despite everything, I know you would never even do such things. I’m certain of it.”

“Azura…” Corrin smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek. “Thank you… thank you so much. I really don’t know what I would do without you.”

Azura giggled and placed a finger to her lips. “Luckily for you, that’s a scenario you will never have to face. I’ve no intention to leave your side, my friend.”

Corrin gulped and glanced towards the ground, blushing. “T-truly? You really mean that? You’ll… you’ll always be by my side?” Azura nodded, unsure of what the raven-haired princess meant. “Of course. There is no place I would rather be.”

The princess felt her heart begin to race with emotion; taking a deep breath, she spoke while keeping her gaze planted on the ground she sat upon.

“But… but what if I were to fail? If you were at my side during such a time… I couldn’t bear to see you suffer because of me.”

“Corrin…” She shook her head and moved closer. “I think that if I weren’t by your side at such a time… I would suffer even more.” She wrapped her arms around her back and pulled her close. The young princess’ chin was now resting upon her bare shoulder. “If you are to fail, I want us to fail together.”

She couldn’t hold it back any longer. Taking another deep breath, she smiled despite knowing the songstress couldn’t see it.

“...What if I told you…” She stuttered, clearing her throat. “What if I told you I’m scared of losing you the most? What would you say then?”

Azura blinked, and her face turned red as she released Corrin from the hug. “W-what?” Corrin placed her hand on top of Azura’s own, looking straight into her eyes. “I’m terrified of losing you. More than Xander… more than Ryoma… more than any of the people I care about…

_“You are the one I couldn’t ever live without.”_

Azura blinked as she processed what she heard. Corrin… couldn’t live without her? But why her? The two had similar pasts, yes, but… what was she trying to say?

Suddenly, it all clicked into place. Azura’s heart stopped for a moment.

Azura gasped in shock, crawling back. Her face was beet red with embarrassment. “C-Corrin, are you… you mean…?”

The princess nodded, clamping her eyes shut. To her, there was no turning back; she had to tell her, regardless of how painful the response may be.

“Azura… I love you! And not as a friend; I love you the way a man loves a woman.

“You give me grounding in a world that makes no sense. Your presence, you just being at my side… it’s honestly what keeps me going… no, it’s what makes me able to keep going. This path I chose… it’s so dangerous, but you’ve never once made any move to leave. Every time I see you, standing next to me… I… I know I made the right choice.”

Her voice cracked, and tears fell from her eyes onto the ground. “I… I _know_ this is sudden. I know I’m coming onto you like some kind of feral animal… but these feelings are real. I’ve _tried_ to keep them from coming out on countless occasions, believe me! But I can’t deny the truth any longer. I love you… I love you so much.” She began to sob, her words falling out as inaudible gasps. “I… I just couldn’t bear the idea of you hating me… I’m so sorry Azura… for me to feel this way about such a dear friend… Gods, you must be disgusted with me…”

Azura was honestly… at a loss for words. Her heart began to beat like an out-of-control forest fire, and her face was bright enough to illuminate the dark night sky. She felt nothing close to repulsion or disgust; far from it actually.

In truth, she felt elated; her feelings for the beautiful draconic noble were mutual. It was taking every bit of willpower she could muster to not cry as well, and by the gods was it a daunting task. Choking up, she gently wrapped her arms around the sobbing princess, tears flowing from her eyes and mixing with the one she embraced.

“Corrin… I… thank you… you’ve made me happier in ways you couldn’t begin to imagine…” Corrin's crying ended and she managed to force a smile. Her eyes were red from the tears, and her face was showing darkened streaks where they had cascaded.

“You mean…? Azura… you…!” The songstress nodded, squeezing Corrin - _her_ Corrin - ever tighter.

“Yes…! I love you too! I’ve wanted to tell you for so long… but after that duel today, I realized something.” She pulled away and wiped her eyes dry. “To me… you are my other half. To lose you would mean the end of me… I’m so happy right now…!” Corrin giggled and pulled away from the hug. Smiling, she gently cupped Azura’s face with her right hand and stroked it affectionately.

“Azura… we will save this world. Together, I promise.” Azura nodded in response.

“I know we will. And no matter what happens, I swear that I will love you for all eternity.” Corrin wrapped her arms under her shoulders and chuckled. “And I’ll always love you too, Azura… I promise.” The two remained in a tight embrace until the songstress broke away. Smiling through her tears, she began to speak. “Corrin… listen to me…

**“I somehow feel that I’ve always loved you… Together, we will save this world.”**

She leaned close and whispered into the princess’ ear. “Please… never let me go…”

~~~~~~

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Light shined in through the windows, causing the sable-haired princess to wince at the sudden change of day. Smacking her lips to rid her mouth of the ‘morning taste’ others called it, she moved to get up… only to find herself weighed down. She looked to her side, and her eyes shot open.

Lying next to her, with an arm draped over her midsection, was Azura. She was in a nightgown (she silently thanked whatever gods were listening) but the fact remained that the two shared a bed together. They didn’t go any farther than that (both agreed it was much too early) but if someone were to enter… well, it would turn some heads. That much was certain.

“Milady? It’s Felicia. May I enter?” Corrin rubbed her eyes and wriggled free of her girlfriend before haphazardly throwing on her regal attire. “G-Give me a minute, Felicia! I’ll be right- OW!” Corrin yelped in pain after having stubbed her toe on her bedside table. Her voice woke up the sleeping dancer but neither said anything as the door opened to reveal the young maid… who was several shades of red and all sorts of embarrassed. A bead of sweat rolled down Corrin's head and she grinned sheepishly. Azura held the sheets close to her, blushing just as much as the Ice Tribe scion.

“Er…” Corrin said, chuckling nervously. “I… invited her for a game of cards? And… had a sleepover…? In the same bed?”

In the back of her mind, she began to formulate an excuse, along with a method to keep her retainer under secrecy.

~~~~~~

It was midday by the time everyone arrived at Izumo. A giant tree, bigger than any Corrin had ever seen, stood at the town’s middle. Natural beauty surrounded the outside, and the houses had a very quaint feeling that resembled a sort of home.

“This is Izumo? It’s beautiful!” Corrin continued to take in the gorgeous sight as Azura nodded. “Yes. It’s known as the land of the gods. Because of this, Izumo is considered neutral territory and does not condone any fighting upon its soil.”

Gunter nodded, stroking his chin. “The Archduke should be in here somewhere, milady. I suggest we begin our search post-haste.” Corrin nodded and led everyone into the village. Just as soon as they entered, they were greeted by a tall man with long bleached hair. His face was one of joyous amusement and happiness. He bowed deeply and rubbed his hands together with expentency.

“Greetings, travelers! I am Izana! Yes, _the_ Izana! Archduke of Izumo, First Descendent of the Gods, Divine Prophet of All, Winner of Best Hair… five? Six times? I forget…” Rinkah’s eye twitched and her grip on the club tightened up. “We only just met him and I already find his attitude insufferable.”

“Rinkah, play nice,” Corrin said. The Flame Princess nodded and smirked; she would not admit it but she sort of admired the girl’s take-charge attitude. Hayato, meanwhile, was just trying to wrap his head around the whole situation. “I… I don’t get it. Isn’t he a nation leader? Why’s he so… informal?” Sakura shrugged.

“Not everyone is like him. He’s just… a special case.”

“Special _how_?” Ayane asked with a hint of sarcasm. Hana rolled her eyes and sighed. “Just bear with it, Ayane. We’re not here to make a scene.” The samurai turned back to face the eccentric archduke, not noticing the pegasus knight behind her stick out her tongue in mockery.

Clearing her throat, Corrin returned her attention to Izana. “Thank you for the warm hospitality, Archduke. We’ve traveled a long way to ask you a very important question.”

Izana chuckled and clapped his hands, almost like a grade schooler. “A question? Oh, do tell! What is it? Gossip? Rumors? Please, I must know!” Again, a bead of sweat rolled down her neck, this time accompanied by a heavy sigh. The conversation was taking it’s toll on her, that was certain.

“Do you know anything about the Seal of Flames?”

Izana’s smile vanished and he tilted his head. “Huh…? Seal of Flames…? That sounds… pretty boring to me. I never bother remembering such boring stuff.”

Corrin sighed and dropped her shoulders in defeat. “Dammit… just when I thought we finally caught a break, too.” Just as she turned around to leave, Azura stepped forward. “Hold on… are you _certain_ you don’t know anything about the Seal of Flames? The very fate of the world hangs in the balance.”

Izana backed away, scowling angrily. “Gr… I told you! I never heard of it!” Sakura shook her head, and walked closer. “Mr. Izana, please… if you know something, we must hear it!”

The man stomped closer, preparing to lash out… only to be stopped by the grizzled Nohrian knight. Gunter pushed him away and stared him down, daggers gleaming from his eyes.

“Of course you haven’t… imposter.”

Izana gasped and shook his head; beads of sweat began to pour from his brow.

“Wha-? Me? An imposter? How rude! And I went and prepared a feast and everything! Besides, what kind of proof do you have?”

Gunter grinned and shook his head. “Do you take me for a fool? It’s painfully obvious you’re hiding behind some form of illusionary magic. Now how about you do us all a favor and drop the act!”

Izana looked about before breaking into laughter.

“Aww! Gunter, you’re no fun at all!” He snapped his fingers and a puff of smoke emerged from his feet. In an instant, his appearance changed.

Where once stood a perfect imitation of the archduke was now a skinny rat of a man. His skin was a sickly pale grey, and his outfit was similar to that of a court jester, although his robes were those of a dark mage. He cackled maniacally and pranced about.

“Long time no see, Gunter!” The knight scowled and drew his lance. “Zola… I knew it was you beneath that magic.” Everyone followed suit, drawing their weapons one after the other. Corrin glanced towards her mentor and frowned. “Friend of yours?” He shook his head.

“Far from it. This cretin is Zola; a Nohrian mage specialized in illusions.” Gritting her teeth, the princess pointed her Yato at the mirage-maker. “Where’s the real archduke?” Zola laughed and stepped back.

“Oh, I’m afraid he’s in the clink! The slammer! The cooler! He’s on ICE!” Grinning, he looked over his shoulder and rubbed his hands. “Speaking of ‘ice’... I think it’s time to make use of King Garon’s little gift! Fire the ice bomb!” He chuckled at the last two words and vanished.

“Zola!” Corrin dashed forward, but the sudden appearance of a wall of snow and ice prevented her from advancing. Stomping her foot, she rallied her friends.

“We have to get to him and free the real archduke! With me, everyone!”

The group agreed in unison, and once more the flames of battle were ignited.

~~~~~

Rinkah stepped forward, tapping the ice slightly with her club. It easily cracked from the weak touch, and she grinned.

“It’s weak. Really weak, in fact. We could easily shatter chunks of it with our weapons.” Hayato couldn’t help but grin as he began to fan himself with several cards. “Why not just melt it with your fiery personality?” The Flame princess frowned and rolled her eyes.

“Funny. Real funny.” She returned her focus to the ice and leaned back. With a savage roar, she smashed the ice to pieces, creating a hail of white dust. When it finally settled, she grinned.

Hidden within the ice, there had been waiting Nohrian soldiers; Corrin spun into a battle stance and sighed.

“Well then… let’s get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, allow me to say this here and now; they are not married. I repeat; THEY ARE NOT MARRIED... yet.
> 
> As of now, and for a very long time from now, they are DATING. I'm fully aware of how fast people in FE get married, and while that's great and all, there has to be some damn level of realism. You don't go from friends to instant-marriage after confession of love. It takes time, and that's what's gonna happen.
> 
> And for you folks with your heads stuck in the gutter, they didn't have sex. I cannot believe I'm saying this, but I'm gonna write a lemon chapter at some point where they DO have sex. I seriously can't believe I just typed that.
> 
> Aside from that, welp, it's official; our two heroines are now in a relationship! What did you think of the confession scene? Should the proposal scene go the same way, or in a more dramatic style? Leave your thoughts down below~!
> 
> And now, a little poll! This one is just for fun, and something I really am interested in.
> 
> What's your favorite critical/skill activation quote from the FE 3DS games? Leave your answer in the comments!
> 
> As always, stay awesome!


	12. Voice of a God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Fire Emblem or Intelligent Systems. I make no money from this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... so the battle scene here is more or less non-existent. Allow me to explain why.
> 
> Much as I'd love to try and write battles for all the chapters, I just can't see that happening. That doesn't mean I won't be writing battles anymore; certain chapters will just bypass them, primarily the ones that I found boring or really slow in my playthroughs. Voice of a God is one of them.
> 
> The map was just a tiring slog of breaking ice, killing enemies, rinse and repeat until boss is dead. I couldn't see myself writing out a battle scene for this one, which is why I used the little bypass you'll see in a bit.
> 
> Anyway, refer to below for more notes.

_The story thus far…_

_Having achieved victory through willpower against the Wind Tribe chieftain Fuga, Corrin learns that the Yato is the key to unlocking the mystical ‘Seal of Flames’ and with it, the potential to end the war for good. She gains a new ally in the form of the young diviner, Hayato, and the group sets out for Izumo to meet with the archduke._

_The night before they depart however, Corrin and Azura meet at their secret lake only to reveal their feelings for one another. Both are elated to know they feel mutual, and their bond reaches a new height of power. What this will lead to, nobody can say for certain…_

_Our tale resumes as Corrin and her allies prepare to face off against Zola and his troops…_

_~~~~~~_

Iago’s expression was twisted into one of disgust and anger as he gazed down upon the small village from atop a nearby cliff. He gaze was locked firmly onto the sheltered princess that he so despised as he grinded his teeth in silent rage.

“You miserable little cretin… how _dare_ you still breathe?” He grinded his fangs even harder before sighing and shaking his head in reluctant acceptance. “No… it’s the fault of that damned chieftain with his sense of ‘honor’ and whatnot… Whatever. Rest while you can, little traitor. You will answer for your crimes yet…”

Cackling, the sorcerer vanished in a cloud of black mist. Not a single person thought to look up.

~~~~~~

Takumi felt a bead of sweat roll down his neck as he once more attempted to snap his rope bindings. Grunting, he drew upon every ounce of strength he could muster before ceasing his desperate escape. “This is unbelievable,” he said bitterly. “Why did I agree to follow your ‘gut feeling’ again, Hinata?”

The young prince raised an eyebrow, gazing at the brown haired retainer he also considered his best friend. Groaning, Hinata rolled his eyes and sighed. “Jeez… I said I’m sorry Lord Takumi! What else do you want me to say?”

“Oh, I dunno” a feminine voice replied, dripping with sarcasm. “How about ‘I’m soooo sorry for being a headstrong idiot and not noticing the lack of people in the village?’ That one sound good?” Hinata grimaced and turned away from the source; a young dark-blue haired woman with a beautiful frame aside from her face, which was twisted into a very angry snarl. “And shouldn’t _some_ of the blame also lie with our recruit?”

All eyes turned towards the fourth person in the room. Her appearance and physique was that of a small child, and her face did little to circumvent that. Her eyes were a brilliant crystalline blue, contrasting her short green hair. Her ears were pointed at the tip, identifying her as a non-human but certainly neither of the beast tribes that made their home within mountainous regions of Hoshido and Nohr. Her clothing was rather simple; almost like casual everyday wear one saw on a day-to-day basis. A short white cloak hung from her shoulders and tied at her neck. A small emblem with the Hoshido crest held it together, gleaming with brilliance. She wore a frilly white dress shirt and brown leather gloves on both hands while a red skirt hung from her waist. Her leggings were black, and she wore tall leather boots that went a little past her ankles.

It was as if the girl was trying to dress like an adult, and from her wardrobe, she was doing a rather good job at it. This was the least of her worries, however; frowning at her fellow retainer’s words, she closed her eyes and huffed. “And how exactly _is_ this my fault, Oboro?”

“I didn’t see you fighting our attackers,” Oboro sharply replied. “What was that all about, Sora?”

Sora bit her lip and looked away. “W-well… I’m not… trained in weapons, you know…”

Hinata chuckled. “Seriously? You practically wrecked the examination team in your trial. How are you anything _but_ trained in weapons? I mean, you practically decimated the other troops with your axe skills!” Sora sighed and darted her eyes to each of the people in the small chamber. The only enemy was a regular Nohr troop standing at the entrance. Grinning, she quietly sneaked her hand into the small brown pouch attached to her belt and flipped it open. Rummaging around, she eventually found her target item.

_Bingo._

Tightly gripping the small green orb, she closed her eyes and focused on the draconic blood within her veins.

Hinata rolled his eyes and leaned over, nudging the girl with his shoulder. “Sora?”

A sudden gust of wind knocked him a few feet away as a large flower enveloped her body and condensed. Inside, a silhouette could be seen, one of Sora’s body rapidly morphing into a completely different form. The soldier rushed over and pointed his spear at Hinata’s throat, all sorts of angry.

“What the blazes did you give her?” Hinata grunted and swallowed nervously. “I-I dunno, alright?!”

“Don’t give me that. I saw you give her a weird gem or something!”

“It’s called a _dragonstone_ , you idiot.”

The grunt looked up and froze in terror; where the girl once sat, there was now a giant, pearl-scaled dragon of nigh-immeasurable power. She fluttered closer and huffed through her nose, causing the soldier to fall onto his backside. He didn’t get to speak, however. Sora’s tail smacked him in the side, sending him crashing into the nearby wall with a loud crash that shook the entire foundation. She giggled and folded her wings before returning to her human-esque form where she proceeded to dust her sleeves. Upon turning, she couldn’t help but crack a small grin at the sight that she beheld; both retainers and her lord, white as a sheet and mouths agape.

“Oh, I didn’t mention I’m a dragon?”

Takumi stared for what seemed like ages before shaking his head. Taking a deep breath he glared at his young retainer.

“Sora… are you saying that at ANY point, we could have broken out?”

“Yup.” His face went red and he trembled before falling over with exhaustion.

~~~~~~

Corrin covered her ears and looked in the direction of the large hut Zola was standing in front of. Without warning, the walls of ice began to tremble and crack before falling apart en masse. Screams of pain and shock erupted from the piles of frozen earth as countless soldiers emerged from the snow, covered in cuts and bruises. The princess tried to say something, but her mind was a complete blank. Coughing and shivering, a number of soldiers simply fell over due to the severe hypothermia they had unfortunately acquired while hiding in the snow.

Again, Corrina found herself speechless but didn’t complain; she wasn’t one to pass up such a golden opportunity like the one happening before her. Breaking into a sprint, she made straight for Zola, who was haphazardly throwing spell after spell in her direction. One of the dark arrows found it’s mark in her shoulder but she ignored the pain and pressed on. Yelping in fear, Zola immediately ducked into the building. As he looked for an exit, footsteps came from behind him. Shivering, he turned and swallowed nervously.

Grinning, Corrin pointed her sword at the dark mage. “It’s over, Zola. Surrender now and you will be spared.”

Zola frowned and began to scan the area, looking for something, _anything_ he could use to escape. And then he saw Sakura.

Grinning, he rubbed his hands together and chuckled. “You really think it’s gonna be THAT easy? Take a look at this!” Throwing a smoke pellet as his feet, the mage quickly grabbed Sakura by the wrist and dragged her away from the group.

“N-no! Big Sister!”

Darting her eyes, Corrin felt her heart race with panic. “Sakura!?” When the smoke dissipated, Zola stood at the door’s entrance… holding a blade to the young girl’s throat. He cackled, and gripped her arm tighter to prevent escape.

“Look at my adorable little hostage! So pretty! So frail… so very DEAD if you don’t do what I say!”

Corrin stomped the floor and stared at the cowardly illusionist. “Damn you, Zola! Are you really going to stoop this low? Do the honorable thing and face us head-on!” The mage laughed and pressed the blade closer to Sakura’s neck, causing the princess to softly cry. “Hah! Blazes with your honor, I’d rather win! After all, you know the saying right? Winners are the ones who write the history books!”

Hana and Kaze glared with hatred but dared not move out of safety for the girl’s life. Taking a deep breath, Corrin frowned and nodded. “Alright… name your price.” Everyone looked to their young leader in shock but nobody spoke up; each and every one of them swore to follow the princess and her cause, going as far as to set aside their personal vendettas against each other’s nation. Zola grinned and relaxed his arm, still maintaining a firm grip.

“Good choice, Lady Traitor. First, lay down your weapons. Then-”

_SHUNK_

The mage stopped abruptly and gasped in pain. Slowly, he glanced towards his chest and widened his eyes in fear; a razor sharp piece of wood penetrated from the middle of his body. Blood trickled from his mouth and his arms went limp, allowing his hostage to dash behind her beloved sister… who was simply staring with complete shock.

“W-what…? I…” A bright glyph formed beneath his feet, conjuring a multitude of jagged rocks that pierced every inch of the Nohrian. He screamed in agony, blood gushing from each wound until finally, a large layer of rock encapsulated his corpse and dragged it into the floor, leaving a gaping hole that subsequently sealed itself up afterward. The black-haired princess rubbed her eyes and blinked.

“Corrin!”

Turning around, the girl smiled wide as her beloved dashed into the hut. “Is everything alright? Ayane told me Sakura had been captur-” Upon noticing her adoptive sibling however, she stopped and sighed with relief. “Oh thank the gods…”

“Hmph. What a fool.”

Everyone’s gaze turned to see the Nohrian prince, Leo, stride in with a glowing tome at his side. “A complete disgrace to the Nohrian army, Zola. Hiding behind hostages and resorting to threats? We fight with honor and integrity; something you never had.” Corrin's face lit up with elation.

“Leo! I knew it! You’re the one who saved Sakura, I just knew it!” Anna frowned and scratched her head in confusion.

“Erm, no offense Corrin… but how are you so sure _he_ rescued her? Could’ve been a hidden asset we don’t know about…” Shaking her head, Corrin explained as best she could; she didn’t notice the look of contempt upon her brother’s face.

“That magic is Leo’s, Anna. The legendary tome, Brynhildr… I’ve seen him use it several times.” Turning back to her sibling, she bowed. “Leo, thank you so much for saving her. Really, I mean it!”

The prince said nothing; he only stared at the sable-haired girl before him. She walked closer and cleared her throat.

“Leo… please, will you join us for the coming battles? I’ve learned of a dire truth; something is controlling King Garon, forcing him to perpetuate this war.”

Smirking, Leo flipped through his tome and chuckled. “An ‘invisible enemy’? Please, enlighten me. Name the culprit and _perhaps_ I’ll listen.” Biting her lip, the princess shook her head.

“I… I’m sorry. I can’t tell you right now…”

Slamming the book closed, he grinned. “Unsurprising.” He shot his hand outwards, and a glyph formed beneath his sister’s feet. Corrin barely had enough time to dodge the jagged wood that erupted.

“Leo!? What are you doing? You almost killed me!”

“That was the damned point, Corrin.”

The girl went pale as she staggered backwards. “W-what…?” Leo frowned and pointed an accusing finger at the girl.

“Listen close, for I will say this but one time. You have chosen to abandon your family in Nohr, and in return I extend to you the same courtesy. I no longer consider you my sister; there is _no_ relation between us.” The tome began to shine as he narrowed his eyes. “Understand?”

Another cluster of trees erupted, but this time behind where his former sister stood. The door broke apart into splinters, and the girl coughed. “Leo…”

“...Go on in. The Archduke should be inside… along with that pathetic Hoshidan prince, Takumi.” And with that, he rode off into the distance. Corrin wiped her eyes and sniffed. “Leo…”

“Are you alright, S-sister…?” Turning, Corrina nodded to the shy princess who her brother rescued earlier. “Yeah… I’m fine. I don’t think he was aiming for me…” Suddenly, Hana’s voice rung out.

“Guys! There’s people in here, including Prince Takumi!” Corrin nodded, and rushed into the newly opened room. Just as the samurai had said, Takumi was lying on the floor with his weapon against the wall. Sakura hastily made for her brother’s side and began to heal him. “Takumi!” Groaning, the wielder of the Fujin Yumi blinked and opened his eyes before widening them in pleasent surprise.

“Sakura!” His smile quickly faded when he saw the two girls behind her. “And… Corrin. Azura, too…”

Neither princess said a word as the young man’s hostility penetrated them. “What are you doing here?” Swallowing, Sakura began to twiddle her fingers. “W-well, the thing is… I’ve chosen to join her, Takumi.” The prince fell over in shock, shaking his head with complete disbelief. “Are you serious, Sakura? You’ve betrayed Hoshido as well?” He placed a hand on his forehead and sighed. “Gods… Ryoma is going to be furious…”

The princess closed her eyes and grabbed the black-haired princess’ arm tightly. “No, you’ve got it all wrong. Neither of us have betrayed Hoshido! Corrin is convinced there is something _much_ worse than Nohr’s aggression going on here.” At this, Takumi raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“Takumi,” the sable-haired girl said. “King Garon never wanted to start this war with Hoshido. The explosion in the square… the death of my mother… some greater force set these events into motion.”

The archer would have none of it. He instead closed his eyes and huffed. “Hah… you’ll have to forgive me if I find your story flimsy. Sakura may believe you, but I know better than to trust someone from Nohr.”

His words pierced the young noble’s heart, but she didn’t say anything. He had every right to be wary of her, after all.

“Oh no no no no noooo!”

_Huh? That voice…_

All eyes turned to the source of the voice and several let forth a heavy sigh; coming out of a back room with Rinkah close behind was none other than the Archduke of Izumo.

This time however, Kaze took the initiative in questioning him.

“Excuse me, milord… but are you the real Archduke? We met an impostor outside you see…”

Izana staggered away and winced comically, although he didn’t look the least bit angry. “Huh? Of course I am! I am Izana! THE Izana! Descendent of the Gods, Almighty Prophet-”

“Um, sorry but… we’ve heard this before,” Corrin said, laughing nervously. Izana pursed his lips and put a finger to his chin. “Even the hair bit…?”

“Yes.” The Archduke deflated and crossed his arms before turning his attention to Takumi.

“Oh right! Prince Takumi, your answer won’t do at ALL.” Everyone blinked, and Takumi simply shook his head and answered, “What?”

Izana chuckled and waved his hands dismissingly. “I won’t go into all the boring details and whatnot about it but… basically, join Corrin! That’s what the gods are telling me!” The contrary prince rubbed his forehead and looked away. “What? The hell are you talking about? Listen… I’m truly grateful to her that she saved my life. I really am.”

Corrin smiled and placed a hand on her chest. “Brother- I mean, Takumi…” He ignored her little slip-up but looked away in shame. “But… you’re asking me to side with her. I _want_ to believe her, really… but how can I just side with a person who won’t side with their homeland? It’s… I can’t bring myself to do that.”

Sakura began to quietly sob; seeing this, Hana walked over and gently wrapped her arm over the shoulder of her friend in an effort to ease the sorrow. Nobody said a word until Izana broke the silence.

“UGH. Fine, if you’re gonna be that difficult… I’ll just throw some prophecy atcha!” He closed his eyes and held both hands in front of his chest, where a glyph was manifesting itself. The markings on his forehead began to glow with power, and he spoke in a deep, somewhat otherworldly voice.

“Everything is not yet seen… the truth is hidden far and low. The one upon the water’s surface, he who knows all is the true foe.” His eyes opened and the glow around his markings vanished as he started to pant. “Whew… well, there ya go! You’re pretty famous if the gods wanted to speak with you. And what they said is that Princess Corrin isn’t your enemy.”

The young man bit his lip and looked away, a small measure of guilt present in his eyes. “Then… then who is? Are you trying to tell me that what Sakura was saying just a minute ago… Corrin knows about our real foe?”

His words brought a smile to the face of his sister. “Yes, it’s all true. I can’t explain it right now… but everything Izana said is the truth. In fact, we actually came to Izumo hoping to learn a way of defeating our mystery enemy. Speaking of which…”

But Izana just shrugged and laughed. “Oh, you mean the Seal of Flames!... Yeah, sorry. Don’t know a thing about it!”

The black-haired noble fell backwards and shook her head, mouth half-open with shock. “How did you know I was going to ask you about that!?” Mockingly, the Archduke slapped his forehead and rolled his eyes. “Uh, prophecies! Premonitions! Have you been paying attention at all?”

Sighing, Corrin rose to her feet and shrugged. “Dammit… back to square one…” She turned to leave but a firm hand gripped her wrist.

“BUT… even though I don’t know a thing about the Seal of Flames, there _is_ a little bit of prophecy that’s been handed down my family for generations! And I think you’ll want to hear it, too.”

Azura stepped closer with pleading eyes. “Please, tell us then. We’ll take whatever we can get.”

Nodding, Izana released Corrin and clasped his hands together, grinning all the while. “Okay then. It goes like this; ‘we will show she who shuns both light and dark another way.’ That help at all?”

Biting her lip, Corrin sighed.

_Azura does have a point… take what we can get…_

“I’m not sure… but why did you say I would want to hear it?” Nobody said anything when Azura suddenly gasped in realization. “Perhaps… the person who ‘shuns light and dark’ is you, Corrin. The light and dark must refer to…”

“The two kingdoms,” Ayane finished. “Hoshido is sometimes called the kingdom of light, and Nohr is likewise the kingdom of darkness. But what about this ‘new path’ stuff?”

Izana raised his hand and smiled. “That’d be my job! I’ll be right back; gotta go commune with an ancient god!” All eyes were on him as the Archduke scurried to a back room and locked the door. With nothing else to do, everyone simply waited for his return. All the while, Takumi remained silent.

~~~~~~

Several minutes had passed by the time the door slid open. However, the Izana that had entered earlier was not the same person exiting; instead of a lively prophet, there was a pale man who could barely keep his eyes open.

“Sorry… to keep you all waiting…” He gripped his chest and coughed, leaning against a pillar for support. Corrin rushed over, clearly worried for the eccentric prophet.

“Archduke! Are you okay!?” He chuckled as best he could before coughing again. Sweat poured from his brow, and his eyes were beginning to lose color. “Oh, it’s fine… just had a short chat with ancient god… usual stuff… message was real short though… ‘Go meet the dragon’ is all he said.”

Corrin blinked, clearly baffled. “A… dragon.” Izana nodded and smiled. “Yup, a dragon. No worries, I’m sure you’ll figure it out eventually… actually, you have to figure it out… cause I sorta gave my life… for that message.” Coughing again, he fell to the ground but was swiftly caught by the young princess. “Wait… you’re _dying!?_ How did this happen?”

Izana smirked and coughed again. “Well… ceremonies are always tricky business, see. Always gotta give something in return. And the more vital the message… the more it requires.”

Sakura gasped and shook her head in disbelief. “Y-you mean…? This message cost you your life!?” He nodded, giving a weak thumbs-up to the young maiden. “Yup… I’d really like it if a bard wrote a song or two about my sacrifice. Oh, and uh… Prince Takumi?”

The prince in question looked over, a deep frown upon his face. “Yes, Archduke?”

“Make sure you help out Corrin, okay?” The prince looked away, unable to keep eye contact with the dying man. “But… I…”

Izana pursed his lips and sighed. “Really, Prince Takumi? I’m dying over here and you still haven’t made up your mind? Well, if you don’t help her out… I’ll come back as a ghost. And haunt you alll the time.”

A small grin spread across Takumi’s face, but he still refused to meet the eyes of his sister. Coughing once more, Izana closed his eyes and smiled.

“Well… time’s up, it seems… bye… bye…”

He drew his final breath, and went limp. Corrina began to shake her head, tears falling from her eyes. “No… why…? This isn’t how it was supposed to happen… why didn’t he tell us the message would equate to his death…!”

All around the hut, nobody said a word out of respect for the recently deceased. Sakura began to cry once more, along with Felicia. Jakob’s head was hung low, and he wore a very uncharacteristic look of melancholy. Rinkah’s eyes were shut tight, and her hand was placed atop her chest while Hana simply gripped her arm, biting her lip. Azura knelt beside her girlfriend, gently placed her hand atop that of the sobbing noble.

“A truly heroic man…” Gunter said with a heavy sigh. “The fact that he had to die is too cruel.”

Through her sobs, Corrin looked up. “I’m… I’m so sorry everyone… I never wanted this to happen… I thought the path I chose was truly the right one… but an innocent person had to die…”

“No… it’s not your fault.”

The princess looked up and saw that Takumi’s hand was on her shoulder. “Takumi…”

The prince nodded and smiled. “You’ve… gotta keep believing in yourself. And if it helps at all, I’ll be there every step of the way… Sister.”

Corrin smiled wide and wiped the tears from her face before nodding. “Thank you…! I promise, I will not let you down Takumi!”

“Well then, guess if Lord Takumi’s going… so are we!”

Glancing past her brother, Corrin saw three more people approach her; she had noticed them earlier, but hadn’t gotten a chance to say anything until now. Hinata grinned wide and gave a wink. “Name’s Hinata. I’m a retainer to Lord Takumi, and pretty damn good with a katana if I do say so myself.”

Hana crossed her arms, eyes rolling. “Oh please. You can’t beat me in a dual and you know it. _I’m_ the best katana wielder in this team.” Hinata grimaced and looked away with a frown, allowing time for the other two, both female, to approach. Oboro bowed and smiled. “I’m Oboro, milady. Nice to meet you. And if I can make a small request…” Her gaze shifted over to the three Nohrians. “I’d like to _avoid_ interaction with the Nohrians.”

Takumi instantly saw the worry in Corrin's eyes and shook his head. “Don’t worry. She has her reasons, but believe me when I say she’ll put her life on the line for her allies.” Oboro grinned sheepishly and nodded in agreement. “Just as he said, milady. I can’t make promises about getting along with them… but if we’re to fight alongside each other, I will do my best.”

Corrin nodded, and then turned her attention to the final member of the trio, Sora; upon seeing her, the princess frowned. “Erm… are you lost?”

Sora grumbled incoherently and shook her head. “I’m not a little girl, Lady Corrin. I just _look_ young. Anyway… my name is Sora. I’m a recent retainer to Lord Takumi, but I’ve got lots of experience in battle. I won’t let you down; you can bet on that.”

Her gaze shifted over to the pegasus rider, who smiled in return. Pleased with the addition of her new allies, Corrin nodded and pointed towards the hut entrance.

“Alright… let’s keep going.”

~~~~~~

Ayane and Sora were the only two left, ensuring their leader they would catch up very soon. Walking towards the green haired manakete, Ayane smiled.

“Nice to see you, Sora… how’s that name working out for you by the way?”

Sora shrugged and chuckled. “It’s… working, I guess. Hopefully, if we meet up with the others who went to Nohr we’ll be able to get them to join us without a fight.”

Ayane nodded in agreement. “I know what you mean… how’s Mor- I mean, how’s Mark doing? Katarina, too. I haven’t seen them since I departed Castle Shirasagi for Fort Jinya.”

Sora rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t know. We got captured around the same time, remember?” Ayane grinned awkwardly and rubbed her neck. “Oh… yeah…” Looking forward, she nodded and climbed atop her pegasus. “We should get moving. Don’t wanna make ‘em worry.” She motioned for Sora to board. “You coming along? Or flying the old fashioned way?”

Sora laughed and jumped atop her friend’s steed. “I’d rather conserve my energy, all things considered. Let’s fly!”

Ayane grinned and pointed to the sky. “Let’s go!”

With a kick, the winged horse took off and soared, heading for the duo’s friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope you can understand why I did this with the battle scene. I am very much looking forward to writing the following maps though.
> 
> \- ALL of the paralogues. I'm dead serious. xD  
> \- A Broken Peace, White Flames, Black Flames, Blades Drawn, The Vallite King, Hear My Cry and Anankos (for obvious reasons xD)  
> \- Some entirely new chapters to flesh out the story a little more. What will they be? Keep reading the upcoming chapters to find out~!
> 
> With that outta the way, I'd like to re-iterate a little question I asked a while back.
> 
> What's your favorite critical/skill activation quote in Awakening/Fates? Leave your answer below~! Annnddd... stay AWESOME!


	13. Mutual Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay... but here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy~!
> 
> I don't own Fire Emblem or Fire Emblem Fates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This battle scene was actually rather fun to write, all things considered. And we also get to see Corrin taking up the role of commander!
> 
> As always, please enjoy and leave your thoughts in the comments below! :D

_The story so far…_

_Having freed and subsequently enlisted the aid of her brother Takumi, along with his retainers, Corrin's party resumes travel into Hoshidan territory in an effort to find more allies. They do not yet realize they are about to discover the whereabouts of a most crucial asset at the same time, however…_

~~~~~~

Corrin halted abruptly and squinted her eyes; smoke was rising from deep within a nearby forest, drifting off into the clear skies.

“Fire…? No, can’t be… smoke signals?” Kaze stepped next to her and gritted his teeth. “Not just any signals… those are my brothers signals.” The princess gasped in shock and pointed towards the direction of the signals.

“If those belong to Saizo, then we have to help him!” She began to approach but stopped when Kaze grabbed her wrist. “No, milady… that’s a special signal. He’s not calling for help, he’s warning other people away. He’s saying it is far too dangerous for others to get involved.” Biting his lip, he turned his gaze aside. “We should… we should press on.”

_What?_

Corrin could only blink in surprise upon hearing the words of the green haired ninja; was he honestly saying that he wanted to abandon his own brother?

She swallowed nervously, and sweat began to dribble from her brow.

“Kaze… you… you _can’t_ be serious, right? That’s your brother we’re talking about.” The carefree Hoshidan warrior didn’t say anything in response aside from closing his eyes.

“I…”

Corrin snapped her wrist free and shook her head; in response, Kaze just stared in utter shock, unable to speak.

“No, I’ve made up my mind. We’re going to help him.” The ninja paused, and then nodded with a smile.

“I understand. Thank you, milady…”

~~~~~~

The blue skies were obscured by countless trees and greenery as the group cautiously made their way through the dense forest. Looking around, Corrin bit her lip in worry.

“Are we lost…? Gods, I hope not…” Takumi shook his head, placing a hand upon his sister’s shoulder.

“Relax, Corrin. You aren’t the only person who’s ever said that in regards to this region. Mokushu isn’t exactly known for being… easily traversed.”

Behind them, Sakura shivered with each step, occasionally darting her gaze in a random direction out of fear. “I-it’s so dark… are we going to be okay, Big Sister?” Hana smiled and grabbed her shoulder. “We’ll be fine, Sakura! Completely fine, I’m sure of it!” Corrin giggled and extended a hand to her younger sibling. “If it makes you feel any safer, you can hold onto me.” Sakura quickly nodded and pulled her body against that of her sister, while a small blush began to form on her cheeks. Azura felt her eye twitch slightly, but kept her mouth shut; while it _did_ irritate her to a degree (seeing another person, be they man or woman, with her partner), she loved Sakura as her sister; to become angry over such a menial occurrence? That was not in her nature.

Kaze did a once-over of the forest, eyes on lookout for any sign of his brother. “We’re quite deep into Mokushu territory, now that I think about it…”

Sora bit her lip and pulled a spellbook from her satchel. “Any chance we’ll be in danger of being attacked?” Subaki shook his head, chuckling lightheartedly. “I highly doubt that. Mokushu and Hoshido are allies, after all-”

He didn’t get to finish speaking as Sora dashed from her position and placed herself in front of Takumi, hand stretched outward. A small magic glyph appeared around her wrist and manifested into a shield just as several shuriken made impact with it.

Swallowing, she turned and bowed her head. “Are you hurt, milord?” Takumi shook his head, smiling. “No, I’m… I’m fine. Thanks, Sora. You saved my life.” The small manakete blushed and looked away slightly. “It’s my duty to protect you, Lord Takumi. I was simply fulfilling my oath.”

Kaze knelt into the grass and picked up one of the throwing stars, examining it closely. “Is this…?” Corrin knelt next to him, her brow furrowed. “What is it, Kaze?” The ninja shook his head and put a finger to his chin. “I believe… yes, these are undoubtedly Mokushu shuriken.”

Hayato looked about fervently and pulled some tarot cards from his pouch. “And I think we’re getting surrounded… doesn’t look like there will be any talking our way out of this one.” Drawing her golden blade from the custom-made sheath upon her back, Corrin dropped into a battle stance.

“Then we hold our ground. To arms, everyone!”

~~~~~~~

Kagero snarled angrily at her captor; a disgraceful ninja by the name of Kotaro. He was the current _daimyo_ of the small kingdom, but had not a drop of honor within his body. He paced around, laughing at the young woman’s plight.

“Calling yourself a ninja… it’s a good thing your precious Lord Ryoma wasn’t here to see you fall into such an easy trap or something. Oh wait,” he paused and turned, grinning wide. “You did.” Kagero shut her eyes and gritted her teeth. She had no weapons on her person (her captors had made sure of that) but by the gods, she wouldn’t take slander lying down from this man.

“You owe me an explanation, Kotaro of Mokushu. Yours and ours used to be such close allies; what happened? Have you truly betrayed justice?”

Kotaro’s grin vanished and he slapped the woman across the face. “Blazes with your ‘justice’, you whore. Mokushu has chosen to ally with King Garon of Nohr. Hoshido needs to fall; it needs a new ruler. And I fully intend to take that position.”

Kagero spat a bit of blood onto the floor; the dastard had broken a tooth. “My allies _will_ come for me. And then, they’ll come for you.”

Turning away, Kotaro only gave her a moment’s glance. “Honestly, of all the lives at stake… you should be most concerned about yours.” The cell door was slammed closed, leaving the long-haired ninja to curl up and sigh.

“To think, my mission ends here… I was prepared for this to happen, but to fail before delivering Lord Ryoma’s news…” A tear fell from her eyes and her throat caught itself on her own words.

“Damn it all…”

~~~~~~~

Not far from where Corrin's forces were stationed, three other Hoshidans were preparing to stage their own rescue mission. These three were Kaze’s brother Saizo, the cheerful diviner Orochi, and a third woman; a kinshi knight going by the name of Reina. She had long dark blue hair tied into a ponytail, thrown over her shoulder. A cross-shaped scar adorned her youthful face, but it was timeworn and displayed very little signs of skin damage. Her complexion was undamaged by the facial wound, as there were no signs of blemishes or boils. Her eyes were calm and focused, and her mouth was curled into a rather unnerving grin.

Saizo peeked from behind the green bush and narrowed his eyes. Orochi began to nervously bite at her nails as a bead of sweat slowly went down her forehead. “Well? Is she alright, Saizo?”

The ninja nodded, his expression hidden behind the metallic plating upon his lower face. “Far as I can tell… yeah. She’s fine. But there’s no time to waste. Kagero has with her information regarding Lord Ryoma’s whereabouts. We _must_ rescue her.” Reina let forth a low, sinister chuckle as her kinshi left the ground, fluttering above it gently. “Hmhmhm… what are we waiting for then? I’m eager to hear these rats scream in terror…” The violet haired diviner sighed heavily, but didn’t say anything beyond that.

~~~~~~~

Mozu swallowed, tightening her grip upon her spear; as she did so, the small ember of courage within her soul reignited to life. Kaze walked closer and smiled, placing a firm hand on her shoulder.

“We’ll be alright, Mozu.” The villager blushed and looked away, a very meek smile coming across her face. “T-thanks, Kaze…” Noticing this, Takumi couldn’t help but groan. “Save it for later, you two. We’ve got a fight to-” He paused and blinked in surprise; not far off, he spotted what looked like…

“Saizo!” Shaking his head, he ran to Corrin's side. “Sister, over there!” The princess looked in the direction Takumi mentioned and gasped. “Saizo? Then it really was his signal! But… don’t tell me he plans on taking them on _alone_!” Sora ran up to her side and stomped her foot. “That arrogant idiot! He’s attempting a suicide mission!” Corrin shook her head and scowled. “Not on my watch he isn’t…”

Azura stepped closer, an idea having popped into her mind. “Wait… maybe now, he’ll listen to us. How does the saying go again…? Um…”

“It’s ‘the enemy of my enemy is my friend’ Lady Azura,” Ayane said with a wink. “Give it a try, Lady Corrin. She may be onto something here.” Corrin nodded and took a deep breath before smiling.

“Alright everyone! Here’s the plan!”

All eyes were on the young commander of the independent army; each and every person was eager to begin, something that brought elation to Corrin's heart. Her dream of peace was slowly but surely taking root in everyone’s hearts. As she thought, there were indeed people who didn’t wish for the war to continue.

“Okay, I need eyes in the sky! Subaki, Ayane; see if you can locate any ambush points. Watch out for archers though.” The two sky knights nodded in unison and took flight, darting across the open blue skies.

“Takumi, you’re our spotter. If you see an archer, take them out.” The Hoshidan prince drew the enchanted string of Fujin Yumi and grinned. “You can count on me, Sister!”

“These shuriken most likely have poison,” Azura said worriedly. Corrin bit her lip and nodded. “Damn… wait. Felicia, Jakob, Sakura!” The three in question stepped forward, eyes blazing with confidence and determination. “Keep an eye on everyone. If someone begins to act sluggish, get them patched up.”

“Lady Corrin, we’ll need to be on watch for lurkers,” Oboro said, gripping her naginata. The princess grinned and pointed to her. “I leave that to you, Hinata and Sora. Rinkah, Hayato; can you cover the flanks?”

“Heh, thought you’d never ask,” the Flame Tribe scion remarked as she swung her club over her shoulder. Hayato chuckled and fanned himself with the tarot cards in his possession. “Leave it to us, Corrin.”

“And lastly; Hana, Kaze, Mozu!” The three remaining soldiers turned to attention, ready for orders. “If you see an enemy try and call for reinforcements, make sure they never get to. And Azura…”

The songstress gleamed and walked closer. “Yes, Corrin?” With a grin, Corrin gripped her hand and closed her eyes. “Can I trust you to empower our spirits with your voice?” The girl nodded and bowed her head. “As you wish.”

Having given out her orders, Corrin cleared her throat and pointed the Yato skyward.

**“For the kingdoms!”**

Everyone rallied behind her and dispersed; the battle of Mokushu had begun.

Leaping from her starting position, Corrin made a mad sprint for Saizo’s group. Suddenly, in her peripheral vision, she caught a glimpse of a Mokushu ninja; Kaze’s brother was completely unaware of his presence. Jumping forward, the young princess performed a pivot turn and managed to smack the descending ninja’s kunai aside. A gasp emanated from behind her but she disregarded it, bellowing out a power-filled yell as she brought her blade across the assailant’s chest. He cried in pain before falling backwards onto the forest ground, unmoving. Sheathing the Yato, the princess turned and smiled in relief.

“Saizo… are you okay?”

The ninja merely blinked in surprise; all he could think, the _only_ thought he could ponder, was ‘why is the traitor here? And why did she save me?’ Rather than saying that though, he simply shook his head. “I’m fine… but what in the hells are you doing here, Corrin?” The princess pointed up towards the vanishing smoke, grinning. “We saw your smoke signal and came over to lend our aid. That was yours, correct?”

Now he was even more shocked; surely, Kaze had told her what the signal meant…?

“You… you _are_ aware that wasn’t a distress signal?” Nodding, the black-haired princess extended her arm as a silent gesture of trust. “Kaze told me as such, but I don’t care. Saizo, you aren’t an enemy to me… you’re a very important ally.”

The ninja bit his lip and shook his head; while the princess made a compelling case, he had to ensure she wasn’t just emitting hot air. “Even after I tried to eviscerate you at Fort Jinya… you would _still_ put your life on the line for me?”

She nodded, her face stoic with resolution. “Without a doubt. I don’t hold you accountable for what transpired.”

For the first time in years since the death of his father, Saizo the Fifth laughed.

“Alright, I admit defeat. Seems I’ve been wrong about you all this time.” Flipping a shuriken into his grasp, he threw it past Corrin… and embedded it within the cranium of a hidden archer. “I guess Lady Sakura was right about your motivations after all.”

The princess’ face lit up with joy as the man’s hand clasped with her own. “Saizo, I promise; I will not let you down.”

Chuckling, Saizo drew a pair of shuriken and spun them. “Nor will I, Lady Corrin. It would be my genuine honor as the fifth Saizo to lend you my power.”

“Same here,” a feminine voice said. The raven-haired noble giggled like a young child at the sight of her additional allies. Orochi stopped in front of her and kneeled. “My lady, I introduced myself at Fort Jinya but that was without respect. I am Orochi, a retainer to the late Queen Mikoto… your mother.” Corrin nodded, watching as Orochi looked up; her face was wrought with regret. “I’ll not ask your forgiveness… but I vow to protect yo-”

“That won’t be necessary, Orochi,” Corrin interrupted. The diviner blinked and stood, tilting her head; she was completely baffled.

“I… beg pardon, young princess?” Chuckling, Corrin simply gestured towards her friends, who were currently downing the Mokushujin soldiers at a dizzying pace. “There’s no need to make a vow of any kind, Orochi. All I ask is that you join me in bringing forth my goal of everlasting peace for Hoshido and Nohr. Can I count on you for that?”

Orochi went silent before giving the widest smile in her young life. “It would be my delight, Lady Corrin.” Rolling his eyes, Saizo pointed towards the tall wooden barricades that were standing amidst the northeastern array of trees. “If we’re all done with chatting… there’s something I’d like to request your aid in, Lady Corrin.”

She nodded, blade at the ready. “Let’s hear it.”

“One of our own, a ninja by the name of Kagero, is being held prisoner at the Mokushujin fortress by an honorless cur named Kotaro. She apparently has information regarding Lord Ryoma’s location.”

Corrin's eyes went wide at this statement; the true enemy, Anankos, would require the might of Hoshido and Nohr’s greatest to stand a chance at defeating him. To have the wielder of the legendary blade Raijinto at her side would be a crucial asset. However, Saizo’s tone of voice had also grown low and venomous at the mention of Kotaro, something which aroused her curious nature.

“You seem to have a personal vendetta against this Kotaro person…” Seeing his face twist into a glare, she looked away. “I won’t press the subject if it troubles you; just don’t run off alone. We _will_ save her, Saizo.”

The ninja’s expression softened and he nodded. “Your wish is my command, Lady Corrin.”

Suddenly, a cry for help rang out above their heads; it was Ayane.

**“Lady Corrin! Bad news! Mokushu apparently got some wyvern riders and- no way…!”**

“Ayane!” The princess’ face contorted with fear as she gazed at two silhouettes; one of a sky knight and the other of a wyvern; the latter she was able to recognize thanks to Camilla’s occasional ‘air shows’ at the Northern Fortress she and Marzia would put on for the sheltered girl.

_Camilla…_

She quickly broke from her reminiscing just in time to block an oncoming Oni Savage. He grinned sadistically and pushed harder against the young woman’s mythical weapon; she refused to give way though, and stood her ground, eventually pushing him off from her and onto the waiting speartip of Oboro’s naginata. His eyes bugged out and blood spewed from his mouth before finally going limp. The Hoshidan tailor pushed his corpse from her weapon and sighed.

“This’d all be so much easier if they were Nohrian…”

Corrin bit her lip and approached, giving the navy-blue haired girl a firm squeeze upon her shoulder.

“Oboro… if it truly makes you feel uneasy, I won’t force you to fight.” The girl shook her head, smiling with a level of discomfort. “I appreciate the offer Lady Corrin, but I have my duty as a retainer to Lord Takumi. So please, don’t worry yourself.” Giving a slight bow, she ran towards a group of ninja who were surrounding Hana and Sakura. As she watched, the black-haired princess could only sigh.

“Gods, I hope she’ll be okay…”

~~~~~~~

Ayane twirled up and around the attacking wyvern knight, smacking her lance against his axe at every possible moment to ensure a distance was kept between them. His form was heavily aggressive and gave no concern for defense; therefore, while he left a large number of openings, the attacks were so many and so frequent that the sky knight barely had an opportune moment to counterstrike. It didn’t help that wyvern knights were more conditioned for long battles; after so much evasion, both rider and pegasi were beginning to grow tired.

The Nohrian dragon rider, seeing his prey grow weak, flew high into the air and laughed as he came down upon her, his axe perfectly aligned with her neck; ready to sever the girl’s skull from her vertabrae.

_Finally!_

The brunette forced her pegasi lower, the weapon’s blade just barely missing the top of her head. He gasped in shock before widening his eyes in pain and disbelief as the young girl’s spear punctured his lung. He gasped for air and gripped at his neck before sliding from the back of his mount and plummeting to the ground below, landing with an audible _splat_ that made the young Hoshidan retainer wince.

“Gods,” she said to herself. “How is it I’ve become so good at taking lives…?”

It was a question she’d asked herself over and over since her days in the Ylisse of her two mothers.

_Maybe after this… I’ll talk to Sora about it._

Looking into the distance, she squinted and gasped. One of the departing wyvern knights was wearing pitch-black armor and sitting atop a very distinct-looking dragon. His cherry-blossom hair swayed in the wind but he didn’t turn around. The very sight of him brought Ayane’s heart low.

“Gerome… you’re really gonna fight us?”

~~~~~~~

Takumi drew on his enchanted bowstring and narrowed his gaze at the charging pair of Mokushujin; an Oni Savage and a Diviner behind him. Just as they were upon him, he released the Fujin Yumi arrow into flight. The aqua blue bolt pierced through the muscular man’s abdomen and pulled him along with it, further embedding itself in the torso of the diviner. The sheer force that the arrow brought with it carried both men through the air before landing solidly in a tall oak tree. With nowhere left to travel, the arrow lost its form and vanished into blue particles. Grinning, Takumi placed his divine armament over his shoulder and performed a small half-turn.

“Hah. Not my fault you’re weak.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Corrin cutting down a pair of ninja alongside Felicia. Once she had finished, her eyes met his and she walked over.

“Finished up,” the princess asked, partly out of breath. “That certainly didn’t take long.” The young prince shrugged and frowned, glancing towards the forest ground. His eyes were fixed upon the dirt, and Corrin could see something was wrong in his eyes. Hesitantly reaching out, she bit her lip and touched his shoulder.

“Takumi, are you okay…?”

He moved at the sudden feeling of her gloved hands upon his shoulder, causing the princess to retreat. Shaking his head, Takumi brushed himself off and turned to face another group of Mokushujin.

“I’m fine, Sister. It’s… nothing you need to worry about.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Corrin replied swiftly. The young man groaned with exhaustion and pulled another arrow from Fujin Yumi, taking aim at one of the master ninja.

“I don’t want to make you hate me more than you already do, Corrin.”

He let go of his magic string, and the arrow soared through the air. The Mokushu officer scarcely had time to let out a gasp as the arrow found its mark within his temple. He blinked, gurgled, and fell face-first… straight into one of their own pit traps. The spikes impaled his body, blood seeping from a menagerie of puncture wounds. Takumi winced and glanced over his shoulder to see his sister was still standing a few feet behind, causing him to sigh once again.

“Sister, please. I’m _fine_. Go help Saizo; we’ll clean up any stragglers.”

Shrugging with a grin on her face, Corrin obliged and took off for the enemy base, her golden sword shining brilliantly in her grasp. The prince sighed once more and looked at his left palm; lying within his hand was a small pendant and a note.

He made a silent vow to give it to her later, after the battle was won.

~~~~~~~

“You’re **toast**!”

Rinkah bellowed her war cry as she smashed her club against the archer’s midsection, knocking the air from his lungs and sent his body crashing against a tree. He fell to the ground, completely still save for a few twitches on occasion. Satisfied with her kill, the Flame Tribe heiress looked east, grinning with a hint of amusement at Hayato’s handiwork; the young man was fanning himself with several of his tarot cards and wearing a rather large smirk on top of that. After a few seconds he turned and gestured for the warrior girl to come over. She obliged, nodding at the rather impressive sight that was courtesy of the diviner.

“You’re definitely gifted,” she remarked, kicking one of the corpses aside. “That much is certain.”

Hayato huffed and rolled his eyes. “Thanks, I guess.” He took another glance at the area they’d been told to keep watch over and grinned. “I think our flanks are secure. Let’s go tell Corrin.” Rinkah nodded and followed after him before stopping in her tracks.

“...Why am I so comfortable with this?”

The young princess wasn’t fully in approval with the idea of her tribe forming an alliance with the kingdom of Hoshido, but her father insisted on the notion regardless much to her chagrin. Why did they need help, or even offer help? The Flame Tribe had gotten on just fine without anyone else for support; she was a firm believer of the notion that solitude breeds powerful warriors, and wasn’t too keen on accepting help.

_No, that’s not it. I just prefer to be alone, that’s all._

Yeah, she thought. She saw Corrin as a brilliant and caring leader, unwilling to sacrifice lives for her lofty goal of world peace. The girl had been almost friendless and hunted like a rabid animal not even two months ago… and despite that, she still acted with honor and integrity. And she had even proclaimed in front of Fuga that she believed in the young princess… something she meant every word of.

_I need to sort this out later._

“Rinkah?” Hayato’s voice woke her from the inner monologuing she had been going through, and she shook her head to regain her focus.

“Sorry about that. Let’s move.” The diviner nodded and resumed his sprint towards Corrina’s location.

~~~~~~~~

Eventually, the entire forest floor had been seized by Corrin's forces; the only thing standing between them and victory was the Mokushu fort where Kotaro was waiting. Gazing about, the ravenette saw her allies preparing their weapons and attending to wounds, ready to begin the assault. Taking a deep breath and reapplying the grip on her Yato, the princess approached Saizo, who was busy preparing his shuriken.

“The daimyo definitely went out of his way to ensure his safety,” he remarked. “The damn coward won’t even face his own death head-on…” He narrowed his gaze and let forth a low murmur of anger. Sighing, Corrin looked towards the gate… and grinned. The only intimidating part of it was that the logs on the gate were sharpened to spikes and rather tall; other than that, they were held together by shoddy rope and a number of the wood was visibly rotting. “His attempts didn’t do any good though. We can break through this easy.” She took a deep breath and leaped forward, bringing her sword in a rising motion that sliced through a number of the frayed bindings. The gate groaned, teetered, and finally fell apart… revealing the daimyo along with what little remained of his troops. His face was full of hatred and rage, and he pointed an accusing finger at the Yato’s wielder.

“I hope you realize just how serious a crime you’ve committed, fools. You stand before the rightful king of Hoshido.”

Corrin blinked… and began to laugh. Moving a stray bit of hair from before her eyes, the princess twirled her blade and rested it atop her shoulder.

“You?  The rightful king of Hoshido? Don’t kid yourself, Daimyo of Mokushu.”

Kotaro’s eye twitched and he motioned his guard to attack.

They never even made it to her; Hana and Reina dispatched the troops with ease. His eyes widened with disbelief and he backed away in fear.

“You… who _are_ you to oppose me?” Corrin's grin faded and she pointed the tip of her blade at the daimyo. “My name is Corrin. A princess of Hoshido who was raised in Nohr, though at this moment… I’m not really a noble of either.”

Now it was Kotaro’s turn to laugh.

“Oh, this is glorious… King Garon will make me a damned _throne_ once I bring your miserable corpse in! This is too perfect-”

“Don’t even try it, you miserable dog.”

All eyes turned to Saizo, who slowly approached the cowardly ninja with rage visible in his open eye. Pointing a dagger at the daimyo, he furrowed his brow.

“You will answer to _me_ , Kotaro of Mokushu.”

The ninja scowled and crossed his arms in an attempt to demonstrate his authority, or what little remained of it.

“I answer to nobody, worm. What gives you the right to even try?” The two ninja began to circle one another, eyes firmly locked with each other.

“My name,” the red-haired Hoshidan said with venom dripping from his voice, “is Saizo the Fifth, loyal servant to the Hoshidan Royal Family.” Kotaro rubbed his chin and grinned.

“Saizo… I know that name. Yes, I believe I murdered other members of your pitiful lineage. ‘Defenders of Hoshido’, my foot. Nobody questions me and lives.”

The half-blind ninja gripped his kunai tighter, and his knuckles began to turn white with rage. “You…! How dare you… my father was an honorable man, and you disgrace his very legacy!”

Kaze went wide-eyed and he clenched his teeth. “Father… was murdered by _him_ …!?”

“Honorable?” Kotaro flipped a knife and chuckled. “Maybe, but who gives a damn about honor anyway? Now _weak_ … definitely. That balding old idiot had the audacity, the **nerve** to lecture _me_! So naturally…” He stopped and smiled widely. “I ended his miserable life. Not in combat, though... fools like him deserve to die like fools.”

Saizo’s breathing hastened and he dropped into a battle stance as Kotaro did the same. “And now I get to fell _both_ of his sons with the same blade! How poetic!”

Smirking beneath his mask, Saizo paused and narrowed his gaze straight ahead. “Go ahead and laugh; I’m about to rewrite your poem…”

“Hah! Please, spare me,” the daimyo retorted. “If you’re even remotely like your father, you won’t even land a single-”

He stopped midsentence and looked ahead with horror; his ambush squad was gone. He really _was_ all alone.

“...blow…!?”

His eyes bugged out and went red as blood seeped from the slash on his throat. He fell over and began to gurgle and choke on the floor, grasping at his neck in desperation. Looking down, Saizo grinned.

“How’s that? Did I land a ‘single blow’ or not?”

Gritting his teeth, Kotaro managed to utter a single sentence through pained gasps.

“Y-you… pathetic worm… how dare you… kill… your king…!”

Having said that, he coughed up a massive quantity of blood and went limp, his eyes glazing over. Saizo chuckled and stood up.

“A fitting end.” He turned and folded his arms. “Father… you are avenged.”

Corrin approached the corpse and shook her head with disgust before moving to fish a  key from his pocket. “I found a key. Now then… ah!”

The princess grinned as she dashed towards a nearby jail cell where a clearly female ninja was sitting down. Upon seeing the girl open the barred door, she gasped.

“Lady Corrin!?”

The ravenette nodded and smiled. “That’s me. You’re Kagero, right?”

Kagero nodded, but backed away cautiously. “T-that’s me… but why are you here? Last I heard, Yukimura told me you betrayed Lord Ryoma and fled the battlefield to side with Nohr…”

Corrin sighed and shook her head; of _course_ that was what he told her. “Kagero, listen…”

“T-that’s not true, Kagero!” The ninja blinked in surprise and kneeled. “Lady Sakura?” The shy princess nodded and gripped Corrin's arm tightly. “Y-Yukimura lied to you. She hasn’t betrayed Hoshido at all. If you need proof… Takumi and I are traveling with her!”

The ninja blinked, glanced towards the black-haired royal and bowed. “I see… please forgive me, m’lady.” Corrin shook her head and grinned. “It’s fine. Just knowing that you’re safe is good enough… oh, right. Saizo told me you had some information as to Ryoma’s location?”

She nodded, procuring a letter from a hidden pouch at her waist and handing it to the unallied princess. “That’s right. He’s currently at Cheve from what I heard.”

Saizo stepped back, shocked. “Cheve!? He’s _that_ deep in Nohrian territory?”

Kagero nodded, crossing her arms. “That’s right. Apparently, there are some people in Cheve who are complaining of ‘Nohrian oppression’ and have formed an underground resistance movement. Lord Ryoma seeks to befriend the rebels and use them to cross into Nohr.”

Corrin shook her head, unable to believe what she had just heard. “Nohrian oppression…? Kagero, I’m not sure I follow. I don’t believe for a minute Xander would ever lead troops to dominate his kingdom’s own people…” The ninja shrugged, biting her thumb while Saizo just groaned. “Your skepticism is understandable, Lady Corrin. I can tell you speak the truth about Prince Xander’s character, but I have seen first-hand the atrocities Nohr has committed against my home country. Murdering innocents, burning villages…” He paused and shook his head. “But I promised to believe in you. Therefore, we should make haste to a port and commandeer a vessel to take us to Cheve.”

“In that case, the closest location would be Port Dia,” Felicia said. “Where’s the nearest port from here?” Kagero approached and flipped a shuriken from her pouch. “It’s not far. We can make it there within the hour if we hurry.”

Corrin nodded and turned. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward.

**Soon, she would once again meet with her blood-brother. And this time… she would do everything in her power to persuade him to join.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna say it flat-out; I am SO looking forward to writing the next two chapters. Finally, we'll have sibling against sibling! And I'm planning to make it emotional as possible.
> 
> Now for today's question...
> 
> What's your favorite/least favorite Paralogue chapter in Awakening/Fates? List the Paralogue number, name and give your reasoning for why you love it/hate it. Or both! Maybe you have a stage you love and hate.
> 
> See you guys later!


	14. Frozen Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fire Emblem; this is a non-profit fan-based work. Fire Emblem and Fire Emblem Fates are owned by Intelligent Systems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your encouragement and support, as well as being such patient people. As for the action, don't worry; there will be PLENTY of it in the next chapter. ;)
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated and encouraged. Please enjoy~!

_The story thus far…_

_With the daimyo of Mokushu dead and Kagero freed, Corrin and her friends learn that her brother, Ryoma, has travelled to the Nohrian border town of Cheve in hopes of crossing over with the aid of the ongoing rebellion. With no time to waste, the group claims three ships from the nearby port city of Uminomachi and charts a course for Port Dia._

_However, an unexpected yet familiar face awaits them midway there…_

_~~~~~~~_

**_Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice; it is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved. - William Jennings Bryan_ **

~~~~~~~

Corrin stood leaning against the ship railing, sighing happily at the endless blue that stretched for miles. The sea breeze was calming and had an oddly refreshing scent of salt that relaxed her soul and mind. Taking in another breath, she exhaled and smiled before hearing a set of footsteps approach from behind. Turning her head, she nodded at Takumi, who proceeded to join her on the railing.

“You a fan of the ocean?”

It took a few seconds for Corrin to realize she had spoken. Takumi shrugged before replying.

“Eh, sort of. Take me to the forest or mountains any day though; places like that are my homes away from home.” Corrin chuckled and continued to stare blankly into the distance, far beyond the line where the ocean seemed to end.

“Sister, um… listen…” She turned to face him again, wondering what he was about to say. Takumi cleared his throat and nervously adjusted his collar, like he was about to say something embarrassing or inappropriate.

“Remember when you first came back to Hoshido? I… I said some really nasty things. But the truth is… I…”

Corrin couldn’t help but smirk at the amount of fluster the prince was going through. It was somewhat entertaining, she had to admit. He swallowed back the nervousness in his throat and began to tap the railing subconsciously.

“The truth is… I was jealous.”

Corrin's smirk disappeared and her eyes widened. That… wasn’t the answer she had been expecting, all things considered. “Jealous,” she asked. “Of what?”

“Of the attention you were getting from everyone,” he replied. “The reason I said that you weren’t my sister was because I was afraid of opening myself up and… getting hurt. I know I put on this no-nonsense tough guy attitude but the fact is I’m a coward.”

Neither noble said anything for a minute. Then Corrin spoke up, sadness in her voice.

“When you were choking me in the Hoshidan square…”

“Don’t,” he said harshly. “Telling you we weren’t family… that was one thing. But to actively go and harm you… that’s something I can never take back. So please-”

“Let me finish,” she interrupted. Takumi slowly nodded and listened as his sister resumed.

“...You reminded me of Leo in a strange way, that day in the square. Someone who’s so afraid of being seen as weak that they need to become somebody they aren’t or don’t want to be. Honestly, you were justified; all things considered… it was my fault that Mother died. But there’s something I’ve told Leo over and over numerous times at the Northern Fortress… and now I’m telling it to you.”

Takumi’s eyebrows shifted and he blinked, wondering what she meant.

“Takumi, you’re fine the way you are. Nobody is going to hate you for being… well, yourself. We’re family, and family looks out for each other.”

The prince smiled and nodded, looking back towards the sea. “...Thanks.” Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small charm and folded letter, handing both to his sister. Taking them into her grasp, she eyed them curiously. “What’re these?” Takumi rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“Isn’t it obvious? A present.” He pointed towards the writing on the charm, grinning. “This is for luck. The word ‘bonds’ is written on it in katakana. And that…” He turned red and scratched his chin. “It’s, um… a list of things I wanted to do with you back home.”

Corrin blinked, and then began to laugh. Takumi stepped back, his face one of shock. “H-hey! Come on, that’s not cool!”

Wiping her eyes, she shook her head and clutched both items to her chest. “It’s not that… I’m just so happy…” Looking straight at him, she smiled. “Thank you, Takumi. I’ll treasure these always.” With that, she turned and walked over to the helmsman, leaving the prince to simply nod and grin.

“...Of course, Sister.”

~~~~~~~

“Lady Corrin, great news!” Glancing to the side, Corrin smiled as Felicia gave a very ecstatic grin and even a little hop to accompany it. We should end up reaching the port by dusk if there are no problems!” The princess grinned and nodded enthusiastically. “That’s fantastic! This puts us far ahead of schedule. Now-”

A cold breeze drifted through the air and she shivered. “Woah… did it suddenly get colder…?” Felicia tilted her head, confused. “Colder, milady…?” Without warning, both servant and liege stumbled as the entire vessel came to an abrupt halt. Felicia’s eyes went wide and she dashed to the edge of the boat. “Oh gods…! Lady Corrin, the entire sea…! It’s been frozen over!”

“ **What!?** How can that be?” The princess rushed next to her longtime friend and gasped; just as Felicia said, the entire ocean floor had been frozen solid. As if on cue, everyone burst from their cabins on their respective ships, stunned by what greeted them.

Suddenly, out in the distance, Corrinspotted a figure she never expected to see.

“That can’t be… Camilla…!?”

It was. Riding atop her wyvern sat the violet-haired Nohrian princess herself, and she was quickly approaching Corrin's location… with an axe in her grasp. It didn’t take long for her to reach the young draconic noble. Swallowing nervously, she backed away; she had been a first-hand witness to Camilla’s savagery at the Bottomless Canyon.

“Camilla…”

Her foster sister smiled and dismounted, walking over and embracing Corrin in a tight hug. “I’m so happy to see you again my sweet little sister… You’re doing well I hope?”

Corrin nodded, a little apprehensive to say anything in response. Sighing, Camilla backed away and shook her head, sadness upon her face. “But… you can’t think of me as family, I’m afraid. King Garon has ordered your death.” She drew her axe and sighed. “I hate to do this, but since you betrayed Nohr… I have no choice.”

Corrin shook her head, refusing to listen. “Camilla, please think about this! Can’t you see what I’m doing is best for both kingdoms? Please, reconsider… I don’t want to fight you!” She began to approach, reaching out to touch the girl who had acted as a mother of sorts for the many years she’d spent at the Northern Fortress.

“Flora, if you please…”

_Flora?_

“Yes, Lady Camilla…” Out of nowhere, a fierce wind began to blow, pushing Corrin back. From behind the wyvern, Flora stepped out.

She looked very similar to Felicia, but as the two were twins this was to be expected. Her hair was icy blue instead of light pink however, and she carried herself with slightly more professionalism. Swallowing, Corrin shook her head once again.

“Flora… please tell me you aren’t seriously considering this…” The maid sighed and looked away. “I’m sorry, my liege. I truly am… but King Garon has ordered the Ice Tribe’s execution unless you die.”

Felicia, through cascading tears, walked to her sister and grasped her hand. “Flora, don’t…! Please don’t… I don’t want to fight my own sister…”

Grimacing, Flora snapped her wrist free and wiped away one of the tears that was forming in her eyes. “Sister… Gods, you don’t know how much I want to do that. This is torture, having to fight you… but I promise, I will make it quick.”

Jakob would have none of it though, as he marched up to the blue-haired maid with an angry scowl. “Have you lost all rational thought? Have you forgotten your duties as a retainer!? Turning your own blade against your liege… how could you!?”

“Jakob…” Flora swallowed, shaking her head. “You know more than anyone how much I hate this. Lady Corrin is my master, and I truly do respect her… but I can’t put my tribe at risk.”

The butler cursed, stomping the floor. “Dammit, Flora!”

Corrin's world seemed to shatter in a single moment; she’d known something like this would happen, and she had tried to steel herself in anticipation of when it would finally arrive.

It had done her no good in the end. Blood related or not, Camilla was still her sister; she didn’t want to hurt her. And the sorrow that was present in the robust woman’s eyes made it clear she didn’t want to either. Raising her axe, she smiled as a stray tear ran down her face.

“Corrin… I’m doing this out of love for you, little sister. I don’t want you to suffer Father’s wrath… Please, let your final words be the last thing I hear…

**“...as I will treasure them for all eternity.”**

Breaking her gaze with the younger girl she had treasured as a sibling for years, Camilla lifted the Ice Tribe heiress to her mount and flew towards the northernmost vessel. All of the sudden, numerous soldiers climbed up the sides of each ship and boarded, grinning menacingly at their targets. Corrin slowly backed away, keeping Azura as close as she could manage.

“This looks bad,” she muttered, keeping her Yato pointed in front of her to ward away the approaching tribalists. Kaze nodded, grimacing at the new arrivals who were latching rope darts to ascend the ship sides. “Agreed… the ice is solid enough to walk on, but a jump from this height would break one’s legs… possibly even kill them.” He quickly flung a kunai at an archer that had just climbed aboard, and it landed squarely in his shoulder. The tribalist stumbled and fell backwards off the boat, landing with an audible yet sickening _splat_. Everyone aboard the vessel winced before returning their attention to the battle.

Looking directly in front of her, Corrin stepped back and raised her blade to parry a charging warrior; his eyes were ablaze with rage. The man staggered, allowing Corrin ample time to riposte; spinning in place, she thrust the Yato into the man’s chest, turned it diagonally, and ripped the blade out from his body with a fierce slash. The warrior blinked, gasped for air, and fell over the railing.

“Corrin,” Azura said, her voice trembling with worry. “Are you okay…?”

There was no response aside from a simple nod. The songstress felt her chest tighten, and she moved closer. “Listen… there’s an ample amount of dragon power here, but the waters are too erratic to use them right now.”

The princess nodded, putting a hand to her chin. “Then our only choice is to hold out until the dragon veins can manifest.”

Azura nodded, readying her spear for battle. But deep inside, she was still wrecked with concern for the girl she loved.

_Is her inner dragon taking over?_

She resolved to ask her partner later, after the battle. If there was even the slightest thing she could do to help, she would take it in a heartbeat.

 _But for now, I must fight._ Gripping her spear even tighter and taking a deep breath, Azura dashed headlong into the fray.

~~~~~~

Battle erupted on nearly every ship at the same moment, and it was not long before most of each ship deck was splotched red. On the northernmost vessel, Camilla watched her foster sister with a sorrowful gaze in her eyes. Her hand slowly drifted to the travel bag she had brought along, unfastened the latch, and procured the cape she had sewn for the girl almost two months prior.

She desperately wanted to turn around; to throw her axe into the frozen waters, and return home… and then what? Father had explicitly stated he needed cold and decisive proof of Corrin's demise. At the time she heard this, the violet-haired noble considered asking for a piece of attire, or a weapon. She could kill a sow on the way back for bloodstains, and eliminate any risk of suspicion.

Yet after some time in thought, she realized that to be impossible. One way or another, the truth would find a way to make itself known, and she would be executed without a second thought. And then the task would fall to Elise; Camilla knew by heart that it would be impossible for the youngest Nohrian princess to even think of harming her family.

And after that? Garon would just come for the princess himself, and kill her easily. In her eyes, killing Corrin here and now was an act of mercy; a final gesture to the foster sibling she adored.

Steeling her heart, she lightly rubbed Marzia’s neck, causing her wyvern to lift itself from the vessel floor. But just as she was prepared to leave, Flora called out.

“Let me come with you, Lady Camilla.”

The princess blinked, hesitant to reply. “Flora, please don’t force yourself to do this. I can-”

“I won’t take no for an answer,” the ice scion replied, hopping aboard the mount. “I… I need to apologize to her, face to face. To tell her why I am doing this…” The maid tried to force back a sob, but the tears that flowed from her eyes made her true feelings readily apparent. Without a word, Marzia lowered her wings and allowed the Ice Tribe princess to climb aboard. Camilla aligned her gaze with the flagship, and took off. In less than a minute, she was once again face to face with the sibling she treasured.

As if by instinct, everyone backed away, clearing the ship deck for the two noble children. Camilla dismounted her wyvern and slowly approached Corrin, holding her axe loosely.

“Camilla, I…” She was silenced by a sudden axe swing, forcing her to back away and reassert her form. Camilla shook her head, and pulled the axe up over her shoulder. “Please darling… do not call me that. It will make it harder to fight otherwise.” She attempted to bring the axe down on Corrin's shoulder, but was unexpectedly parried aside. Looking over at her sister once again, she realized the girl had yet to make a single move against her.

“Camilla, stop this! Please, just listen!”

The malig knight forced her ears shut, trying to block out any sort of noise; the more she heard Corrin's voice, the more she began to waver. Deciding it was time to end the fight, she dashed forward and punched the noble in the stomach, causing her to double over. Gasping for air, Corrin looked up to see her foster sister’s axe poised in the air, ready to kill.

“Corrina, please,” she managed to choke out. “Please, fight me… it will make this so much easier then…”

Without a moment’s hesitation, her sister replied by simply shaking her head.

“Camilla… no matter how much you beg for me to fight, my answer will not change. I won’t fight against my family.”

The elder sister froze in place, and let her arm fall to the side. Looking away, she bit her lip in hesitation. “Even though I harmed you… you still think of me as family?” Nodding, Corrin clambered to a standing position using the Yato as a crutch.

“Of course I do. All those years in the Northern Fortress… you always made it a priority to come visit me, remember?”

Camilla’s grip loosened, and her axe clattered to the ship deck before she herself fell to her knees. “I… I surrender… I can’t do this…” As she began to sob, another voice sounded from behind the sable-haired dragon princess. “Nor can I,” Flora said. Corrin turned and nodded; there wasn’t any need for bloodshed this day.

“Now kill me.”

Camilla’s request came as a shock to all who heard it. Spinning around, Corrin could only stare wide-eyed as she attempted to process what she had just heard.

“What?”

From the surrounding crowd, two figures emerged, dashing to the Malig Knight’s position; both were female, and judging by the small emblems on their outfits, Corrin could only assume they were her sister’s retainers. She had a faint memory of seeing them around the castle several times, but very little else beyond that. The princess could barely even recall their names.

“Lady Camilla,” the red-haired swordswoman shouted. “You’re giving up!?” The blue-haired girl next to the mercenary nodded in agreement. “It’s not over yet… we can still retreat and regroup.” In response, Camilla simply shook her head. “No… we can’t go back! You know that death awaits all who fail my father…”

Corrin's fist tightened, and she felt her heart pump rapidly from within her chest. Slowly, she stepped closer to her foster sibling before kneeling to eye level and meeting her gaze.

“Camilla… you’re willing to surrender your life to me?”

She nodded. “Yes, darling… I am.” A moment of silence passed before Corrin nodded. “Very well. In that case… you’re coming with us.”

Another wave of silence washed over the entire deck. Camilla blinked in complete shock, while her retainers stood dumbfounded. “You can’t be serious,” she finally managed to utter. “You just can’t be.”

“She has a point, Corrin,” Takumi said irritably. “She just tried to kill us! Why ask her to join?” He stood waiting for a response, anxiety flowing through his entire body.

“Takumi,” his sister replied. “I know how you feel about Nohr. But you can’t expect me to kill my own sister. She only did this because of Garon’s orders, and if she comes with us… she’ll be safer. Remember, our true enemy isn’t part of Hoshido or Nohr.”

“Our true enemy,” Camilla said quizzically. “What do you mean?” The rebel princess nodded and extended her hand outwards to her elder sister. “That’s right. I’m sorry that I can’t tell you more, but our goal is to defeat this entity and save both kingdoms. And for that to succeed… I’ll need your help.”

Camilla paused for a moment, and for the first time since her beloved sister’s rebellion to both kingdoms of which she was royalty, smiled. Gazing into Corrin's eyes, she nodded with affirmation and pride.

“That expression you have… it’s the one you would always wear when your mind had been set on something.” Taking Corrin's hand into her own, she rose to her feet and wrapped her arms around the younger princess. “I’ve always loved that strong, determined look. And besides… what kind of sister would I be if I didn’t look after you?” Gently ruffling the girl’s sable locks, she hugged Corrin even tighter, unknowingly (or perhaps _entirely_ knowingly) squeezing the princess between her ample cleavage. “My power is yours, my dear.”

Corrin barely heard her though; she was far too busy trying to escape from the suffocating hug that she’d always been given when around Camilla. And this moment was no different. She was released sooner than she had anticipated, though, and silently thanked whatever gods were listening for the act of mercy. She took a moment to catch her breath, during which Flora gasped.

“Lady Corrin…! Your sword!” Glancing up, Corrin gave her retainer a look of puzzlement. “The Yato…? What about it, Flora?”

Her maid smiled and clapped her hands like a joyous child. “It just glowed for a moment there, if I’m not mistaken… I may be somewhat presumptuous but… milady, you may be the hero of legend.”

The princess chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck. “Me? A hero…? I’m not so sure about that… I’m just doing what I believe is right, that’s all.” Flora grinned and shrugged. “Who knows… but even if you aren’t, I’d still call you one milady.” The two friends approached one another, shaking hands. “Flora, will you join me as well?”

The maid looked away and sighed. “I would love to but… word of my tribe’s failure will reach King Garon sooner than later. I need to ensure their safety, somehow. Once I am certain the Ice Tribe is secure, I will seek you out.” Corrin nodded, and placed a hand on Flora’s shoulder. “I understand. But if you ever need my help, send for me. I’ll support you however I am able, my friend.”

Flora nodded and the two hugged once more. Felicia walked up afterwards, and the two sisters exchanged a long embrace of comfort and forgiveness between family. As the remaining tribalists prepared to set for parts unknown, Corrin called out for her retainer one last time.

“Flora, before you go, there’s something I need to ask you.” The maid bowed and smiled, awaiting her liege’s command.

“When I met with the Archduke in Izumo, he told us to go ‘meet the dragon’ for further guidance.” Flora tilted her head. “Do you know what he could’ve meant?”

The maid shook her head and sighed. “No… I’m afraid not. Forgive me, milady.” The princess nodded, and watched as her friend and fellow survivors departed into the frozen wastes.

~~~~~~~

“Lady Corrin,” Jakob exclaimed. “We should be ready to depart now.” The princess grinned and pointed the tip of her sword towards the west; in the distance, the outline of a town could be made out.

“To Cheve!”

The ship began to move once again, but Corrin felt a sense of unease; convincing Ryoma wouldn’t be simple, especially after what happened to her mother…

_No. I have to believe. I will believe in Ryoma._

That was all that kept her resolve alight. Belief in her family, and the path she walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter underwent a vast amount of edit, no joke. I think I ended up rewriting this document four times, with the one posted being the finished product.
> 
> As for what was cut...? Well...
> 
> 1\. I had originally planned for Kaze and Mozu to be married, and part of this chapter would center around the cool-headed ninja proposing to our ol' country gal. However, since I'm trying to keep the pairings to Nohrian x Hoshidan, I ended up scrapping that idea in favor of the pairing I made in my current playthrough. The same applies for Silas; in my original concept, he and Oboro would have married but it just didn't mesh well with what I desired. Feel free to guess who Kaze and Silas will marry. :D
> 
> 2\. I know there's a lack of Selena and Beruka here, but they will make a more powerful appearance in the next chapter.
> 
> 3\. Another idea that got sent to the trash bin was Mozu's 'awakening' to her advanced class; normally, I make her a Dread Fighter because I felt the ideology behind that class connected well with Mozu's character. (In 'Lost Bloodlines 2', Alm describes Dread Fighters as people who fight to protect those they hold dear, no matter the cost.) However, that got scrapped. I'm still going to make her into a legacy class, but not Dread Fighter.
> 
> As always, leave them comments below. And I will see you all in the next chapter~!
> 
> Bye for now! :D


	15. A Lost Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Flora decides to tag along, Corrin and Azura have some sweet fluffy moments, and Cyrkensia becomes a warzone.
> 
> I do not own Fire Emblem or Intelligent Systems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead. And this story is not abandoned, nor do I have any plans to abandon it. I've just been swamped with a lot of stress and things lately, including getting kicked out of college.
> 
> Updates for this story are very likely to be slow, so please keep that in mind.

_The story thus far…_

_King Garon’s plot of using Princess Camilla to kill his foster daughter has ended in failure, with both the princess and her retainers joining the slowly growing army now composed of people branded traitors by both kingdoms. However, even though Flora has decided to stay with her people, she can’t help but worry for the safety of her liege._

~~~~~~~

Flora silently watched the small armada of ships begin to move away. She wasn’t sure if the choice she had just made was right anymore; choosing between her people and her liege… it wasn’t easy. Nobody could _make_ it easy, either.

“She needs you, Flora,” a mature voice said. The maid looked over her shoulder and was surprised to see her father, Kilma. His daughter bit her lip, shaking her head.

“No… our people need safety, Father. Milady knows that…”

“You have a duty, Flora,” he said firmly. “I could tell by her eyes and the way you looked at her that she is a dear friend.” He looked at her with stern, unblinking eyes. “Am I wrong?”

She quickly shook her head, but refused to meet his gaze. “No, she is. But I… I can’t fight. I am not a warrior.”

Grumbling, Kilma waved his hand and caused a small bit of ice to block the front ship which Corrin was upon. It quickly halted, which prompted the other vessels in the group to do the same.

“Then go temper your spirit, Flora. We will all be waiting for you and Felicia to return as heroes.”

She began to shift her gaze to and from Kilma and the ship. After what seemed like ages, she took a deep breath and nodded, her lips curling into a smile.

“Thank you, Father.” Saying that, she dashed towards the portside of the ship. Kilma smiled calmly before turning around and departing into the frozen tundra alongside his tribe.

A sharp pain hit his chest as he regretted being unable to tell her the rest of the truth.

That the Ice Tribe was going to launch their rebellion against King Garon.

~~~~~~~

“Lady Corrin!”

Upon hearing her name, the princess quickly ran towards the ship’s edge… and gasped in pleasant surprise.

“Flora!?”

The maid nodded, waving her arm happily. “I want to come with you, milady!” Without any response, Corrin threw a rope ladder over the side allowing her retainer to ascend and climb onto the deck. Brushing herself off, Flora bowed, putting an arm across her chest.

“I live to serve, milady.”

The princess, while extremely happy, was also confused. “I thought you were going into hiding along with your tribe,” she said. Flora sighed, gripping her left arm and looking away. “My father told me I have a duty, milady… and he’s correct. What kind of retainer… what kind of _friend_ would I be if I decided to stand idly by while my liege goes into war with her life on the line?” She shook her head, and glared firmly. “I am not that kind of person. I refuse to be that sort of person, milady.”

For a moment, the princess said nothing. And then she smiled, approaching the Ice Tribe scion and nodding with excitement.

“Welcome aboard.” The two girls chuckled and hugged for a moment, then broke apart to join the others and prepare for departure. As the boats prepared to set sail, Azura discreetly leaned close to her beloved raven-haired princess, whispering something that was inaudible to all save the two lovers. Corrin blushed and whispered something back before giggling playfully and heading for the private cabin.

The songstress bolted the door and removed her veil as she joined her girlfriend upon the bed, where she found herself in the warm embrace of a hug. It was going to be a long ride; they needed to conserve their energy.

"What did I ever do to deserve someone as perfect as yourself," Corrin asked, snuggling against her frail lover. Azura giggled, running her hands up along the noble's thighs, giving a suggestive grin. "I like to think it was meant to be."

"Oh stop," Corrin said, playfully flicking Azura's forehead. "You don't get to be smoother than me." Puffing her lips, Azura looked away, sticking her tongue out uncharacteristically.

"Aww, but I like teasing you..." They both looked at each other, and then laughed before Corrin planted her lips upon those of her beloved.

Their first kiss. It was soft and fleeting, but conveyed emotion unlike none other.

“I love you,” Corrin said, blushing intensely. “I love you so much, Azura.”

“And I love you too,” the dancer replied, nuzzling her cheek against the girl’s neck. “I always will, Corrin.”

Smiling, the pair drifted into a light sleep.

~~~~~~~

Oboro calmly hummed to herself as she sorted out the various garments she had made in her spare time. Part of her was still apprehensive about the sudden requirement of having to work alongside Nohrians; the very people who murdered her parents. Hell, they were the ones _responsible_ for this war in the first place; well, as far as she knew, but that was beside the point.

The tailor wasn’t opposed to the notion of peace, idealistic as it sounded, but deep down she still found it hard to trust a kingdom that, according to everyone, solely existed to destroy lives and cultures, made up of people who only find joy and fulfillment in the slaughter of others. Now that she had spent time among people from Nohr, Oboro began to find herself oft question what she had accepted as gospel.

Suddenly, her cabin door was knocked and a female voice rang out. “Hello? Can I come in?”

“Sure,” the tailor replied happily. “Door’s open.” She continued to sort articles of clothing, not taking her eyes off the task in front of her. “Hey,” the voice said, slight irritation in the tone. “You’re, uh… you’re Oboro, right?” The retainer nodded and stood up so she could talk with her visitor face to face. “That’s me,” she said happily, opening her eyes. “What can I do… for…”

Her smile slowly faded and soon replaced with an angry glare of disapproval.

 _Nohrian,_ she thought. _Damn it all… it’d be a problem if I hurt her though. Maybe I can scare her off…_

The red-headed girl standing before her, Selena, was not fazed in the slightest. After several seconds, the swordswoman simply raised an eyebrow in confusion before speaking up. “...Um, you trying to scare me with that face or something? It’s… creative, but it won’t work.”

“It’s not that,” Oboro replied rather coldly. “It’s just… you’re one of Princess Camilla’s retainers, yeah?” Selena nodded and blushed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck in a mixture of embarrassment and ego stroking. “Yup! Proud of it, too!”

 _Click_. Oboro felt her mind activate another Nohr-hating switch; the only thing preventing her from skewering the girl right then and there was sheer willpower, and a respect for Lady Corrina. Taking a deep breath, she slowly distanced herself from the naginata that was calmly sitting against the wall.

“...Sorry, I… have an instinctive _hatred_ of Nohrians, y’know? It’s a nervous reaction. You don’t look bad, but until I get to know you better, I… can’t help but make this face.” She was about to turn around and return to her sorting when Selena chuckled.

“It’s fine, you can drop the act,” she said. “I’m not Nohrian.” The tailor blinked in confusion and turned around, baffled. “Wait, you’re _not_ from Nohr? That’s what you said?” A bead of sweat ran down Selena’s face, and she nodded slowly. “That’s what I said.”

The spear fighter felt her face ease up and eventually shape into a grin. For some reason, Oboro just felt like the girl was actually telling the truth, crazy as it sounded. “Tell me where you’re from then!”

The sudden question caught Selena off guard, and she darted her eyes away. “I, uh… I’m from someplace really far away.”

“You don’t say,” Oboro said, frowning somewhat. “C’mon, try me. I know a ton of places.”

Stuttering, Selena swallowed. “That’s, uh… you’ve never heard of it! Yup!”

The mercenary mentally berated herself for the half-assed excuse, something which her new ally made prominent on her face. “That… sounds awfully convenient.”

Taking a deep breath, Selena shook her head and glanced towards the basket of clothes. “Look, just… just drop it, okay? I came here to ask you about those clothes.” Oboro blinked and looked down at the yukata in her hands. It was a plain white thread, nothing fancy. What about it was that interesting to the stranger, she thought?

“What about them,” she asked. Selena strolled over and ran her finger along the linings, smiling. “There just so… I dunno, so _awesome_. Where’d you get ‘em?”

“I hand-made them, actually,” Oboro replied, slightly less confused. “You have an eye for this sort of thing?”

The redhead could barely contain her joy now. “Oh my gods! FINALLY! Someone who understands fashion!” The spear-user blinked in response and dropped her jaw in shock. “No way! You mean you’ve never had someone to talk about this kind of stuff with?”

“A few friends but they didn’t know much. You have no idea how liberating it is to meet someone with such good taste in clothing.” Chuckling, she flipped one of her ponytails over her shoulder and shook her head. “You should have seen my previous liege. Desperate case, I tell ya. But words do it no justice.”

“I feel you,” Oboro replied, folding another piece of Hoshidan garb. “Cause… well, between the two of us? There are some real stinkers in this group.”

The redhead nodded in agreement and walked closer, taking one of the dirty outfits and folding it. “I’d love to hear about your taste in clothing later.” The spear wielder nodded; she and this Selena girl could get along if they had such a strong common ground.

~~~~~~~~

The hours went by surprisingly fast, and in what seemed like no time at all, the ship had docked at Port Dia. The group made their way past the docking area and made haste towards Cyrkensia. However, rather than an elegant city, they were greeted by ruins and flaming debris. Everyone was struck silent by the horrifying display of needless violence.

“The city… it’s been destroyed…” Corrin took a wary step forward and scanned the area in front of her. Camilla shook her head in disbelief. “I don’t understand. Cyrkensia is a peaceful nation… Who would do such a thing?” A pair of voices alerted the young black-haired noble and she faced the direction from where they emerged.

Two men were slumped against a stone building, clutching their chests in pain. At least… they _were_ male, anyway. Human, on the other hand…

“Animal ears?” Corrin said, blinking. “Who in the world?” Azura stepped forward and nodded. “They’re shapeshifters… but why are they so far down from the mountains?”

The white-haired shifter coughed and held out his arm. “Don’t... you’re in danger…” The one next to him, a golden blonde, nodded in affirmation. “You… have to run…” Camilla shook her head, and motioned towards the shy Hoshidan princess, Sakura, who was standing behind Corrin. “Princess Sakura, could you heal the poor dears?” She nodded and pulled out her rod, performing a small ritual dance, causing the pair’s wounds to vanish. The blonde with the fox tail leapt to his feet and grinned. “”Woo-hoo! I’ve never felt better! Thanks for the help, miss!” His companion stood up, brushed himself off, and smirked. “Same here. I owe you one.”

Corrin nodded to both before gazing at the ruined city once more. “What happened here? It looks like a war zone…”

The fox-man shook his head and frowned. “Doesn’t it? Me and my buddy here came to this town for a visit… but ever since we arrived, entire sections of the place have been falling apart. What you’re seeing? It’s not the result of any fighting whatsoever.”

Sora frowned and sighed. “I find that hard to believe, honestly.” The white-haired male, who had the tail of a wolf, winced and shook his head. “But it’s the truth! Buildings just started collapsing for no reason, plaza’s were ravaged… we tried to help patch it up, but all the while, we were attacked by… invisible forces.”

Azura gasped and looked to the side. “Invisible…? But that would mean…”

Her thoughts were interrupted by Takumi’s sudden announcement. “Everyone! We’ve got to move, NOW! Prince Xander and Ryoma are fighting on the outskirts of the town! It’s going to be a bloodbath if we don’t do something about it!” Corrin widened her eyes and nodded. “All right. Let’s go!” Before the princess could set out, the white-haired shifter spoke up.

“Hey, uh… who are you guys with? Nohr? Hoshido? Looks like both, but it doesn’t seem likely…” Corrin nodded, smiling. “You’re right, actually. We’re from both kingdoms, but sided with neither. Our goal is to end this war.”

This caught the wolf-person’s attention. “You’re not allied with either? Then… could we join you? I normally don’t like traveling with packs, but if you guys are fighting to bring an end to this conflict, I feel like we should help.” He turned and winked to his friend. “Right, Kaden?”

The fox-person, named Kaden, chuckled and nodded in agreement. “Of course! You helped us, so it’s our turn to repay the favor! As for names, I’m Kaden. I’m from the kitsune race, as you can tell by my luxurious fur, and I can take the form of a fox with the help of a beaststone.” His companion licked his lips and stretched his arms out. “I’m Keaton, your superior in the food chain. But since we’re friends, you’ve got nothing to fear. I lead a race of people called the Wolfskin.”

Corrin felt a bead of sweat roll down her neck as she chuckled. “I’m guessing you can…?”

“Turn into a wolf with a beaststone. Yup. Like I said, normally humans like you would be our prey… but when a shapeshifter makes a promise? They keep it.”

Ayane grinned wide and clapped her hands. “A fox and a wolf! It’s like something straight out of an adventure novel!”

Corrin chuckled lightly and waved for everyone to follow her as they rushed towards the scene of the fighting.

~~~~~~~~~

Finally arriving, Corrin slowed to a halt and swallowed nervously at the sight of both her elder brothers facing against one another; both were filled with rage, and staring at their opposite with hatred in their eyes.

“Xander! Ryoma! Stop fighting, please!”

The prince of Hoshido gasped at the sight of his younger sister’s arrival. “Corrin! It’s good to see you again!” The princess shook her head and clenched her teeth. “That’s not the point here, Brother! Why are you fighting!?” The samurai pointed his blade at Xander, its edge crackling with bolts of lightning. “Delivering justice for this town. Cyrkensia was a peaceful nation until these Nohrian savages decided to attack!” Holding out his hand, he smiled. “You are my sister, Corrin! Please, join me and together we shall prevail!”

Xander stomped his foot and pointed the tip of Siegfried at his opposite. “How dare you spit lies!? Your people are the aggressors of this nation! And I’ll not tolerate you trying to deceive Corrin any longer! She is my sister; a proud noble of Nohr!” He glanced to Corrin for affirmation, smiling hopefully. “We are family, are we not?”

The princess’ memories flashed back to that fateful day upon the fields of Hoshido; it’s as if the same thing was happening before her eyes. But she was no longer conflicted; she knew what had to be done.

“...Yes, Xander. We are family.” Ryoma’s face was stricken with pain. “How can you say that, Corrin…?” His sister shook her head in response and smiled in his direction as well. “I never said I was not your sister, Ryoma. But at the same time, I will not fight for Hoshido… and neither will I aid in her being conquered! Why can’t either of you understand that?”

Ryoma clenched his fist and sighed. “You are still confused by this concept of neutrality, Corrin. Your ideals are noble, but it will not work! Your fate lies with your true family! Why must you continue denying it!?”

**“That’s ENOUGH!”**

Everyone went silent at the princess’ outburst; not a single person tore their gaze from her as she pointed towards the plaza.

“The invisible enemies at the town center… they’re the ones responsible!” Swinging her blade and preparing for battle, Corrin clenched her teeth, glaring at both of her brothers.

“Xander. Ryoma. You are my brothers, and I love you both. But if you insist on continuing this pointless violence, I won’t hold back!”

The battle for Cyrkensia had begun; three armies, each with their own ideals, stood at the ready. The air was silent save for the occasional splashing of the ocean. The three commanders stood at the front of their respective allies, eyes locked onto one another.

An eagle screeched in the gathering clouds, high above the city which was about to become a warzone.

At the sound of the bird, the stillness broke, and all three armies charged forward.

~~~~~~~

Selena kept a rhythm in her head as she fought; dodge, strike, parry, repeat.

Dodge, strike, parry, repeat.

Her mind was entirely focused on the pattern, her sword arm finding its mark with impeccable precision. The death rattles of each Nohrian she struck down left almost as soon as it came. She had to harden herself for this; fighting meant taking lives. It was a near certainty when it came to war.

“I’ve got you now!”

The redhead barely raised her shield in time to block a strike from a familiar face, causing her to leap away and wipe her eyes just to make sure she was seeing straight.

“Laslow…” She swallowed nervously and glanced to the side. “H-how’s it going?” Her close friend shook his head and sighed. “Not so well. I heard from Lord Xander you and Lady Camilla failed your mission. But to turn traitor as well…? Why, Selena?”

The sounds of battle drowned out as both young mercenaries looked each other in the eyes, a torrent of emotion raging within their hearts. “You think I want this? To point my blade at a friend,” the girl shouted. “It doesn’t have to be like this, Laslow. We can fight together. We can uphold our promise we made to… you know.”

Laslow shook his head, pointing his blade in her direction. “That won’t work, Selena. I can’t betray Lord Xander. You _know_ this.”

“As do I,” a familiar voice chimed in. Selena stepped back, shaking her head and wincing. “Romulus… you can’t seriously mean that.”

The wyvern rider nodded silently, swinging his axe and pointing it toward his stubborn friend. “I do. We all knew this would come to pass eventually. I made my peace with it; you should too.” Roaring, he rose to the air and prepared to bring his axe down upon the girl. Selena rose her shield in defense, her eyes shut tightly.

“Not a chance!”

Sora jumped in front of Selena at the last second, using every ounce of her draconic strength to repel the masked rider’s attack. Romulus grumbled in frustration and leapt back to his wyvern, shaking his head with disappointment.

“So be it. We will hold nothing back.”

Sora took her Dragonstone from her pouch and nodded. “Even against your own sister?”

“Even against my own sister.”

~~~~~~~

Ayane reminded herself to thank Uncle Frederick for the land combat training he gave her. She was a veritable whirlwind on the ground, performing a wide range of spear techniques that left most of the naginata-wielding soldiers of the Hoshido army at a loss for words.

Then again, being the daughter of the great Cordelia might’ve played into that. She was the daughter of two amazing heroes. What wasn’t there to be proud of, she thought?

The sudden appearance of a blue-haired woman and a black-haired girl garbed in Grimleal robes shook her from the trance she was in, however. The pegasus knight swallowed nervously and backed away, keeping her lance - the final gift from her mother - tightly clutched in her grip.

“Asuna… and Katarina… we… we _are_ friends, right? Let’s not do this.”

The tactician shook her head and pointed a gloved finger towards the other girl. “That can happen if you do one simple thing, Ayane. Turn around, and leave.” Asuna nodded and closed her eyes. “You have betrayed Hoshido, Ayane… you betrayed Lady Hinoka. Have you no shame!?”

Ayane stomped the ground and shook her head, tears falling from her eyes. “That’s not it at all! Lady Corrin is right, I _know_ she is! Lady Hinoka would agree!” The older girl shook her head and pointed her divine blade, Falchion, at Ayane’s chest. “The time for talk has passed, Ayane. Draw your lance, and face me; Asuna, loyal retainer to Lord Ryoma!”

Katarina smirked and began to cast a spell from her tome. “And Katarina; grand tactician of the Hoshidan Army!”

~~~~~~~~

Keaton and Kaden were surrounded on all sides by a massive group of Nohrian soldiers. Seeing this only caused the wolfskin to laugh.

“You guys really think you’re a match for us?”

Kaden nodded. “Ready, pal?”

“Anytime, buddy,” his white-haired friend replied.

With a savage roar, both of the men assumed their beastly forms; at the same time, the surrounding soldiers closed in.

It was the last mistake the troops ever made.

None of the soldiers had any experience fighting against shapeshifters; they were rarely seen, and had unbelievable levels of power. It went without saying that the fight was _extremely_ one sided.

~~~~~~~~

Corrin leapt across the bridge, cutting down every soldier who got in her way. She had to win; she  _had_ to. The Vallites in the town centre could wait. For now, she had to try and convince her brothers one more time.

Xander charged towards her, and both divine weapons met in a clash of strength. The blades grinded against each other, sparks emanating from their meeting point, before both princess and crown prince disengaged and leapt away.

“Xander…”

The blonde prince sighed and lowered his weapon, prompting his foster sister to do the same.

“We meet again, little princess.” Closing his eyes, he smiled softly and offered his hand. “I have always regarded you as my little sister, Corrin. You have been family to me, even though we share no blood. Please, reconsider. Fight alongside us. Fight for Nohr.”

The princess shook her head, and Xander sighed. “I won’t, Xander. It’s too late to change my path now. But even so, it doesn’t have to be this way. Brother, please join me. Ever since I found out the truth, I knew… I need you with me.”

Xander shook his head and pointed Siegfried towards his former sibling. “Nonsense. You are asking me the impossible. If you will not fight for Nohr, we are no longer family. Draw your blade.”

Leaping forward, Corrin screamed in pain as the dark blade penetrated her armor, leaving a deep wound on her shoulder. She managed to jump away just as he attempted to strike once more, but winced; the pain was unimaginable.

“Stop it, Xander! She’s our sister!”

Camilla dove in front of Corrin just in time to block another attack from the prince. Marzia’s scales were exceptionally resilient, causing the divine sword to leave naught a scratch.

“Camilla… Iago told me you failed your mission.” The malig knight nodded solemnly, instructing her wyvern to unfold one of her wings and shield the younger girl she adored. “Are you still a proud Nohrian royal? Or are you just like Corrin?”

Camilla shook her head and drew her axe. “You’ve got it all wrong, Xander! She hasn’t betrayed us at all! She’s still the same, sweet, gentle Corrin; just like she always has been! Why won’t you give her a chance!?”

“Don’t be absurd, Camilla! I will not listen to the words of a traitor! You have chosen your side; opposite me. Now prepare for the consequences!”

The two siblings engaged in combat, and Camilla parried a blow before turning and nodding to Corrin. “Don’t worry about me, darling. Just stop this bloodshed!”

“Camilla…” Corrin nodded quietly and turned, leaving the malig knight and the paladin to their skirmish. Turning a corner, the princess took a moment to catch her breath… only to notice Ryoma blocking the way into the town square. With a roar, Ryoma kicked his sister in the stomach, sending her tumbling across the stone blocks. The girl coughed and looked up, using her Yato for support. “Ryoma…”

The prince nodded, his divine sword Raijinto unsheathed and in his grasp.

“Corrin… here we are once more. And still, you are my enemy. Why can’t you understand that this is all a mistake? This ‘hidden enemy’ of yours doesn’t exist; the true enemies are the Nohrians!”

“You…” Corrin wiped her lips and shook her head. “You’re wrong, Ryoma. It’s true I haven’t chosen a side… but that’s because there’s no need to. I’m trying to do what’s best for both kingdoms! Is that so hard to comprehend!?”

The prince slashed the area before him, but missed his target on purpose. “You’re asking me to abandon Hoshido, Corrin! If… if I did such a thing… I couldn’t bear to face Queen Mikoto!”

Corrin's eyes went wide and she dashed away, her chest tightening with grief. “Mother…!?”

Ryoma narrowed his gaze and clenched his teeth. “So you won’t return to Hoshido willingly? Then if I have to drag you back, kicking and screaming, I will!” Roaring, he lunged forward and slammed his katana against the Yato. “Ryoma, please! This can’t be what Mother would have wanted!”

“Get off her, Ryoma!”

An azure colored arrow whizzed between the pair, forcing the samurai to disengage. “Takumi… Saizo… Kagero…” He shook his head with disgust at the last person. “Even you, Sakura? Even you have decided to fight against your own family?”

Kagero extended an arm in front of the trembling priestess, shaking her head. “Lord Ryoma… Lady Sakura and Lord Takumi have no plans of fighting against Hoshido.” The samurai pointed his blade and closed his eyes. “And I’m to believe this, Kagero? To point your blade at me is treason, and doing so makes you an enemy… one who chooses not to fight for Hoshido.”

Takumi interjected, pulling the bowstring of Fujin Yumi and rolling his eyes. “So that’s how it’s going to be, Ryoma? Fine. I’ve always wanted to get myself out from your shadow… and I’ll be _damned_ if I let you hurt my sister.” Sakura waved her rod at Corrin, and a warm light enveloped her, causing the wounds on her shoulder to patch up. “G-go for it, big sister! We’ll handle Ryoma!”

Corrin nodded and dashed into the square, dodging and parrying with renewed vigor. Her eyes focused on the berserker in the back; with a savage roar, she plunged the Yato into his chest, causing him to evaporate into foam. The rest of the Vallite troops followed suit with the commander’s demise.

Turning around, the princess gasped as a slender pair of arms wrapped themselves around her neck.

“Azura…”

The songstress looked up, tears flowing freely from her eyes. “Don’t ever scare me like that again! Do you understand!?”

The princess nodded and gently rubbed her back. Both girls looked out into the town; the battle had calmed slightly, but both armies were still looking at each other with immense hatred.

In that moment, Corrin was hit by a wave of fear;

The fear that everything she was doing, everything she was sacrificing, was for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say here except a huge thank-you to everyone who stuck with me through this massive hiatus. I promise, I will finish this story.


	16. Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Xander places his faith in his foster sibling, some new faces arrive, and two old friends reunite under tense circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fire Emblem or Intelligent Systems.
> 
> I'm sorry for the delay, I'm searching for a part-time job IRL and working on other things.

_The story thus far…_

_The battle for Cyrkensia has been won, and yet both armies refuse to back down. Corrin, still determined to find the truth, refuses to let the misfortunes affect her. Meanwhile, in Hoshido, Yukimura is shocked to learn that the traitor is still breathing; and even more so that Ryoma did not take her life._

~~~~~~~~~

“Stop, both of you!” Corrin yelled in desperation. Neither crown prince wavered, however; they remained stalwart in remaining to the last man. Xander rallied his troops and pointed the tip of Siegfried toward the opposition.

“Whoever retreats now admits defeat! Nohr shall never surrender!” Ryoma, in response, gripped the Raijinto with both hands and frowned. “You’ll not see Hoshido fall this day, Nohrian dogs! This war shall continue to the very last man, damn it!”

The princess shook her head and wiped her eyes free of the tears that had begun to fall. “You can’t seriously mean that!”

At that moment, Azura began to sing. The angelic voice that Corrin fell in love with seemed to wash the tension away, like leaves in the wind. Ryoma shook his head, as did Xander; both men felt their ability to fight drain away.

“I… I can’t focus… not like this,” the blonde paladin muttered. Turning on his horse, he began to retreat for the exit, both of his retainers in tow.

Corrin would have none of it, however. “Xander, my brother!”

The prince felt his chest tighten at the mention of the word ‘brother’ and had to use every bit of willpower he had to not strike at the young girl he cherished as a sibling.

“What do you need… Corrin?”

She smiled, happy that the young man still saw her as, if anything, a close friend. “Xander, please understand; I have no intentions of fighting Nohr. But I also don’t wish to fight against Hoshido.”

The paladin blinked, somewhat surprised; for the first time in several months, his mind was clear and he could fully comprehend what she was saying.

“...Continue.”

Clearing her throat, Corrin slowly walked closer, keeping a firm grip on her Yato in case she needed to perform some self-defense. Azura clutched her chest and bit her lip; the young noble was already worse for wear, and it would be no challenge for the wielder of Siegfried to take her life should he so desire.

“I can’t go into much detail,” she said, shaking her head. “But there is a threat to our world that can and _will_ destroy everything if we don’t stop it.”

For a moment, Xander looked at his younger sister as if she had lost her mind to some flight of fancy; like she was desperately trying to formulate an enemy of sorts to justify her reasoning for not allying with either kingdom.

 _No, best for now I give her benefit of the doubt,_ he thought.

“Let’s say this threat is real,” he said calmly. “What would you require of me?”

“Your strength,” Corrin replied. “This entity can’t be defeated alone, or by the strength of a single kingdom. If we’re to triumph, Hoshido and Nohr must set aside their differences.” Finishing, the princess gazed at Xander with hope gleaming in her eyes like a pair of stars. She prayed from the depths of her soul that he would understand, or at least give her some form of aid to help her along.

“...I see,” he said, eyeing the ground before him. “Listen, Corrin; I cannot betray Nohr, no matter what. I hear what you are saying; truly, I do. But to fight against my own kingdom, my father… I… I can’t do that. It’s not something I could ever bring myself to do.”

The princess nodded, still smiling at her elder foster sibling. “I understand, Brother. I refuse to fight against Nohr as well. King Garon is, after all… he’s still the man who took me in, even if it was a kidnapping.

“But you have to understand why I can’t fight _for_ him, either… the atrocities Nohr committed against Hoshido… I can’t bring myself to inflict more pain on her people than what I already have.”

For the first time in months, Xander chuckled. The air felt warm, and he once again saw the young girl as his sister. Any feelings of betrayal vanished from his heart as he dismounted his steed and walked towards the black-haired noble. Smiling, he placed a firm grip on her armored shoulder, rubbing the spot where he had wounded her not long ago.

“You’ve grown, little princess,” he said warmly. Corrin's eyes welled up with tears, and she had to take a moment to wipe away one of the droplets threatening to spill forth. “I feel the same way, honestly. I will gladly fight and die for my people; of this, I am certain. But for my father…” He shook his head, sighing. “I’ve long been in doubt of that. For now, I’ll make you a promise.

“I’m going to return to Nohr, and report you as dead; this should get some of Nohr’s forces to leave you alone, hopefully. I can’t be certain for how long though. I’m also going to instruct Elise to come and find you as well.”

Corrin bit her lip and looked away. “Elise…”

Xander raised an eyebrow in suspicion. “Is there a problem with that? She’ll be overjoyed to see you.” She chuckled and shrugged. “It’s nothing. She’s just… Gods, she’s so precious. I couldn’t bear to see her hurt because of me, though…”

“Corrin, you are the princess of two great kingdoms,” Xander said firmly, causing her to blink in surprise.

“You are a daughter of Nohr; of King Garon. And you are also the child of the late King Sumeragi and Queen Mikoto. Nohrian pride and Hoshidan honor course through your body, Sister. Prove that I am right in believing this.”

“Brother…”

Corrin was finally overcome by emotion as she collapsed into her brother’s arms, crying and hugging him tight.

“Xander… I love you, my dear brother… Fighting against you caused me such pain… I can’t even begin to describe it…!”

The prince nodded solemnly, stroking her hair with genuine affection. “I love you as well, my sister.” Releasing her and mounting his horse, he pointed in the direction of the Hoshidan forces. “Go and talk with Prince Ryoma. If I take any longer to return home, Father may grow suspicious. Stay vigilant, sister.”

“I will,” Corrin said. “Good luck, Xander.” Their bond reforged, the prince of Nohr rode into the distance alongside his retainers.

~~~~~~~~

“...and that’s what we’re trying to accomplish,” Takumi finished, shifting his weight between both legs as he conversed with Ryoma, who clutched the Raijinto’s hilt firmly. He nodded, and upon hearing footsteps nearby, turned to face Corrin and Azura. “Takumi informed me of everything,” he said. “You’re truly trying to end this war without choosing a side?”

“I am,” his sister replied. “Nohr is my home, as is Hoshido. The last thing I want to do is watch either of them burn to ash.”

Without warning, Ryoma’s companion, a red-plated wyvern rider with short, blonde hair, began to laugh. “Heh! Pretty idealistic, aren’t you?” Corrin frowned, somewhat insulted by the woman’s words. “What’s so ‘idealistic’ about trying to stop needless bloodshed? And… who are you, anyway?”

“The name’s Scarlet,” she replied with a toothy grin. “I’m part of the Cheve resistance, fighting against Nohrian oppression. Nice meetin’ ya.”

“Same here,” Corrin replied with a light chuckle. “By the way, Scarlet, mind if I make a request?”

“I’m all ears,” she said, folding her arms behind her head.

“I’m fully aware of Nohr’s… atrocities… including those committed against their own people. But if you continue this rebellion, things may only get worse for your homeland. So please… halt your rebellion for now. Don’t provoke Nohr’s aggression.”

Scarlet twirled her spear a few times before chuckling lightly and shrugging. “You make one hell of an argument, Corrin… I see what you mean. A’right. I’ll try and convince my superiors to ease up on our insurgency. I’m still a Nohrian gal’; I don’t want to see my country go up in flames.”

Corrin smiled, relieved that she had gotten through to the rather crude knight. “Thank you, Scarlet. Once Cheve is safe from Nohr’s unfair cruelty, I assure you, my brother will do everything in his power to help your people rebuild.”

“By the by,” Ryoma said, smirking. “Sakura said you were seeking a dragon?” The princess felt a bead of sweat roll down her neck as she swallowed nervously. “Y-yeah, we are. Would you know anything about that?”

“No, unfortunately.” Corrin sighed in defeat, but perked up at his following words. “But why don’t you try asking the Rainbow Sage at Notre Sagesse?”

“Notre Sagesse?” Camilla lit up and nodded in approval. “That’s a brilliant idea, actually. The Rainbow Sage is said to be very wise.” Corrin grinned and bowed in front of Ryoma. “Thank you, Ryoma. And if you’d be willing to fight alongside us… please, come to the Bottomless Canyon on the day the skies change.”

Ryoma smirked and shrugged. “I’ll give it some thought, Corrin.”

~~~~~~~

Castle Krakenberg was rather empty when Xander returned from his trek, save for the occasional servant or royal guard. Turning a corner into the great hall, the prince was shocked to see Iago standing at the foot of the grand stairway that led into the throne room.

 _Damn coward,_ he thought. _Hopefully, he doesn’t know of Corrina’s whereabouts. I can’t risk him knowing I left her alive, either…_

Grinning sadistically, the Nohrian tactician bowed before the crown prince, only further fueling Xander’s distaste at his presence. “Welcome home, milord.”

Swallowing his desire to run Siegfried through the mage’s chest, he smiled. “Iago. It’s a rare thing for you to greet me upon my return.”

The mage chuckled and began to leaf through his tome, wearing a sinister grin. “Is it now? But in all honesty, I’m surprised you decided to return at all… seeing as how you failed to eliminate that traitorous wench and those scum who ally themselves with her.”

Xander clenched his teeth and turned away, frowning. “I’ve no time for you. I need to report to Father.” He began to walk past, leaving the sorcerer to his book… and a face he detested.

“Mark…”

The dark-haired tactician sighed, keeping his spellbook tucked in his robes. Iago clenched his teeth with rage and stepped in front of the young man, grinning with hatred.

“Know this, you insufferable worm; you are _nothing_ to this army. Your tactical input is nothing more than idiotic nonsense compared to my genius.”

“I wouldn’t know about that, Iago,” Mark replied, refusing to meet his eye. “Tell me; how _did_ your plan of tricking the Wind Tribe into killing Corrin play out?” The mage winced and clenched his knuckles tightly, turning them white. “I could erase you on the spot, you damnable fool.”

Mark chuckled and shrugged. “A tactician’s job is to formulate victory, Iago… and to make sure that their troops return home alive.” Glaring at him, he lowered his tone into one of menace and venom. “I doubt the families of our lost troops will forgive you for the strategic fumbles you’ve made in your fruitless pursuit to kill a single renegade.”

His mind spoken, Mark continued to walk past, leafing through his tome all the while. Iago was stunned by his words, and screamed in contempt; one way or another, he would see that boy, along with both of his Hoshidan sisters, dead.

“What do you think happened,” Hans asked, only just arriving to the scene. Iago gathered his composure and took a deep breath to gather his thoughts. “Perhaps his encounter with Corrin shook his faith.”

Hans laughed, and shook his head with a grin. “Impossible. Lord Xander is Nohrian to the bone. He even said it himself; that he would personally see to Corrin's execution.”

“Lady… _Camilla_ … said the same,” Iago muttered, spitting out the princess’ name with disgust. “And yet she joined up with the bastard child in a heartbeat. To think she still calls herself a noble of Nohr… unbelievable.” Turning to his companion, he smirked and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I think it would be in our best interest to keep tabs on this army, lest they become a problem…”

~~~~~~~~

“...Port Dia?”

Elise blinked, both of her hands having flown up to her mouth in shock. “You want me to go help Corrin? Really?”

Xander nodded, eyes darting back and forth as he watched for any signs of intruders.

“Yes, that’s correct. Get both Arthur and Effie, then set out for Port Dia at a moment’s notice.”

“But what about you,” she asked worriedly. “Will you and Leo be alright?” The prince nodded, smiling. “We’ll be fine. Take Mark and Sirus along with you. Something tells me she’ll need the extra help.” Elise nodded and ran off, leaving the prince by himself. Taking a deep breath, he turned and continued up the stairs, only to be approached by Leo.

“Brother, you’ve returned…”

“Indeed I have. How is Father?”

Leo rubbed his forehead, groaning in frustration. “His condition has… taken a turn for the worse, I’m afraid.”

Keeping a brisk pace with his brother, Xander raised an eyebrow in suspicion. “Worse how?”

“Well,” the dark knight said. “See for yourself…” Arriving at the foot of the stairs to the throne, Xander gasped in shock to see his father, Garon, standing tall with his arms outstretched as if he was in a trance.

“The war… the war must continue… the war must spread… Spread to all corners of the globe!”

Xander took some steps closer, his heart pounding out of concern. “Father! What’s wrong!?”

“Xander!? Be silent!” His son winced as the king continued to speak like a madman.

“Destroy… Hoshido! Destroy… Nohr! Both kingdoms are completely useless to me… they should… be reduced… to ash…!”

Taking a deep breath, Xander and Leo turned away to face one another, wearing expressions of anxiety and doubt.

“See what I mean? He’s been rambling and chanting like a man possessed.”

Xander tilted his head and put a hand on his chin in thought. “Possessed…? By what, exactly?” Leo cleared his throat and thumbed through his Brynhildr, sighing.

“When I met Corrin in Izumo, she said something; that Father was being controlled by an unknown enemy.” Xander blinked and nodded. “...She said something similar to me in Cyrkensia, actually… that we shouldn’t be fighting against Hoshido.”

“I agree,” Leo said, closing his tome. “Even… even if it means betraying Nohr…”

“No,” Xander said, gritting his teeth. “None of that, Leo. We cannot betray Nohr.” The mage nodded solemnly at Xander’s sudden outburst. “I… forgive me, Xander.”

“There’s nothing to forgive, Leo. Corrin told me when and where to meet her; the Bottomless Canyon on the day the skies change color. We have a short time to gather our most trusted allies and soldiers.”

Leo blinked, and then smirked in agreement. “Of course. We are loyal sons of Nohr, after all.”

~~~~~~~~

The port town of Dia was silent; a rather odd circumstance, as Jakob pointed out.

“Normally, the town is alive with merchants and travelers from all over. But today… there’s nothing of the sort.”

“It’s like a ghost town,” Flora said, clutching one of her knives. Takumi nodded, readying his Fujin Yumi for combat while Corrin scanned the surrounding area. “We’re going to catch a boat to Notre Saggese,” she said. “From there, we can meet with the Rainbow Sage, and hopefully-”

“There she is!”

The princess gasped and jumped backwards as a horde of Nohrian troops began to enter the port, brandishing weapons and directing them at the princess. Takumi pulled his bowstring and grimaced. “More troops… we’re surrounded!”

**_“It’s been a while.”_ **

Corrin blinked in surprise as a young, silver haired man atop a horse trotted forward, holding a silver blade in his free hand. His eyes were replete with melancholy and directed at the young girl in front of him.

“We meet again, Corrin.”

The princess blinked and shook her head, confused. “A-again…? Wait, what are you talking about?” The young man was taken aback and pounded his chest, slightly hurt by her words.

“Again…? Don’t you remember me? I became a knight hoping to see you again someday, and now… well, nobody should be forced to kill their best friend.”

Once again, Corrin was hit with mass confusion. “Best friend…? You and I?”

The knight grimaced and cursed under his breath. “...No, perhaps that’s for the best. It’ll be easier to do this if we don’t know who the other is.” Pointing his sword at her, he nodded. “Draw your sword, Corrin! I want to see how powerful you truly are, traitor!”

Drawing her Yato, Corrin groaned; whatever the man was saying seemed to resonate with her, that much was certain. But no matter how hard she tried, she simply couldn’t unearth any memories or make sense of what he meant. Two paladins moved in front of the young knight, brandishing weapons at the noble. “I’ll be waiting for you Corrin,” he said. “Hopefully, these men will put you out of your misery first…” Saying that, he rode off, leaving the group surrounded.

“This looks bad,” Corrin said. “If we fight here, there’s no telling what we’ll do to the people’s homes…”

“Wait for meeeee!”

Gasping, Corrin turned and beamed with delight; holding a staff was the youngest princess of Nohr, Elise, along with four people she had never seen before. Selena and Ayane, however, seemed to recognize one of them.

“Mark!”

The one named Mark bowed and smiled at the black-haired princess, holding a sword in one hand and a spellbook in the other.

“Xander told me where to find you. So I’m here to join you!”

Giggling, she leapt up and wrapped her arms around her older sister, nuzzling her neck with affection.

 _I’ve missed you, Elise,_ Corrin thought. _I swear, I won’t let anything happen to you… to any of my family._

Raising her head, Corrin nodded at the other four, raising her eyebrows in curiosity at the last; he had fur, along with a streak of scarlet in his hair. His main feature was the pair of bunny ears on the sides of his head.

“I’m Sirus,” he said, bowing quickly. “I’m a taguel; we’re a… a rare species, to say the least. But don’t worry about a thing; we’re more than happy to help you take out these soldiers.”

“And I’m Mark,” the other one said. “I’m the royal tactician for the Nohrian army.”

Corrin blinked in confusion. “Wait… isn’t Iago the tactician?” Mark chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“He wishes. The men under his command take his orders, but I’m responsible for the main Nohrian army. Trust me, Lady Corrin.” He bowed, giving a sly wink. “I’ve already got plans laid out that will have us running circles around the opposition as we speak.”

Corrin smiled and nodded. “That’s wonderful. And the other two?”

“My retainers!” Elise bounced giddily as she said it. “That’s Arthur,” she said, pointing to the axe-wielder. “He’s super unlucky but he has a big heart. And she’s Effie, my best friend. She’s _super_ strong! Like, superhero strong!”

The blonde knight nodded and flexed her arm in an effort to show off her power. “Just leave it to me, milady. I’ll crush the enemy army with my bare hands if I have to!”

Corrin nodded, turned and pointed the tip of her Yato at the encroaching opposition. “Alright, let’s do this everyone!”

A chorus of cries echoed from behind the young princess; she felt her heart soar with joy, knowing that one day, perhaps all of the world would be at such peace. She saw Effie and Hana standing side by side, weapons drawn, as they gave one another a nod of confidence and affirmation.

Oboro and Selena had their backs facing each other, gazing in the direction of an enemy squadron each. Both of them wore expressions of slight arrogance and amusement, the former of the pair looking rather restless.

Arthur and Subaki, Kaze and Flora… everyone seemed to be in high spirits.

~~~~~~~~~~

Charlotte had mixed feelings toward her job, to say the least. She was Nohrian, and a damned proud one at that, but the payment for guard duty was sub-par at best. Sometimes, she barely scraped by her rent each month. She was a fierce combatant, putting most men around her age, even those who were royal soldiers, to shame. And yet it never felt like it was going to lead her anywhere.

Standing on the boat she had been assigned to protect, she sighed, letting her axe hang over the side. She occasionally glanced over to where the apparent rebel army was and simply sighed. So what if they were apparently criminals? It didn’t matter _that_ much. What if she did kill them? It’s not like she would be given a promotion or a raise.

“Excuse me, miss.”

The blonde looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes; one of the enemies had shown up. Looking back over the ship, she sighed. “What do you want, kid?”

Elise puffed her cheeks and whimpered. “Kid? That’s mean… I can pull my own in a fight, y’know. But that’s not the point. I came over cuz you looked real nice! I’m looking to add a few more friends to my sister’s army.”

Charlotte turned and stared at the girl, dumbfounded. “Are you stupid? I’m one of the enemies, and I don’t even get paid much to do this asinine job. Can’t you just leave me be?”

The young princess tilted her head, confused. “Well… if you don’t like it, why not join mine? We’re all friends, and I’m pretty sure being a guard for members of the Nohrian _and_ Hoshidan royal families would make you super-duper rich.”

The blonde fighter blinked and raised a finger before clearing her throat. “...R-royalty? Wait, you… I’ve seen you in pictures… Lady… Elise?”

The young royal nodded ecstatically. “Yup! That’s me! Whaddya-” Almost instantly, Charlotte was giggling playfully and twirling her hair. “I’m SO sorry for my earlier behavior, milady! My name’s Charlotte, and I’ll do my very best!” Turning to face her previous allies, she gripped her axe tight and smirked.

 _I’m in the big leagues now_ , she thought.

~~~~~~~~~~

Benny stood motionless, silently hoping that whatever enemies came by would just leave him alone. He took his job seriously, mostly for the sake of his home village, but also to keep others from following in his footsteps. Scanning the area, his eyes locked onto a young, frail Hoshidan girl who was standing near a building. Their eyes met, and she approached him carefully.

Clearing his throat, Benny walked up and held his hand toward her.

“You should get out of here, young girl. This place is too dangerous.”

Sakura shook her head and bowed. “I… t-thanks for the concern, but it’s really okay. Trust me, it is. My name is, um… it’s Sakura.”

Benny tilted his head with confusion. “Sakura…? As in, the princess of Hoshido? That Sakura? Why are you this deep in Nohrian territory, milady?” The girl swallowed and looked away. For a moment, Benny felt like he was looking into a mirror with how nervous the young princess acted.

“I’m, um, traveling with my sister, Corrin… we’re on our way to Notre Sagesse. She has to meet the Rainbow Sage. But, um… the reason I approached you is, um… I… O-oh gods, I’m so nervous…”

The knight backed away, feeling his cheeks flush red. “D-don’t be. I’m, uh, I’m sorry for worrying you… I mean…” Both man and woman looked away, their cheeks burning with embarrassment.

“Lady Sakura, what’s going on?”

Turning, the princess saw Hana rushing up. The moment the samurai’s gaze locked to Benny, her expression flared with anger. “Get away from Lady Sakura, you monster, or else I’ll-!”

“Hana, stop! It’s alright!”

Her retainer stopped and blinked. “Huh?” Shaking her head, the girl looked up at Benny and swallowed. “Oh, sorry… Are you, uh, one of the enemy soldiers?” Her katana was resting in it’s sheathe, but she was ready to draw it at a moment’s notice if the need arose.

“Uh… yeah,” the knight answered. “Lady Sakura was conversing with me, but we both got timid and…”

The girl shrugged and sighed. “It’s fine. And in all honesty, the more I look at you, the less intimidated I feel.” Turning to her liege she smiled. “Lady Sakura, would you feel safer if this guy were fighting with us?”

Nodding, the princess beamed with delight. “Y-yeah, I would. And I’m sure Corrin would like that as well.”

Benny sighed and shrugged. “Guess I’m in. Leave it to me to protect you guys.”

~~~~~~~~~

Corrin jumped off one of the enemy soldiers onto the boat where the enemy commander, her alleged ‘best friend’ was waiting. Panting, they took a moment to simply gaze at each other  before the young man spoke up.

“Corrin… you decided to face me directly.” Sighing, he shook his head and readied his lance. “Now… I’ll be forced to kill you.” The princess felt conflicted, however. “You look so sad… isn’t killing me your mission?”

The knight nodded, still frowning. “When I became a castle knight, I did so in the hopes that we’d meet again someday. And when we do… it’s as enemies.” Closing his eyes, he steeled his heart and dropped into a combat stance.

“Prepare yourself, Corrin. Even if we are… _were_ , best friends, I must comply.

“Maybe it’s better if you go to your grave never remembering me…”

Leaping forward, the young knight’s blade met with Corrin's Yato. He sorely underestimated her strength, however, as she pushed him away, knocking him off his mount. Before he could stand, the princess was already above him, blade at his throat.

“Yield, now.”

He complied. He really couldn’t go through with it after all. Closing his eyes, he awaited death’s cold embrace… and yet it never came.

Instead, all he heard was the girl ask a simple question.

“You clearly held back… is it true, what you said? That we were best friends?”

He nodded. “Sometimes, there are things more important than orders. My friendship with you being one of them.

“I remember how badly you wanted to see the world. So one day, I snuck you out. Even packed a picnic for us both; tangy coleslaw.

“When we got back, the guards tried to have me executed, but you refused to let them do anything.”

Suddenly, memories began to flash through the young girl’s head; images of a young, silver haired boy… herself, screaming and begging for his life to be spared… crying after learning the two of them could no longer spend any time together…

“It… it can’t… Silas!” Corrin ran forward and hugged the knight, laughing. “Of course…! I remember now! How I ever forgot you, I don’t know! Hahaha, it’s been forever!”

Silas felt his expression soften up as he chuckled. “It has, hasn’t it… Too bad we can’t get that time back.”

“We can,” she said, winking. “Silas, join my group. I know a way we can save both kingdoms.”

He didn’t even hesitate. “How can I possibly say no to that,” he said, grinning. Gripping her hand, he stood up and bowed. “I’ll protect you, and everyone else here, Corrin. On my honor, I swear it.”

The two friends shook hands, nodding with affirmation. After the moment passed, Corrin turned and looked out to the sea, smiling. “Let’s get going. We’re heading for Notre Sagesse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up; the Rainbow Sage, and the Alpha Yato.


	17. The Rainbow Sage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Split into two parts; here's the first one, and some foreshadowing into what the future holds for Corrin and her beloved songstress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been... a while, to say the least. I'm writing this as best I can, but job searching is taking up a massive chunk of my time, along with learning to drive. Those of you who have stuck with me, I sincerely thank you for your patience.

_ Two friends have been reunited amidst the flames of battle, and passage to the Rainbow Sage has been secured. Meanwhile, Xander and Leo prepare to set out for the Bottomless Canyon while in Hoshido, unrest begins to brew between Yukimura and some of the royal guard. And within the halls of Castle Krakenburg, King Garon struggles with his inner demons… _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

_ SLAM _

“You can’t be serious about this, Yukimura,” Hinoka exclaimed. “You truly want to kill the Rainbow Sage!?”

The middle-aged man nodded, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I am deadly serious, Lady Hinoka. The traitorous Corrin cannot be allowed to gain any power from the Sage. If she does, then the Yato shall be corrupted beyond salvation. It is for all that is good in the world.”

Hinoka shook her head in disbelief; she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Yukimura, once a mild-mannered and polite tactician… he had become so venomous towards Nohr after Corrin’s departure. The Hoshidan princess was still in shock, but it had subsided over the last few months. She knew Corrin wasn’t the kind of person to turn against the people she loved.

“He’s innocent, Yukimura. Did you ever stop to think that maybe the Sage  _ won’t  _ give Corrin his power? Or that she hasn’t betrayed us at all?” Yukimura glared at her and threw his tomes onto the table. “She is not your sister, Lady Hinoka. She is a traitor, a Nohrian vermin.” Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. “I will depart in two days to begin my assault on Nohr’s border. I trust you to be there. Your presence will be most inspiring as we begin to remove this villains from our lands.”

Hinoka clenched her fist, a part of her screaming to punch the man in the face… but she relented.

“...I refuse. And your orders are to remain here and guard Castle Shirasagi.”

The look on his face was priceless, she thought.

“Lady Hinoka, you can’t possibly mean-”

“I do. As the eldest princess of Hoshido, you will follow my orders.”

The tactician scowled, pointing to the war map on the nearby table. “You would leave our armies without a leader? Reconsider, Lady Hinoka. This isn’t what Lady Mikoto would want.”

Both of them turned at the sudden sound of a girl chuckling; Katarina, the grand tactician of Hoshido, approached from behind, casually paging through a magic tome.

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch, Yukimura. I’ll take over handling our armies.” The young woman snapped her book shut and winked. She turned to the red-haired warrior princess and bowed. “Lady Hinoka, Asuna would like to see you, if you have the time?”

“Thank you, Katarina,” she replied, smiling. Glaring once more at Yukimura, she set off towards Asuna’s lodgings, leaving the two tactical minds to debate and squabble. Carefully, she reached into her waist pouch, and pulled from it a small locket. Opening it, she gazed longingly at the beautiful scaled-down portrait of Corrin, and clutched it tightly.

“Gods… I hope you’re safe, sister.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Garon tossed and turned, groaning in pain as he slept. Beads of sweat rolled down his face and onto the bedding as the portrait of his late wife, Katarina, hung over him.

Deep within his mind, he was battling something; an abomination was all it could be called. And he was losing.

_ Damned if I will die without a fight, though.  _ The stoic king gripped his axe, Bolverk, and swung it at the atrocity that was before him. Effortlessly, it deflected his blow and sent the man tumbling across the empty void that made up his psyche.

Pounding the ground, or what felt like it, he gazed at the monster with pure hatred.

“How many more people need to die before you are finally satisfied, fiend? You have made me strike against my own children… you forced me to steal young Corrin from her family and incite a needless war.” Swinging his axe, he clenched his fist as blood trickled from his mouth. It would end soon; just like it always did, every single night.

The monster laughed, it’s voice distorted and warped with malice. “You dare question me, worm? I am the  _ true  _ Garon. Your life, your very existence, belongs to me.” Raising it’s hand, the monster lunged at Garon and grabbed his throat, choking him. The king struggled to break free as his vision went blurry, and then, with a flick of its wrist, his life was over.

In the real world, Garon was no longer trembling. His sweats had stopped, and he had resumed his slumber in peace. Yet the same thing would play out the next night. And the next. And the next, as it always had been.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“We finally arrived at Notre Sagesse,” Silas exclaimed, putting his hand out over his eyes to prevent the sun from obscuring his vision. “Corrin, you said you had to visit the Rainbow Sage?”

His best friend nodded, leaning over the railing as the ship pulled into port, preparing to disembark after a week’s voyage. “I do. If we want any chance of defeating our true enemy, then I need the Rainbow Sage’s blessing.”

The party stepped off the boat and into town to gather supplies; according to Camilla, it was going to be a long,  _ long  _ trek up the mountain. Corrin browsed the various shops, gazing in wonder at the numerous objects on display. Frilly dresses, gorgeous blades and sheaths… although compared to the divine weapon in her possession, most other blades would be as strong as butter knives.

No, that was harsh. Plenty of blades were powerful, and it really came down to the wielder along with the sword’s power on how strong it was. Something Xander had taught her during her time at the Northern Fortress.

As she continued to browse the shops, her eyes fell upon one of the items on display at a jewelry store. It was a wonderfully crafted platinum ring with a pair of purple and white gems inset on the top.

Without a moment’s hesitation, she immediately knew what to buy it for, and for whom. A moment later, Corrin walked out of the shop with a look of contentment. As she stared at the small black box in her hand, a blush crept up her face along with a number of other things. At the front of her mind, however, was the love of her life. The one she would present it to when the time was right…

Her thoughts were broken by the sudden voice of a middle-aged woman. “Excuse me,” she said, out of breath. “Are you Lady Corrin of Nohr?” The princess nodded, uncertain of the woman’s motives or intentions. “Sort of… but any citizen of Nohr is a friend to me. The same goes for the people of Hoshido.”

The woman smiled and pointed towards the nearby mountain; at the top sat a large building of what looked to be a mix of Nohrian and Hoshidan design. But something seemed off…

“Please, you must save the Sevenfold Sanctuary, and the Rainbow Sage!”

Corrin nodded immediately. “Tell me what’s going on.” Taking a deep breath, the woman composed herself and began to speak.

“It was just a few hours ago, before your ship pulled into the dock…”

~~~~~~~~

_ Haitaka frowned, grabbing the Rainbow Sage and binding his arms behind his back. The elderly man looked toward the spear master, shaking his head. _

_ “Does your hatred for Nohr run so deeply you would murder innocents, warrior of Hoshido?” Haitaka spat on the ground, waving his hand. _

_ “This isn’t personal, Sage. You made the choice of settling in Nohrian territory, and it’s an order from our tactician, Yukimura. You must die so the traitorous Princess Corrin is unable to taint our sacred blade with her dark heart. _

_ The sage chuckled, causing Haitaka’s eye to twitch angrily. _

_ “Taint? You’re a fool… The Yato wouldn’t have chosen her if she possessed such an evil heart as you believe. Yukimura is simply blinded by his anger and rage.” _

_ “You know nothing,” Haitaka said. Turning to his men, he began to bark out orders. “Prepare the explosives. We depart shortly.” _

_ “Commander Haitaka, what about the hostages,” one of his men replied. He gestered to several hostages; some Hoshidan, some Nohrian. They were crying, praying, cursing… they were terrified. _

_ “Take them along. The entire world will know Nohr’s true colors once the bodies of their people, as well as ours, are found in the rubble.” _

_ They set off to the sanctuary. _

_ ~~~~~~~~ _

“Gods,” Corrin said, her eyes wide. “I will not let them succeed. Both of my homes have their reputation on the line here.”

The woman smiled and bowed before running off. A few minutes later, she and the rest of her squad were hastily climbing the path up the mountain that led to the sanctuary. Upon reaching the entrance, they were stopped by a pair of guards.

“Halt! This territory is property of the Hoshidan army. Turn around, or we will end your lives.” Corrin drew her blade, and both soldiers immediately gasped, backing away.

“I am Corrin; noble princess of Nohr, and heir to the Hoshidan throne,” she said. “I travel with my siblings and comrades, as we seek to end this pointless war.”

Laughter echoed from within the sanctuary, and a man dressed in spearman garb walked out.

“End it by burning Hoshido to the ground,” he said. “Your lies may have fooled your allies, but once you are dead, they shall know the truth.”

Corrin narrowed her eyes. “You’re the man who kidnapped the innocent people along with the Rainbow Sage… Haitaka, yes?”

He frowned, drawing his weapon. “Hmph… a witness told you, I suppose. No matter. You’ll be dead soon enough.”

Takumi drew his bowstring, rolling his eyes. “If you won’t listen to her, perhaps you’ll listen to me. I am Takumi, prince of Hoshido and wielder of the divine bow, Fujin Yumi.” Haitaka gasped and trembled; his teeth were grinding together and he looked rather conflicted.

“By my right as prince, I order you and your men to release the hostages and stand down.” The Hoshidan commander almost let go of his spear, but relented.

“I refuse,” he said. Everyone was shocked into silence. “You aren’t a prince of Hoshido! You’re a filthy traitor! Those who are not with Hoshido are the enemy!” Raising his weapon, he let forth a rallying cry.

“Kill them ALL!”

He retreated into the sanctuary, and the doors slammed shut. Both soldiers readied their weapons, but upon seeing Sora transform into her dragon form, they quickly realized their mistake.

With a blast of magical fire, the doors to the shrine were blown open. Corrin’s allies poured in, and it was then that Mark noticed something off. “Wait,” he said. His eyes fell upon a nearby barrel guarded by several soldiers, and he immediately cast Elwind upon it. The barrel went soaring through the window along with the troops.

“Those barrels are explosive.” He turned to Corrin, shaking his head. “He means to blow up the Sanctuary, and us along with it. Lady Corrin, we have to get rid of them.” She nodded and pointed towards the barrels.

“Do not kill them! Disarm and cripple them if you must! Our top priority is the removal of all explosives!”

Everyone nodded and rushed towards a location, ready to begin.

_ How much longer must we fight,  _ Corrin wondered.  _ How many more lives must I take before this world can know true, everlasting peace? _

She glanced at her Yato, and for a brief moment, it spoke to her. The voice she heard was calming, almost motherly. Very much so, in fact, to the point that it reminded her of…

“Mother?”

Time seemed to freeze around the young noble, and she wiped a tear at her eyes as the blade whispered into her mind.

“Do not falter, my dear child. You will triumph… the Yato chose you for this reason.”

Corrin nodded, and she prepared for battle once more. However, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted someone.

It was a girl, with long black hair and rather skimpy clothing. She had an air of mystery about her, along with an aura that seemed to mark her as wise beyond her years. Corrin approached the stranger slowly, as not to frighten her.

“Excuse me, but you should get to safety.” The girl raised an eyebrow, curious. “No need, child. I can fare well enough on my own.”

Corrin blushed and folded her arms. “Child-!? I could very much be your senior!” The mage sighed and shrugged. “Looks can be deceiving,” she said, looking around the area. “But I digress. I just want to find somewhere I can live in peace…”

“Well,” Corrin said, grinning. “Why not join our group?”

The girl blinked, and sighed. “Are you daft? You do not know the first thing about me. Why would you invite a stranger into your party?”

“I’m sure you have things in your past that you’d rather leave buried,” Corrin said, a stern look on her face. “But that’s just what it is; the past. We won’t judge you for your deeds, and we’ll protect you at all costs.”

The mage thought for a moment before smiling. “Hm… you make a compelling offer. Very well, I’ll lend you my strength.” Her eyes quickly darted to a nearby Hoshidan soldier, who was intent on running Corrin through from behind. Muttering a quick incantation, she snapped her fingers and the man convulsed as electric currents dashed through his body. He fell to the ground, twitching; unconscious, but alive.

“My name is Nyx,” she said, closing her spelltome. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Corrin replied. “Always good to meet new people.”

~~~~~~~

Asuna tightened her fist before turning to Haitaka, her cerulean blue eyes aflame with rage.

“Haitaka, do you truly think Lord Ryoma would approve of this? Taking innocent lives to fuel a needless conflict?”

All weapons in the room instantly turned on her, and in response, the woman’s hand immediately shot for her divine blade, Falchion.

“Don’t do this, Haitaka. Why can’t we just hear her out?”

The Hoshidan general scoffed and waved his hand. “Traitors die a traitor’s death. Kill her.” The soldiers charged in on Asuna, to which she simply sighed. Jumping over the two behind her, she swung her blade horizontally, severing their heads clean from their bodies. An archer turned his bow on her and let his arrow fly, but she parried it and charged forward, impaling him. Like before, two more soldiers tried to attack her from behind, but with great strength, she lifted the man’s body with her blade and swung it like a hammer, knocking the other two away and out the windows.

Panting, she turned her blade against Haitaka, her clothes smeared with bloodstains. “This can end here and now, Haitaka… surrender.”

Grabbing his naginata, the spear master entered his stance and grimaced. “Hoshido shall never surrender.”

~~~~~~~~~

“Arcwind!”

Mark’s spell caused both barrels to soar out the windows and into the abyss below. “Sakura,” he shouted. “Aim for the legs!” She nodded and aligned a shot with one of the soldier’s calfs, letting an arrow loose. It pierced his hind leg and caused him to tumble into his companion, knocking both of them out cold. Shutting his tome closed, Mark brushed aside a loose bit of hair and chuckled. “Nice one, Lady Sakura.” The princess turned slightly red and bowed, pushing a bit of stray hair from her face. “T-thank you, Mark. I’m trying my hardest, always.”

“Well, I can give you a bit of advice,” he replied. “Don’t hesitate; when the moment comes, seize it.” He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. “I know you can do it. Everyone here in the army believes in you.”

She nodded, smiling. The Nohrian tactician was kind; very kind, in fact. His prowess for tactical know-how was second to none, yet the princess could not help but feel a sense of inferiority in his heart. Like he was constantly competing with someone for something. Someone dear to him…

All of the sudden, Mark erected a magical ward just as an arrow bounced off it. Standing some distance away was a middle-aged man. He looked to be of Hoshidan origin, but he dressed in Nohrian clothing. His hair was colored black, although there was a streak of white visible upon it.

By instinct alone, Hana jumped in front of Sakura and drew her blades, glaring with anger. “Attack Lady Sakura one more time, and I’ll send you to hell,” she said. The man gasped and bit his lip. “Sakura… as in ‘Princess Sakura’?” He shook his head and put his bow away. “I see… Look, I’m not your enemy. I’m here to ask for the Sage’s help. I need to defeat the Daimyo of Mokushu.” His fist closed tightly and he clenched his teeth. “Damn him… he ruined my home…”

“What’s going on,” Corrin asked. Hana nodded at Corrin’s arrival and pointed at the strange outlaw. “He tried to attack Sakura, but we stopped him.” Corrin pointed her Yato at his throat and frowned. “Explain. Now.” He nodded, relaying his story to her.

~~~~~~~~~

“Daimyo of Mokushu…” Corrin said, eyes wide. The man, who had revealed his name to be Shura, nodded. “Yeah. But he doesn’t have a damn right to be Daimyo. Not after destroying Kohga and killing everyone I love.”

“Well, I’m sure Hell has a special place lined up for him right now.”

Shura blinked and stared. “You mean…”

“He’s dead,” Corrin said, smirking. “We took him out some time ago, actually.” Shura smiled and bowed his head. “No shit… well in that case, I owe you. What’s your name?”

“Corrin,” she said with a smile. Her response caused Shura to recoil in shock. “Corrin…? I can’t believe I’m gonna ask this… were you kidnapped from Hoshido as a kid? Raised in Nohr?”

The princess blinked, nodding slowly. “Yes… how did you know that?”

“Never underestimate a ninja’s info network,” Shura replied with a smirk. “Tons of rumors fly around about you and your little army. Like the one where you ran off with a legendary sword and declared war on both kingdoms,” he said with a lighthearted chuckle. Corrin giggled in response and rubbed the back of her neck. “I wouldn’t put it that way, but you have the gist of it, I suppose… The blade actually chose me, and we’re not fighting either kingdom; we just aren’t allied to one.”

Shura nodded, stroking his stubble. “I think I got most of your story. Which is why I’m tagging along.” He fell to his knee and bowed his head. “From here on out, my life is yours, Lady Corrin.”

Corrin smiled but the sound of a nearby detonation from outside rocked the entire building. Reapplying her grip, Corrin nodded to her friends. “Let’s finish this,” she said. Together, they made for the entrance to the chamber.

 

_ To Be Continued... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like Yukimura, in case that wasn't clear enough yet. :p
> 
> also corn bought a wedding ring for her gf, what a sweet princess


	18. The Yato, Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter, mostly to wrap up the Sevenfold Sanctuary. Also new villain. Story deviation FTW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay. The story isn't dead, but will be updated slower due to my time with Warriors and looking for a job.

_ The story thus far… _

_ The battle for the Sevenfold Sanctuary has reached its climax. On the one side, a group of people who seek the end to the bloody conflict raging across both kingdoms. On the other, a group of extremists who desire peace, no matter the cost or methods. _

_ The ones who triumph will hold the key to the future… _

_ ~~~~~~~~~ _

Haitaka glared at Asuna as she withdrew her blade from the last remaining Hoshidan, her cloak and blade both coated in blood. She panted, staring at her hands and trembling.

“You know the price of treason, Asuna.”

She turned and clenched her teeth, her grip on Falchion tightening as the gem inset on the hilt began to glow brightly. Haitaka brandished his naginata and pointed the tip at one of the hostages; a Nohrian-Hoshidan couple and their son.

It didn’t take long at all for Asuna to realize what the Hoshidan general intended.

“You wouldn’t-”

“Drop your sword, traitor. Any moment now, the explosives will detonate and this world will be one step closer towards true peace.” He shook his head, sighing with disappointment. “I was planning on allowing you to escape… but for the sake of Lord Ryoma, I can’t allow you to risk polluting his mind with your foolishness.

The woman stood her ground, the grip on her sword loosening.

_ Mark… Gods, please… I know you can do this… _

“Drop your weapon!”

Turning her head, Asuna smiled with relief; Corrin and her friends had just made it. The expression on Haitaka’s face was priceless as well. The bowstring on Takumi’s Fujin Yumi was pulled back, ready to be fired at the general. Haitaka swallowed, dropping his naginata in fear.

“P-Prince Takumi, please… Yukimura is only doing this out of his concern for the royal family…”

“Bullshit,” Takumi spat, taking a step closer. “Are you telling me that  _ this  _ is the ‘Hoshido way’? Kidnapping innocents with the intent of provoking further conflict?” His teeth clenched tightly and he pulled the bowstring further back… only for Corrin to stop him at the last second. Both brother and sister looked each other in the eyes, and without a single word, the prince knew what his sibling wanted. He lowered the bow, allowing the princess to step forward. Glancing to the captives, she motioned for Oboro and Sirus to undo the bindings. They nodded, and got to work.

“Where is the Rainbow Sage?”

Haitaka chuckled, shaking his head with disgust. “You’re in no position to make demands of me, traitor. Besides, the Sage would never grant his boon to people like you.”

“That is not for you to decide.”

The voice that called out was full of wisdom and kindness, shimmering with years of experience. Old, but strangely powerful at the same time. It was similar to that of a doting father onto his child.

Haitaka turned around, eyes wide with disbelief, as an old man slowly stepped out from a hidden chamber in the back of the room. He smiled, nodding to Corrin.

“You’ve come a long way to meet me, princess of two kingdoms. Even more impressive that you have chosen not to take any of the soldier’s lives in this sanctuary.”

“Impossible,” Haitaka screamed. “Nohrians and Hoshidan traitors are foreign to such concepts as mercy!”

The Sage shook his head sadly, looking away from the general, as he walked closer to the princess. “Why have you sought me out, child?” The princess swallowed, nervous in the presence of such a powerful being.

“I seek to bring an end to the war plaguing these lands. Nohr has done so much for me even if the crimes they committed were unforgivable, and Hoshido does not deserve to lose anything further… I want to see a new age of prosperity fall across both kingdoms, and I will do anything to accomplish that.”

The Sage nodded, stroking his beard. “I see… In that case, might I see your Yato for a moment? And…” He pointed to Azura and Corrin’s siblings, minus Takumi, motioning them closer. “You four as well.” They were confused, but did as they were bade.

The six royals stood before the old man, and Corrin’s divine blade hovered above the ground in front of him. A soothing light enveloped each of the royals, and a stream of energy poured from the bosom of each into the princess’ sword, shaping and reforging it.

“I who forged the sacred blade… I who committed the original sin… I beseech you, reveal your true form!”

In a flash of light, the Yato was transformed. The four slots on the blade were now ten; four on both sides of the sword’s edge, and one on both sides of the hilt’s middle. The crossguard had been expanded, almost resembling that of a dragon’s wings, while the blade itself lengthened, surrounded by a calming blue aura.

But it was not yet over.

Before each of the children came forth weapons that could only be described as holy arms; an axe for Camilla, a tome for Elise, a yumi for Sakura and a lance for Azura. Each of them took the weapon, looking it over with awe and wonderment. Corrin blinked, unable to process what she was seeing. The Sage chuckled and watched the royals examine their new divine armaments.

“I took their soul energy and used it to form the weapons of their hearts. They are equal in power to your divine Yato, Corrin.”

“Amazing,” Corrin said. “What are they named?”

“Budli,” Camilla said, smiling as she held the axe aloft. She was lifting it without any signs of effort on her part, as if the axe itself weighed little more than a feather. “A weapon capable of both savagery and creation.”

“Kriemhilde,” Elise chimed, hopping up and down as she rapidly skimmed the pages. “The tome of infinite knowledge.”

“Ryujin Yumi,” said Sakura, as she conjured an arrow of light in her palm. “The great bow of the seas.”

Corrin looked to her beloved, who held a divine spear in her grasp. She looked it over and then to her lover, smiling. “Vel,” she said softly. “The bane of the gods.”

Only one weapon remained; a naginata. Corrin took it into her grasp, examining it carefully. “What about this one?”

“That is to be given to Princess Hinoka,” he said. “It is called Tsukoyomi; the lance of the moonlight.”

Smiling, Corrin turned to face the Sage to offer thanks… only for her face to be splattered with blood. A naginata blade protruded from the Sage’s chest, and behind him was Haitaka.

He had just killed the Sage.

“Damn you,” he said, twisting his lance deeper. “Damn you! How dare you stain our homeland’s sacred blade with your blessing!?” Pulling the lance from the Sage’s back, he turned his attention to Azura, glaring angrily. “You! You will be the first to die!” He roared and lunged for the songstress… and stopped, just as his spear was inches from her face.

Everyone in the room went silent, and Haitaka looked to his side. He froze, terrified at what he saw.

It was a dragon, nay… a demon.

Corrin’s right hand had transformed into a draconic talon, grasping Haitaka’s left arm; or rather, what remained of it. Her eyes were burning with hatred, and he was certain that a fang was  protruding from her mouth. Two horns had sprouted from her head, and an aura of pure malice circulated her very being. With nary a sound, Corrin threw the general against the wall, smashing his naginata into pieces and causing the Hoshidan to scream in agony. She walked towards him, and Haitaka pointed his only remaining weapon, a tiny knife, to keep himself safe.

“Stay back! You can’t kill me! I’m only doing what is right!”

He began to shake, tears streaking from his eyes, as Corrin raised her hand, preparing to strike… and missed completely. Her hand was just barely shy of his head, instead having embedded itself in the wall. She glared at him, leaning close.

“ **Leave** ,” she said. “ **And never return to Nohr again.** ” He nodded, dashing out of the room, or what could be considered a ‘dash’ anyway. The aura began to flicker and die… and Corrin fell to the ground, her energy spent.

The last thing she heard was the sound of Azura’s voice calling out to her, and her siblings rushing to her aid.

~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Castle Shirasagi _

Yukimura bit his thumb apprehensively; why hadn’t Haitaka returned yet? Or a messenger with news of the Sanctuary’s destruction? It couldn’t have been taking this long…

Shaking his head, he returned to the matter at hand; defending the castle from the Nohrian dogs. One by one, the attackers fell to the samurai and archers. However, it was clear that unless the commander approached, he wasn’t going to last much longer. He needed a miracle.

Thankfully, he got exactly that.

A streak of crimson came forth and began to cut down the numerous soldiers, lightning surging from each of his blows. Elation came to the tacticians face as he realized what had happened; Prince Ryoma had returned. Finally, he could help him mobilize an army to begin the attack on Nohr, and-

“Are you harmed, Yukimura?”

The man shook his head. “No longer, now that you are here milord. However, I… regret to inform you that the treacherous Corrin escaped my clutches at Fort Jinya…”

“I know,” he said. Yukimura blinked. “I met her at Cyrkensia not that long ago, in fact. She had quite the group with her, including Takumi and Sakura.”

“She’s kidnapped Prince Takumi as well,” Yukimura said. “And you did nothing?” Ryoma blinked, taken aback by the tacticians statement.

“Kidnapped? No, Takumi was with Corrin of his own volition. In fact, he said that if I desired to help her end this war, I should meet her at the Bottomless Canyon before the skies change.”

Yukimura shook his head, adjusting his glasses with a stern gaze. “Nonsense. She’s lying; she told me the same story at Fort Jinya, in fact. Prince Ryoma, I implore you; gather a force and let us set out for the-”

“You are under no right to give me orders, Yukimura. You endangered Hoshidan  _ and  _ Nohrian innocents, if I’m not mistaken.”

“I beg your pardon?” The tactician stepped back, offended. “I would never dream of-”

“You attempted to destroy the Sevenfold Sanctuary. Don’t be coy with me.”

Yukimura’s eye twitched, and he bowed his head. “It was all for Hoshido-”

“Enough! Yukimura, I hereby relieve you of your status as the Hoshidan tactician. You are to remain here at the castle and take charge of the defense. Is that clear!?”

He trembled angrily, but did not say a word. Hinoka came down along with several others, her naginata in hand.

“You’re going to her, aren’t you?”

Ryoma nodded. “I am.”

“Then take me with you.”

~~~~~~~~~

Hours passed, and before long it was nightfall. Yukimura stared at the painting of Mikoto that hung above the Throne of Truth, his fist tightly clenched.

_ Believing a Nohrian traitor over the words of one who loves his homeland and queen above all else…? This can’t be allowed to stand. _

“Excuse me,” a voice said.

“Enter,” replied Yukimura.

A hooded figure entered the throne room, and kneeled. “We have reports that Corrin and the traitors were last seen at the Sanctuary. It is apparent that Asuna betrayed her orders and prevented Haitaka from executing the plan. The Sage, however, is dead.”

“And the Yato is still pure?”

The man shook his head. “No… unfortunately, the Sage gave her his boon, and transformed the blade into something not listed in any of the records. It bears no resemblance to the Noble or Blazing Yato in the old tomes.”

Yukimura sighed. “I see…”

He turned, and looked at the man. Yukimura was outfitted in a royal coat, wearing a crown atop his head.

“Gather our troops. Tell them that we make for the Sanctuary at dawn.”

The man bowed. “As you wish. Glory… to King Yukimura, first of his name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some quick things.
> 
> \- The name of Corrin's Yato is the 'Phantom Yato'.  
> \- The other royals have divine weapons.  
> \- Corrin and Azura are getting married soon!


	19. Paralogue 2: The Draconic Heirs - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiddos from the future! Yippee!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part will be coming soon. Haven't forgotten this story and I'm not dead.

_ The story thus far… _

_ Corrin’s encounter with the Rainbow Sage has bore fruition, with his power transforming her Yato into the Ocean Yato also gifting weapons of divine might to her family. But the victory was a costly one, and it is now very clear that tensions have hit a boiling point. _

_ And in the kingdom of Hoshido, as Prince Ryoma and Princess Hinoka prepare to depart for the Bottomless Canyon to join Corrin’s cause, Yukimura has usurped the throne, his mind all but intact from the events that have transpired the last several months. _

_ But, unknown to even the power of fate itself, Corrin and Azura are about to be met with a shocking revelation. _

_ Their very own children. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

**Twilight’s Vigil, The Astral Plane**

_ The scent of flowers. The warmth of the sun. Her beautiful wife sitting next to her as their twins, a boy and a girl, played around in the yard. _

_ Corrin felt at peace, more than she had ever in her life. _

_ “Something on your mind, dear?” _

_ Azura’s voice brought the former princess out of her daydream and she shook her head. The victory against Anankos had been momentous, and true harmony was finally present in both Hoshido and Nohr. Following the victory, Corrin relinquished her title of royalty and moved to a quiet meadow on the Nohrian-Hoshidan border along with Azura, who was at the time her fiance. _

_ They were wed, and around a year later, Corrin fell pregnant, giving birth to the young twins who were laughing in the field some distance away. They took very much after the draconic princess with their pointed ears and noble spirit, but they had the kindness and gentleness of Azura. _

_ “No,” Corrin replied, leaning back. “Nothing… just reflecting on the past, I guess.” _

_ She turned to face her wife, and pulled her face closer, planting a soft kiss upon her lips. _

_ “I love you.” _

_ “As do I,” the songstress replied. Corrin closed her eyes and smiled as she drifted off to sleep. _

_ Not even an hour had passed before she woke up, covered in sweat. It was nightfall, and a cold wind chilled her to the bone. She moved to stand, but something weighed her down. Squinting, she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness… and screamed. _

_ Azura’s corpse was lying on her lap, and Corrin’s right arm was transformed into the sword she used for her Dragon Fang technique, penetrating the woman through the torso. Her two children were nowhere to be seen, and the house had become rotten, and looked as though it had been for years. _

_ Corrin pushed the corpse off of her and backed away, panting heavily. Closing her eyes, she began to mutter to herself. “This isn’t real… this is just a nightmare…” _

_ “A nightmare… what folly.” _

_ The princess spun around and froze; in front of her was… Corrin. But shrouded in a black mist, with blood-red eyes and a sinister grin. _

_ “This is your true nature. Accept it. Accept who you are.” _

_ She wanted to scream, to tell this demon to leave, to stop tormenting her. But her mouth refused to move, her body refused to budge even an inch. _

_ The shadow lunged and impaled Corrin, killing her. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

“NO!” Corrin shot upright, her hair in disarray and sweat pouring from her face. She was gasping for breath, her eyes wide with fear. Darting her eyes, she sighed with relief upon seeing Azura was still asleep. The songstress was a very heavy sleeper, so it didn’t exactly surprise her…

Deciding she needed a walk, Corrin donned her armor and grabbed her Yato before quietly leaving her house, exiting into the nighttime air.

“Can’t sleep?”

Corrin spun around, sighing with relief upon seeing that it was simply Asuna. Her blade hung from her belt, and the mark in her eye glowed brightly. The princess nodded, flicking her wrist and causing the Yato to disappear. She had become quite adept with sorcery in recent weeks, typically using her innate magic to perform simple healing spells or, as demonstrated just then, the summoning and dismissal of her beloved sword.

“Yeah,” she replied. “What about you?”

“I’ve trained myself to function on minimal sleep, milady. It’s… required, where I come from, after all.”

Corrin tilted her head, puzzled by the Hoshidan woman’s statement. “How do you mean?” Asuna swallowed and averted her gaze, gazing at the ground in silence. “Forget I said anything, Lady Corrin. In truth, I’ve been trying to seek you out for a few hours now. I meant to tell you tomorrow morning given the hour, but…” She rubbed the back of her neck, sighing. “I’ll just leave you be. Something clearly troubles you, and-”

“Nonsense,” Corrin said cheerily. “I always have time for my friends and family. What’s wrong?”

Asuna smiled and cleared her throat. “You see… Mark, Sora and I were doing a routine patrol when we came across a… gateway, of sorts.”

“A gateway?” Corrin was intrigued, putting a hand to her chin and listening with very clear intent.

“Yes, milady. It was the strangest thing I’d ever seen… but I digress.

“Sora volunteered to investigate, and she went inside. When she returned… I can still hardly believe it.”

“What?” Corrin asked, now concerned. “What did she find? Are we in danger of being discovered by enemy forces?”

“Not exactly,” Asuna said, biting her lip. “She said there was… a small town.”

Corrin blinked and cleared her throat. “...A town.”

“Yes.” Both women stood silently before Corrin shrugged. “Alright… it’s not the craziest thing I’ve heard or seen on this journey. Were there any inhabitants?”

“None, from what she reported.” Crossing her arms, Asuna shrugged. “What do you think we should do, milady?”

Corrin closed her eyes and nodded in affirmation. “Let’s go investigate.”

Asuna bowed and hurried off to rally the others while Corrin summoned her Yato, gazing at the blade.

_ I wield this sword in the name of peace. To protect the ones I love… _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ The Deeprealms. _

_ Existing between reality and a state akin to that of a dream, these ever-changing landscapes are worlds beyond anyone’s imagination. _

_ Countless Deeprealms exist within the world, and new ones are born with every passing moment. _

_ But because they exist in a separate plane of reality, space and time itself are in a constantly shifting state. _

_ A week in one of these dimensions could be no more than a second in ours. Likewise, a year in the real world may very well be decades in a Deeprealm. _

_ Yet they are safe from the perils of the war. And so many choose to hide their offspring in these realms, to keep them from the horrors of death. Protected by special key phrases, they are impenetrable to all who seek to inflict harm on its denizens. _

_ But, dear reader, as I so stated… time and space are in a constant state of flux. Anything can change… for better, or worse. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Azure Springs** **  
** **Deeprealm** **  
** **Key Phrase: ‘children of dragons’**

The young boy stared up at the passing clouds, lying on his back. His arms were folded behind his head as the gentle wind caused his wispy black hair to sway in the cool, spring breeze.

He wore a strange body-tight armor of unknown design, with plating and trim based on that of a dragon’s scales. Around his neck was a violet scarf made of silk, and it was very well-kept for; like some kind of memento or heirloom.

“Kana!”

The boy sat up and smiled happily; running toward him was a girl around the same age, and garbed in the exact armor as his own. The only differences, however, were her scarf and hair. Rather than violet, her accessory was a gentle yellow. Her hair was very straight, but short and a calming oceanic blue compared to Kana’s black. One would be forgiven for thinking the two were twins; after all, said person thinking that would be very much correct.

Kana rose to his feet and brushed himself off as the girl slowed to a stop. Now that he could clearly see his sister’s expression, his face immediately changed into one of concern.

“C-Cara? What’s going on? Where’s Shigure?”

“That’s just it! He… we’re being attacked! Strange people, almost invisible… Shigure is trying to hold them off on his own!”

Kana’s face widened in horror and he began to sprint for the building where he and his sister, along with this ‘Shigure’ person, were living. Behind him, Cara was moving as fast as she could, panting heavily. As their home came into view, Kana shot out his hand and closed his eyes.

“Please come to my aid, Grim Yato!”

As soon as the phrase left his lips, the Yato appeared in his grasp. It emitted a purple hue, and the bottom-most slot on the blade was illuminated, glowing the same color as the sword. A crossguard was fastened upon the hilt, giving it the appearance of a longsword. He leapt forward and cut through one of the attackers, not stopping even for a breath.

Cara took a deep breath, and like her brother, closed her eyes and extended her arm.

“Lend me your power, Noble Yato!”

Just like what happened not even seconds prior, the Yato manifested in her grasp, but with a light emerald aura instead of purple. The third slot, just below the highest, was lit, and bore the same light. And rather than a crossguard, there was a handguard, giving the blade the appearance not unlike that of a sabre. She rose her weapon just in time to parry a blow from a spearman.

Instantly, she pushed his weapon back and cut him horizontally through the torso. His body vanished into a watery substance, but she paid no mind. Her family was in danger.

_ Killing not for the sake of killing, but to defend the ones I love most. Don’t worry, Mama… I remember your lessons. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shigure never considered himself a fighter. In fact, the only reason he learned combat techniques in the first place was mostly a result of two circumstances.

First, he was the oldest sibling of the three. Because of that, he felt obligated to be the one to protect his brother and sister, not the other way around.

The second reason was primarily due to insistence from his parents. He refused at first, seeing the art of war as nothing but savage butchery, but soon gave in when they insisted it was only to protect himself when they could not.

He didn’t take the lessons seriously, though. Now he was wishing he did.

His hair was the same shade as Cara’s, albeit more defined and of a deeper shade, and he wore a long, deep blue cape, tattered from the attacks he had sustained. His armor was very Hoshidan in its design, but one could clearly see the Nohrian emblem etched on his chest piece.

_ Kana… Cara… Gods, please be safe… _

Without warning, and much to his shock, the pendant around his neck began to glow. His eyes went wide, and seemed to disorient his attackers.

Shigure couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Mother… You’re here…?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“This is worse than I thought,” Corrin said, shaking her head with disbelief. “The entire town is under siege.”

Azura stood to her side, a grim expression on her face. “One can only hope we aren’t too late…” Corrin turned and spotted Kaze and Saizo returning from the scout assignment; the green-haired ninja did not have the look of happiness, unfortunately.

“Report,” Corrin said sternly. Saizo approached and pointed towards a smoking building just down the path.

“There are survivors down that way. Three people, in fact. But…”

“But what?” Corrin said, moving past. “They’re in trouble, and that’s all that matters! We need to help them!” Without another word, she rallied the others and sprinted towards the large structure, Azura following close behind. Saizo groaned with frustration.

“Dammit, why is she in charge? There’s too many of them. We should-”

Kaze placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder, smiling calmly. “You and I would do the same.”

Saizo stopped, looked away and chuckled. “You know me too well, Kaze.” The two brothers nodded and proceeded after the rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mozu hated the fact that she was weak.

She had dragon blood, sure, but what use was it if she couldn’t hold her own in combat? She had survival skills that were on par with those of Keaton and Kaden, two people who  _ thrived  _ in the wilderness, but against an opponent…

_ I want to be strong… strong enough to avenge my mother… to protect my friends… everyone I care about! _

Time froze to a standstill, and the world around her went silent. Before she even knew what was transpiring, a voice called out to her.

“Do not be afraid,” it said. It seemed to echo all around the young villager, but it conveyed a sense of affection and genuine concern.

“Who said that?” Mozu’s heart started to race, and she looked in every direction, trying to find the source of the voice. A gust of air erupted from behind her, and when she turned around, she was greeted by herself; or more accurately, a pale blue apparition that bore her features.

The girl’s eyes widened and she began to step back, terrified. In response, the lookalike approached and gently took Mozu’s hands into her own, stroking her cheek affectionately.

“Do not be frightened,” the strange being repeated once again. “You seek power, yes?”

Mozu nodded, unable to respond.

“I am the hidden strength that dwells deep within your soul,” it said. “Should you will it, I will grant you my power.” It smiled calmly, awaiting the girl’s response.

Mozu did not hesitate, nodding with renewed purpose and confidence that she had not felt in months. The being smiled and Mozu was blinded by a bright light. When it subsided… much had changed.

No longer was the commoner adorned in her village clothes, which had been caked with mud and stained with sweat, but she was instead clad in armor befitting one of royalty. In her hands was a longsword inscribed with numerous runes; just by looking at them, Mozu could somehow tell what they meant. In fact, the simple act of holding the blade filled her with power she didn’t think possible.

_ “Behind you!” _

With blinding speed, Mozu turned and successfully parried an attack from a spearman. He staggered momentarily before lunging for her heart. But at the last second, Mozu jumped, causing the lance to embed itself in the ground. She landed on the shaft and pierced his chest with her sword. He swayed from side to side before vanishing in a cascade of watery droplets.

Mozu couldn’t believe what she just did; she looked at her open palm, and after a few seconds, clenched her fist tightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Off in the distance, Iago watched the ongoing battle with silent rage.

For years, he had long despised Corrin. Her presence in Windmire had made his attempts to manipulate the Nohrian royal children… difficult, to say the least. Time and time again, ever since her departure from the Hoshidan plains almost half a year ago, she had refused to die.

But soon, he thought. Soon, that would all change. He would have his victory, in due time.

Corrin was destined to die at his hands. He would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R, and comment on which kids you'd like to have show up next. The parents are already decided, and starting after Black Flames, a Paralogue chapter will be posted.
> 
> Each Paralogue will be a combination of two Paralogues from the main game, typically with the counterparts, if they have any. i.e Velouria and Selkie will share a chapter, Nina and Asugi will share a chapter, etc.


End file.
